Never in My Wildest Dreams
by rachrep
Summary: Gabriella is a Senior at UCLA and had never heard of Troy Bolton untill she saw one of his movies on the plane back to school. She becomes a fan through conversing with others on Troy Bolton fan sites. What happens when they unexpectly meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fan Fic ever! I hope yall enjoy! Review if you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

Albuquerque, New Mexico

Gabriella sat third row back in the first class section of the Continental Boeing 737. Sharpay had insisted they ride first class, as she put it, she couldn't be seated with the common folk. Sharpay is an aspiring actress. She had landed a few commercials as well as a few small rolls in up and coming television shows since they had come to LA three years ago. Gabriella thought back to the Playtex tampon commercial Sharpay had done and couldn't help but giggle. Sharpay had come home ecstatic and set in front of her mirror for hours trying to perfect the perfect tampon face, whatever that was. From the faces Sharpay was making in the mirror she guessed it was a cross between shock, pain and happiness. It was interesting to say the least. Sharpay was lucky that her dad fronted the bill for all her outlandish ideas and tactics, and Gabriella being her roommate would reap the benefits as well, hence flying first class.

The captain came on the speaker and stated that it was okay to move about the cabin, Gabriella took that as a sign to put on her head phones and turn on her ipod. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and enjoyed the music as the plane raised further and further through the clouds. The conversation she had, had with her mother began to enter her head and she let out a sigh.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella's mother Maria entered her only __daughter's__ room with tears in her eyes. _

_Gabriella turned her head at the sound of her __mother's__ sniffles. It was the same thing every year__, so why would it be different this year__ she thought in annoyance__. The day she would leave to return back to school her mother wou__ld come into her room crying. She__ would relive the day her precious only daughter entered the world. _

_Gabriella mouthed as the words came out of her __mother's__ mouth "I __can't__ believe how much you have grown and you have __become such __beautiful young women, blah blah blah" she rolled her eyes as her mother c__ontinued her melodramatic speech. Occasionally her mother would let out a sigh and a sniffle between words. _

_Gabriella turned to her mot__her as the sniffles turned to wai__ls. She half smirked and got up __to__ wrapped her arms around__ her convulsing mother__" Mom, don't cry. We go through this every year. You know how much I love you and I will always be your little girl."_

_Maria hug__ged her daughter tighter__"I__ know baby, but I just can't believe my little girl is so grown up and that much closer to becoming a successful doctor." _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and sunk into her __mother's__ hug. Ever since she was a little girl her mother had bought her all this doctor crap in hopes that she would follow that career path. Little did she know that making her dress__ up__ for Halloween every year as a different kind of doctor, __making __her volunteer as a candy striper and the constant mentioning of medicine had lead her screaming for the hills and wanting nothing to do with it. _

_When Gabriella had decided to major in biological science her mother__ had __jumped for joy_

_Gabriella thought back to all the time__s__ her mother __had __said,"__After__ all that's the first ste__p to getting into medical school, __"Gabriella __winced at this thought. She loved science; which is the reason she chose that to be her cou__rse of study. Gabriella__ wanted to teach it, so that she could share her passion__. She didn't have the heart or strength to burst her __mother's bubble, so every time it would come up she would quickly change the subject._

_M__omen__ts la__t__er__ Gabriella's stepdad ,John entered the room. Gabriella gave him__ a pleading__ l__ook. He went up to Maria trying to pry her arms off of his annoyed step daughter and said__" Maria if you squeeze her any tighter I thin__k her heads going to__ explode."_

_Gabriella thought, ha__ he doesn't__ know how true that is_

_Gabriella loved John. He was the only one who really knew her dream of being a teacher. He was always there for her and ran interference when he__r__ mother was acting like a loon and trying to plan every minute of __her__ life. _

_John told Maria," Come on Hun, Gabriella needs to finish packing, lets leave her alone, I don't think she wants to__miss her flight." Gabriella looked at John and mouthed thank you and he winked in understanding._

_Once they arrived at the airport Gabriella hugged __John__ and thanked him for rescuing her from her mother earlier. _

_She walked over to her mother who was still crying. You would have thought someone had died. She hugged her and told her that she would call her as soon as she landed. _

_Maria sucked up the last of her tears, for now, and hugged__ Gabriella__ and said softly__, "Good bye my little doctor, I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella opened her eyes still annoyed at how clueless her mother was when she found herself drawn to the movie being played. There was a guy on screen who appeared to be just waking up. He slowly set up raising his arms above his head. Thanks to that movement the sheet that was wrapped around him began to slowly move down his finely toned arms and even more defined torso. He gradually lifted himself off the bed exposing the fact that he was only in boxers. He walked to the bathroom as if in a trance rubbing his hands over his face. The boxers moved with him clinging to all the right parts displaying that what was under there was just as, if not more pristine than what wasn't covered. He looked into the mirror and complete shock covered his face, which caused his jaw droopingly beautiful blue eyes to double in size. Gabriella couldn't help but gasp at what she was seeing. He was gorgeous, but who is he?

Gabriella took off her head phones and turned to Sharpay who was obviously in another world. She was making odd hand gestures, flailing her arms about and moving her mouth in an unnatural way. If Gabriella hadn't known better she would have thought Sharpay was having a seizure or high on some kind of hallucinogenic.

Gabriella nudged Sharpay out of her trance.

Sharpay looked at her in confusion and ahh.

Gabriella ignored it and asked," What movie are we watching?" Knowing good and well Sharpay hadn't been playing the slightest bit of attention, but being the aspiring actress she is, if it was produced she knew of it and all about it.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella like she had grown another head and said in a duh tone, " This is 17, you know, I auditioned for friend # 2, but stupid Heidi Pratt got it, ugh she is such a wench."

Gabreiella nodded as if she knew what she was talking about even though she didn't have the faintest idea. It was hard to keep track of all Sharpay's auditions. There were soooo many.

Sharpay continued, "and that right there," pointing to the television in front of them," is the "It boy" himself, Troy Bolton."

Gabriella mouthed Troy Bolton and slowly turned her head back to the movie and Sharpay continued her rant on how Heidi was such a whore and how much better she was than her.

The movie had come to an end and the blooper reel was now playing. It really gave insight into how funny and down to earth Mr. "It Boy" was. She couldn't believe she had never heard of him or even seen the movie. Then again, she couldn't even remember the last time she had seen a movie. Damn college, damn studying she thought to herself. She knew it was just some movie but it really made her think, what else she was missing. She never really went to parties or made any friends outside of study groups she had joined. Sharpay was always trying to get her go and do things but she had always declined. She was really upset about this. That is when she vowed to herself that this was her final year of college and she was going to enjoy it and do things because she wanted to. She was tired of trying to please everyone else. As much as she loved school and making good grades she wanted to remember more than that, she wanted to remember having the time of her life. After all that's what college was all about, well that's what Sharpay would always tell her.

Once Gabriella had finished her inner rant she looked up at the television and noticed that the bloopers were ending. She thought, God he is so Hot! She giggled to herself; she had just called an actor hot. She hadn't done that since she was like fourteen. Hmmm she thought maybe I'll look him up online. She shook her head at this thought and smiled. She was giddy, she really was acting like a fourteen year old, and not the 21 year old she is. But hey, there is nothing wrong with acting like a kid every now and then. She smiled bigger than she had in a long time at this thought. She buckled her seat belt preparing for the decent of the plane and closed her eyes and the face of Troy Bolton entered her mind. She giggled and shook her head once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella sat on the large white plush couch in her and Sharpays luxury apartment. She must have flicked through the T.V. channels at least four times. In aggravation she turned off the T.V. and flung the remote onto the glass coffee table, resulting in a bang. She winced letting out a sigh and threw herself back on the couch. "I'm sooo bored," Gabriella said in a voice just below a scream.

School didn't start for a few days and Sharpay was at an audition for pimple cream or hair cream, she couldn't remember. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating what to do. After a few more minutes she finally lifted herself off the couch having come up with nothing to cure her boredom and walked towards her bedroom. She made a pit stop to the kitchen to pick up her lap top, thinking that maybe she had some interesting emails she could read. Gabriella laughed to herself, she couldn't believe she was relying on email to be her source of entertainment," man I'm a loser," she said to herself.

She plopped down on her queen size bed and wiggled her way to comfort upon her down comforter. She opened her laptop while taping her tan foot on the lilac duvet cover and impatiently waited for computer to boot up. She quickly gathered her dark curls a top her head securing them with a hair tie after logging into her email account.

One new message, "yesssss," Gabriella said aloud. She clicked the message and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was from Taylor. Gabriella hadn't been able to see Taylor this summer as she usually did because her best friend had decided to study abroad in Greece. While reading Taylor's email Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle to herself, man Taylor was wordy. I mean, how many words did she really need to describe the architecture of her Greek school. "Ha, only Taylor," Gabriella said under her breathe. She finished reading Taylors long letter, which concluded with her promising to come visit her at UCLA on her fall break from NYU.

After searching what Gabriella could only assume was to the end of the internet she was once again over taken with boredom. She closed her eyes in annoyance and no sooner had her eyes closed the name Troy Bolton entered her mind. Opening her eyes she watched as if her hands had a mind of their own as they typed Troy Bolton in search box of Google.

"Wow," Gabriella said in shock. She couldn't believe how many fan sites and images popped up.

She sat for a moment staring at the screen when finally curiosity got the best of her and she clicked the first fan site thinking it looked just as good as any.

Her mouth dropped in ahhh and found that it had become a little warmer in her room.

Her eyes were fixated on an almost shirtless Troy Bolton. He was wearing a white V neck that was strategically pushed up by his right hand exposing a large portion of his finely toned abs and insanely seductive happy trail that was cut off by the brim of his plaid boxer shorts and nicely fitted jeans.

Her eyes gazed up the image once more , but this time being captured by his million dollar smile and ocean blue eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous. Gabriella's felt heat immediately rise to her cheeks at these thoughts.

She scrolled down the page a little more and her attention was brought to a post reading _Troy is a Java Joe_. Underneath was a picture of him walking out of a coffee shop. Hewas wearing a blue v neck, much like the one he was "wearing" in the large photo above, with a pair of loose fit faded jeans that showed off a hint of his Calvin Kline boxers.

She noticed in the far left corner was the word comments with the number 45 next to it. "Hmmmm this should be interesting" Gabriella said to herself. She clicked the 45 and was brought to new page where the slew of comments cascaded before her.

**TROY BOLTON IS A JAVA JOE!**

**45 comments**

**By: Special****k**** 14 August 2011 5:10pm**

he sooooo hot, LOL,OMG. Want to marry him

**By: Troylover 14 August 2011 5:14pm**

Hehehe I see his underwear. I love you Troy

Gabriella abruptly stopped reading. What the hell was she doing? She is 21 years old and had obviously entered the world of 12 year olds. What was she thinking; she rolled her eyes at how silly she had been to think she would expect anything else. After sitting for a bit staring blankly at the screen she decided what the hell and kept reading.

**By: Dalia 14 August 2011 7****:30pm**

Oh lord, Special k is at it again or is it her mother, haha who knows.

Woot Woot, shank! Check out those Calvin's.

**By: JB 14 August 2011 7:35pm**

Dalia, if only those Calvin's were pushed a little lower and we could see that famous happy trail, ha, yeah, shouldn't have had that glass of wine with dinner.

Gabriella chuckled at Dalia and JB's comments. "Wait" she said in a loud shocked tone, " Did she just say wine!" Gabriella read further down the page and noticed that other users by the name of KTT, TinTin, Canadagirl, and Sue had also left comments. They weren't comments like special k or troy lover, they actually had thought, insight and adult content which Gabriella found very amusing and enticing.

Hours had passed. Gabriella had learned that Troy was 21 years old and had been in two major blockbusters, Hairspray and 17 which had resulted in his fast rise to fame and heartthrob status. He had quickly become the main prey to the photogs. He was caught on a daily bases pumping gas, getting coffee, working out at the gym and entering and exiting various office building in LA. Gabriella had developed a fondness for him and it wasn't because he was pain achingly beautiful but because he seemed like any average guy who was walking along in the world who just happen to be a movie star. Reading what the girls on the blog had to say really gave her a clear picture of who he was; even though neither of them had actually come close to meeting him. He wasn't into the party scene and really just wanted to act. He wasn't all that into being a celebrity, which he had stated in several interviews, but accepted that was part of the life. She had learned all this from reading the various conversations the girls had about how much they admired him for his ability to be so down to earth.

Gabriella felt like she had entered a club of some sort and really wanted to be a part of it. After pacing her bedroom chewing on the bottom of her lip, which she did when she was in deep thought and nervous, she decided she was going to comment. She sat back down on her bed and started typing

**By: Gabs 14 August 2011 9:35pm**

Hi, Im new! I really like what you gals have going here. You all seemed to be older fans much like myself. I just recently became a fan after seeing 17 on a plane back to school. I just wanted to say that I have enjoyed reading the information you have supplied and the funny comments and scenarios you all have come up with.

**By: Malia 14 August 2001 9:41pm**

Hi Gabs, welcome! We are all older fans and really admire Troy for all his work and endeavors. Hope you will come back to chat with us.

**By: AmyCanada 14 August 2011 9:44pm**

Welcome Gabs!!! Hope you visit again! 17 rocked didn't it!?!

Gabriella was taken back at how fast everyone responded to her and how welcoming they had been. She thanked them and said she would definitely visit again. Just then she heard the door shut and Sharapy moving around the kitchen. Gabriella logged off the internet and then shut off the computer.

She had had so much fun tonight and really wanted to tell Sharpay about what she had done. The smile that was plastered across her face vanished. She couldn't tell anyone she had been playing on a Troy Bolton Fan site, they would think she was nuts. This would have to be something she kept to herself.

Gabriella smiled again and made her way to her bedroom door, opening it and entering the dining room where Sharpay had managed empty what seemed to be the entire remnants of the refrigerator onto the counter. This was something she did whenever she had either gotten a part or had a strong possibility of getting a part. She had to check the calories and fat content of everything because as Sharpay put it, "No one wants to see a chubby girl on T.V." Gabriella shook her head at how absolutely retarded Sharpay sounded every time she said that.

Gabriella entered the kitchen and said with a wicked smile on her face, "So Shar, audition went well I see."

Sharpay quickly turned her head to her roommate and began jumping up and down screaming and pulled her into a tight hug causing Gabriella to almost lose her balance and said between screams "You have nooo idea Gabs!"


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella let Sharpay calm down a bit before she inquired about her day. She guided Sharpay to the kitchen table and forced her to sit down. Gabriella took the seat next to her.

"Okay Shar, tell me about your day? What has you so excited that you are emptying the contents of our refrigerator. Cream commercial go well?" Gabriella said, her eyes never leaving Sharpays.

"Yeah, I didn't go to that audition," she stated frankly.

Gabriella looked at her with utter confusion.

Sharpay continued barely able to contain herself, "Daddy called me on the way there and told me he had gotten me an audition for a role in this upcoming action movie, _Hands of a God_. Something about the director was on the board of some charity Daddy donated money too. I think it was for kids or whales," Sharpay looked off scratching her head trying to remember what it was, she continued, "whatever it helped something. Well, I was there for hours auditioning and they loved me, I could tell. Then on my way home Tina, my agent called and said that I had gotten the part!" she said opening her mouth in shock.

"That explains the abundant amount of shopping bags by the door." Gabriella said as she noticed how they took up half the living room

"You know, I had to celebrate," Sharpay said in a duh tone.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed, I'll let you get back to emptying the contents of our refrigerator," Gabriella said as she began to get up from the table.

Just as Gabriella was about to enter her room, she turned around to face where Sharpay had returned to her previous activity, "Hey Shar, I'm really happy for you, you deserve it!"

Sharpay lifted her head from the refrigerator and smiled real big at her roommate, "Thanks Gabs, that means a lot, Love you!

"Love you too Shar," Gabriella said as she entered her bedroom.

* * *

Weeks had past and Gabriella was well into the first semester of her senior year. Sharpay had begun shooting her movie, which left Gabriella home alone a great deal. 

Gabriella walked into the apartment after a long day of school feeling very proud. She had taken an organic chemistry test earlier and totally rocked it. "Who says studying your butt off and not a having a social life doesn't pay off", she said to herself sarcastically. Whatever she was still proud of herself.

She walked into her room and turned on her computer. She couldn't wait to log onto her favorite site. It had been days since she had been on thanks to stupid school and studying. She had been looking forward to this all day. She typed in the webpage and waited for it to load. Page cannot be displayed popped up. She tried again, same thing. After the 12th time of trying she felt a since of panic wash over her.

She got up off the bed and began pacing her bedroom floor saying, "Fuck, Fuck Fuck" at the top of her lungs. "Good thing Shar wasn't home she would think I was crazy," she said in her normal sweet tone.

She stopped in her tracks, "wait, what did Dalia say was their back up for this site, Shit what is it?"

Suddenly out of nowhere it came to her. She sat back in front of the computer and entered the site into the tool bar. Her breathing had become calmer. She couldn't believe she had gotten that worked up. She really felt like she had lost her best friend. Gabriella laughed at this thought.

The site loaded and she clicked the comment section under the first post. She let out a relieved sigh and," Here's everyone."

**WE ARE HERE!**

**95 comments**

**By: el 17 September 2011 3:45pm**

Did anyone else stop breathing for a minute when they realized the site had gone down! Thank God we came up with a back up!

**By: Rachel 17 September 2011 3:57pm**

Haha, I know! My fiancé' just came running into the room in a mad rush thanks to my yelling shit so many times

Gabriella was relieved that she wasn't the only one who had nearly had a heart attack.

**By: Gabs 17 September 2011 4:05pm**

Hey all! Long time no read. School is totally consuming my life. I have to admit I almost had a conniption when I saw the site wasn't working, haha! Missed you gals!

**By: Gabs 17 September 2011 4:06pm**

What's with the PUNCH IT!?! Haha, PUNCH IT! I love it!

**By: Genevieve 17 September 2011 4:10pm**

Haha, I thought I had broken the computer, what's up Gabs? Sorry about to hear about school, hope it gets better!

**By: JB 17 September 2011 4:13pm**

Happy Trailers unite! Everyone here? Hey G! Hey Gabs glad you made it back!

As usual hours passed since she had logged onto the Troy Bolton fan site. They had talked about how great Troy, or HB for hot boy as JB called him, looked in the latest pap pictures of him going to the gym. As well as how they couldn't wait to see what movie he did next.

She was so enthralled with her computer conversations that she didn't hear Sharpay enter the apartment until she burst into her room jumping up and down. Gabriella was startled by the sudden outburst and froze.

"Guess what!?!, " Sharpay asked loudly

Gabriella still a little taken back said, "One sec Shar, let me finish this email to one of my teachers." She lied.

Gabriella quickly told everyone on the fan site goodbye and that she would try to get back on later. She logged off the site and shut her computer.

She looked up at Sharpay who was dancing around the room as if she was about to pee her pants, "what's up, Shar?" Gabriella said a little annoyed.

"I got invited to go out with the cast tonight!" Sharpay said excitedly

"Uh huh," Gabriella said still not sure where Sharpay was going with this

"And you're coming!" Sharpay said in a matter of fact tone

Gabriella sat speechless for a minute and looked at Sharpay's insanely happy face, "I don't know Shar," but before she could finish Sharpay interjected.

"Come on Gabriella, you have to come! I don't want to seem like a loner looser, plus you're the one that said you wanted to have the time of your life this year. What better way to do that than to come to a party with celebrities like myself!" Sharpay said pleadingly

Gabriella laughed at what Sharpay had said; of course Shar would consider herself a celebrity. Sharpay was right though, wow, if that wasn't an oxymoron if she had ever heard one.

Gabriella sat there for a moment caught in her own thoughts when she looked at Sharpay with a huge smile, "You know what, this party sounds great!"

"Awesome, now go hop in the shower, we are meeting them in an hour and a half," Sharpay said happily.

Gabriella watched as Sharpay ran out of her room very pleased with herself. With a smile on her face Gabriella began gathering her things for her shower. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be a night she would never forget and maybe the start of the life she had wanted to enjoy for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay had arranged for a limo to pick her and Gabriella up from the apartment. Sharpay insisted that they would have to arrive to the party in style; after all she was a "celebrity."

Gabriella began to squirm in her seat the closer they came to their destination.

Sharpay looked over at the fidgeting Gabriella and said, "Gabs, stop moving so much, you are going to mess up your dress."

Gabriella glared at Sharpay, "Sorry Shar, I'm just nervous. I have never been to anything like this before."

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hands to comfort, which in turn caused Gabriella to lift her head and look Sharapy in the eye. "Gabs, you have no reason to be nervous. You are a smart and fun girl; not to mention you look HOT tonight," Sharpay said trying to make Gabriella feel more at ease

Gabriella giggled and lowered her head a little to show she was a bit embarrassed by what Sharpay had said.

Just then the limo stopped signaling that they had arrived.

Sharpay squealed in excitement as the driver open the door for them.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Relax, Relax," she told herself, "Tonight, you are going to enjoy yourself. This is the first day of the rest of your life." She smiled at this thought and stepped out of the car and followed Sharpay into the building.

Shapay had grabbed Gabriella's hand and was guiding her through the sea of people. Sharpay stopped once she spotted the director of _Hands of a God_ It was at that moment that Sharpay let Gabriella's hand loose and strutted off in a power walk towards the director.

Gabriella stood in place for a moment taking in her surroundings. She should have known this would happen. Sharpay was like a kid and was distracted by shiny objects, so of course she would feel the need to brown nose with the director. Gabriella shook it off. She noticed the bar in the back corner and made her way towards it, she needed a drink

Gabriella lifted herself onto the leather stool and turned towards the bartender who was approaching her.

"What can I get for you beautiful," he said.

Gabriella smiled at what he had said, "I'll have a gin and tonic with extra lime please."

He smiled back at her and went to work on her order.

Every now and then Gabriella would pat her hair to make sure it was still in place and flatten out her dress to ensure that still looked presentable.

Gabriella twisted around on the stool to face the sea of people who were either dancing or caught up in their own private conversations. She spotted Shar in the back corner laughing at something the man next to her had said. Gabriella laughed and took a sip of her drink.

Gabriella pulled out her I-phone and began tinkering with it when she felt a strong presence approach her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes still messing with her I-phone. Great, some guy was here to try and pick up the girl sitting alone at the bar.

She lifted her head to say something, but stopped when she was captured by his electric blue eyes.

"No way," she thought, "I must be dreaming. It couldn't be!"

She shook her head and he took that as an invitation to sit next to her.

She smiled at him, taking a sip of her drink in the process.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like yourself doing sitting at the bar alone?" he said in his husky voice.

Gabriella laughed as if he had said something completely absurd

He looked at her confused but still had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, you see that blonde over there with big hair laughing like an idiot?"She said pointing

He nodded in understanding and laughed slightly at how blunt she had been.

"She is my roommate and she insisted that I come with her so she didn't seem like a loner loser," Gabriella laughed, "and I'm the one who looks like the loner loser," Gabriella felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just said all that. Damn gin and tonics!

He couldn't help but notice the sudden shyness that had come over the girl in front of him. She had been so frank before and all of a sudden it was as if she realized what was going on. It was cute, and he couldn't help but be intrigued.

He smiled at her lifting his beer off the bar bringing it to his lips and taking a sip; his eyes never leaving her. She was beautiful and something about her that drew him to her. He didn't know if it was the way she was so blunt but yet so shy at the same time or the fact that she was so naturally beautiful. He couldn't help but notice she didn't cover up her beauty with a ton of make-up. She had a hint of definition on her eyes that made her brown orbs stand out and the light gloss that glimmered on her lips had been so enticing. The way her strapless light blue dress hugged her tiny frame and hit mid thigh was extremely sexy.

He stuck out his hand as to introduce himself, "Troy Bolton."

Gabriella smiled; she knew exactly who he was. He was the guy she had spent so many hours online talking about and here he was, in front of her. To be honest, she couldn't believe she wasn't freaking out more. After all, she had been rather bold and opinionated in front of him; it must be the liquor she concluded.

She shook these thoughts away and stuck out her hand shyly, "Gabriella Montez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gabriella," he said, flashing his million dollar smile while his eyes stayed firmly fixated on her.

"Likewise Troy," she said in a sweet, yet sexy voice that she had never used before in her life and wasn't sure where it had come from.

Troy and Gabriella had moved closer to one another as the night progressed. Their bodies were in constant contact as they laughed and exchanged small talk.

Troy couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around Gabriella. She treated him like Troy, not Troy the celebrity and he liked that, a lot. He had learned that she was a senior at UCLA majoring in biological sciences and wanted to be a teacher. She lived with the hyper blonde that he saw daily on the set, whom he found rather entertaining to say the least. The more he learned about her the more he found himself wanting more and wasn't sure what he meant by more.

Gabriella had forgotten that she was talking to "The Troy Bolton." She had gotten lost in their conversations and jokes. He was just as down to earth as all the happy trail girls had said. He wasn't pretentious in the least. She was having a great time. She found herself so drawn to him and it wasn't just because he was absolutely gorgeous or the fact that he was a movie star. It was something else, a feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Just then his armed brushed her side, which it had done several times before, but for some reason this time she was more aware of it.

He turned to her smiling as a surge of electricity shot through him. He looked her in the eyes while moving a strand of her curly hair away from her face that had escaped her loose bun.

Her eyes widen at his actions and the same electric surge that Troy had felt reciprocated in Gabriella.

She looked him in the eyes moving her hand up to cover his as it brushed the hair away from her face.

They exchanged glances of want and need.

Troy wanted nothing more than to cover her mouth with his and Gabriella could sense this and wanted the same.

Just then reality set in, she looked away and said, "I need to use the restroom. She smiled lightly and excused herself to the restroom.

Troy nodded in confusion. What had just happen? He could see in her eyes she had wanted to kiss just as much as he did. They had been having such a great time and he wasn't ready for that to end. There was something special about her and he wanted to know more.

Troy sat at the bar contemplating what to do and in one swift movement, he lifted himself off the stool, putting his beer on the bar and went in search of the beautiful woman that had captivated his attention the entire night.

Gabriella sat with her back against the bathroom door. Her eyes closed reviewing the highlights of the night, when she stopped on the final one. Troy Bolton had been about to kiss her and she was going to let him.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "What the hell is wrong with you Gabs, you were about to kiss the guy you had been dreaming about for months and you excuse yourself to the restroom? Stupid, stupid," she said aloud while resting her head in her hands.

"What are you so scared of?" she said to herself silently, "What happen to enjoying yourself and not second guessing everything you do?" She shook her head at these thought.

She walked over to the mirror and touched up her lip gloss; gave herself a once over and said taking a deep breath, "Take two!"

She smiled and walked out the bathroom door when she was suddenly pushed backwards.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry I was just looking for, when he stopped what he was saying and looked at the girl who he had nearly run over. "Gabriella!"

"Troy, I was," she started to say when she was stopped by Troy's mouth closing over hers.

She melted into his kiss as she raised her arms to encircle his neck. Troy's hand quickly moved from her face to her waist and pulled her into him. She opened her mouth as his tongue began to press itself against her lips.

He found her mouth very inviting as he began to massage her tongue with his. He slowly walked Gabriella back into the coat room never removing his mouth from hers shutting the door with his foot.

Gabriella pulled away once she heard the door shut. She looked Troy in the eyes. She found his blue orbs filled with the same desire she felt all over her body. Gabriella wasn't sure what was going on with her, she was feeling something she had never felt before. She closed the gap that she had created and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Troy wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he liked it. He was feeling something but didn't know what it was. Overcome with a desire he pushed their bodies into the mass of coats till they were completely encircled. He looked at the beautiful women in front of him and once again captured her mouth with his. This time he felt her begging for entrance, he welcomed her willingly as he left out a soft moan at the twirling of her tongue his mouth. He moved his mouth from hers capturing her neck with his tongue. He moved it down her neck till resting on her collar bone, where he began to suck lightly.

Gabriella threw her head back letting out a moan, which she could tell from the hardness of his penis that was rubbing up against her thigh; pleased him very much. He slowly found her mouth again sensing her need. His left hand moved from her waist to her thigh and began to slowly raise the bottom of her dress exposing more and more of her thigh. Oh God, Gabriella was in heaven. Troy continued to move his hand up and down her thigh causing moans to escape her mouth more frequently. His hand began to graze the top of her panties. Gabriella began to feel hot all over. Just then Troy slowly pushed his hand under her panties grazing the lips of her vagina, when the door to the coat room burst open.

Gabriella immediately lowered her leg which had been slightly lifted and pulled away from Troy saying in a rushed manner, "I-I have to go," and ran out the door.

Troy watched Gabriella rush out and let out a sigh and turned to the guy who had burst into the coat room, "Thanks a lot Chad, thanks a lot," he said in a sarcastic tone

"Sorry man, you have been MIA for over an hour," Chad said trying to explain himself to his best friend.

Tory adjusted himself, then ran his fingers threw his shaggy brown hair and walked past Chad bumping him in the process, "I got to go find her man," and Troy set out to look for Gabriella as a smile appeared across his face at what had gone on in the coat room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes**** it!****It pleases me to no end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella finally made her way outside the building, the sounds of the party still filling her ears. She welcomed the fresh air into her nostrils and let out a deep breath while closing her eyes. The events of the last hour filled her mind, which ended with some guy bursting into the coat room and bringing her back to reality.

"Ialmost hooked up with Troy Bolton," she said under her breath as she opened her eyes.

Gabriella had to get home. She scanned the cluster of limos that lined the street desperately trying to find the one she had arrived in. As if God had sensed her urgency, the guy who had brought her and Sharpay to the party stepped out of his limo and began to light a cigarette.

"Sir, Sir," Gabriella screamed as she ran up to him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

The driver threw down his newly lit cigarette, "Yes miss, may I help you?"

"You drove my friend and me tonight, to this party,"

He looked at her with confusion

"Sharpay Evans," she exclaimed in an obvious tone

"Yes, Yes, Okay. How may I be of surfaces Miss…..?"

"Montez, Gabriella Montez, I need to go home, can you bring me please?" she said in a begging tone

"Sure thing Miss, hop on in and we will get going," he said happily

"Oh, thank you, thank you," she said feeling relieved," as she climbed into the limo.

* * *

As Troy ran outside the building he was greeted with site of Gabriella stepping into a limo.

He screamed, "Gabriella, wait!" as he ran to catch the limo before it drove off.

He was too late. She was gone, "Damn it," he said throwing his head back as he brought his hands to his face.

He stood there for a moment pissed off. He hadn't even gotten her number. He had no way of finding her. All he knew was that he wanted to see her again. He let out a sigh.

A light bulb went off in his head, "hyper big haired blonde, "he said excitedly. He turned to enter the building and went off in search of her.

* * *

Gabriella had finally made it home. She walked into her room and threw her purse on the dresser. She closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

She had seen Troy run out of the party. She had heard him scream her name; she had seen the look of disappointment in his face as they drove away.

She bit down on her lip, as she did when she was nervous and in thought. What had she been thinking? That's just it, she hadn't been. It was as if she had completely forgotten who he was the entire night. It was like he was some random and fantastic guy she had spent the entire night getting to know, but he wasn't some random guy, he was "Mr. It Boy," Troy Bolton. The one who had made her stomach jump when he kissed her, "ugh," she screamed pushing herself off the door. She had to stop this kind of thinking, it wasn't as if it would ever happen again.

Gabriella changed from her party dress into a pair of cotton knit short that reached mid thigh and a tank top. She crawled into bed hoping she would be able to fall asleep.

Gabriella had been tossing and turning. She turned to face the clock on her night stand. It had been over two hours since she had gotten into bed. Knowing that sleep was probably not going to find her anytime soon, she picked up her computer and logged onto her favorite site. She thought maybe consuming herself in the girl's witty banter would get her mind off the happenings of the night.

**WAS THERE A LITTLE SHANKIN' GOING ON?**

**35 Comments**

**By: Dalia 17 September 2011 2:30am**

Did you guys read what someone name jenlove wrote under the latest Troy Bolton post on Just Jared? She said that her brother had worked a party tonight that Troy had been at. She said he said that Troy was getting cozy with some hot brunette!!!

**By: JB 17 September 2011 2:32am**

OMG, I saw that too!!!! Do you all think it's true? You can never tell with some of those reports.

**By: ****Canadagirl**** 17 September 2011 2:33am**

I want to ask this Jen girl about it but I don't want those "gate keepers" to jump all over me! HaHa!

**By: ****TinTin**** 17 September 2011 2:35am**

Ha, Ha! Screw them, I'm asking! BRB!

Gabriella's heart jumped in her throat and she found it rather hard to breathe. "OMG," she thought," what if more proof than some blogger on _just __jared_ surfaces. They hadn't been that discrete. Hell, it was like they had forgotten anyone was around."

She got out of bed and began pacing the room, "shit, shit, shit!" she said under her breath.

She stop pacing for a moment and felt like she was about to faint, she needed water.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen, pulled a glass out of the cupboard and quickly filled it with water from the Abita filter.

After taking several sips she sat down at the kitchen table and plopped her head down upon its cold surface.

She heard the door thrust open and in came a wobbly Sharpay.

"Gabs!" she screamed "where did you go? I looked all over for you!"

"Shar, I told the limo driver to tell you that I had gone home with a headache," she said, having obviously lied to the limo driver.

Sharpay giggled and stumbled over to Gabriella," ooooh yeah, he did tell me that, haha, I forgot"

Sharpay threw herself into the chair next to Gabriella nearly missing it all together, "whoa," hiccup, "that was a close one," hiccup.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay, she was wasted out of her head.

"Shar, why don't you finish this glass of water and I will help you to bed," Gabriella said as if she were talking to a five year old.

Sharpay didn't object and downed the water.

"Gabs, I love you," Sharpay said as they made the journey to her room.

Gabriella giggled, "I love you to Shar."

"Gabs, I'm sorry you didn't have a good time tonight," Sharpay said in disappointment.

"What makes you think I didn't have a good time?" Gabriella said

"Well, you left early," hiccup, "silly," Sharpay said in a duh tone

"Shar I had a blast, don't worry," Gabriella said finally getting Sharpay into her room.

Gabriella thought to herself, "I mean, how couldn't I? I talked with Troy Bolton for hours and ended up in coat closet with his hand down my pants." Gabriella blushed at this thought.

"Wait, what had he been doing there? It had never occurred to her to ask," She thought, "hadn't Sharpay said this was a cast party? " These thought immediately escaped her head as Sharpay landed hard on her butt with a loud thump. She had been trying to put on her pajama pants and lost her balance. Gabriella giggled and went to help the helpless Sharpay, having forgotten what she had just been thinking about.

Sharpay had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Gabriella took this as it was okay to leave her.

Gabriella made it back to her room. She crawled back into bed and picked up her laptop noticing that it was still logged onto the Troy Bolton fan site.

She refreshed the screen and said aloud, "let's see what the little detectives have found out."

**WAS THERE A LITTLE SHANKIN' GOING ON?**

**75 Comments**

**By: ****TinTin**** 17 September 2011 2:55am**

All that Jen girl would say is that her brother said that Troy and the mystery girl had sat at the bar most of the night laughing and talking. Then the girl had gotten up from the bar and shortly after Troy had done the same, and he didn't see them the rest of the night. She then adds that he was really busy so he couldn't be too sure if they had left or what not.

**By: Dalia 17 September 2011 2:57am**

Woot Woot! I bet they shanked!!! LOL!

**By: JB 17 September 2011 3:00am**

Ha Ha, Dalia!!! I bet HB gave her some bathroom bing bing!!!!

**By: Clare 17 September 2011 3:01am**

You gals are crazy! Bing Bing, really!!! LOL!

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her little gang. They didn't know how close they were to what had really happen. She wanted to tell them so badly, but realized it might not be such a good idea. They would freak.

**By: KTT 17 September 2011 3:05am**

Hmmm, do you all think this is legit? Was there even a party tonight? I guess we will have to wait to see if some pics surface. You know if he did anything, the paps will have some kind of pic for it. I mean, come on, unfortunately for Troy they catch everything he does.

Gabriella started to freak out a bit. She hoped to God there weren't any pics.

In one swift movement she logged off the site, shut the computer and placed it on the floor next to the bed. She decided that reading more would just freak her more out.

She sunk into the sheets of her bed and closed her eyes hoping to be able to fall asleep. As soon as her eyes had shut she was met with Troy Bolton's face. She opened her eyes and said," ugh, this is going to be a long night." However, she couldn't help but feel a smile begin to form on her face.

* * *

Troy walked into the master bedroom of his 2 bedroom townhouse. He unbuttoned his jeans and blue collared shirt, kicking off his vans in the process. He tossed it all next to the adjoining bathroom where a pile of clothes had already been formed. He slipped off his socks leaving him in nothing but his Calvin Klein boxers. He crawled into his king size four post bed and sunk into the softness of the mattress. He pulled the sheets up to his waist leaving his sculpted torso exposed. Letting out a sigh he raised his arms placing them behind his head and said with a smile, "Gabriella Montez."

The events of the night began to fill his head.

She is fantastic. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He loved talking to her. He couldn't help but realize how drawn to her he had been. Her smile, her laugh, her touch and most importantly, how she made him feel like a normal person. He smiled at these thoughts as he stared at the ceiling.

Troy then thought of the way she kissed him. "God," he thought, "I could kiss her all day."

"Ugh, damn Chad!" he said aloud in an aggravated tone.

Troy wasn't sure of what had come over him. He wasn't sure what would have happen if Chad hadn't interrupted, all he knew was that he sure liked where it was going and who it was going with.

Troy shook his head, it wasn't just about what it was leading to. He had really connected with this girl, this woman, Gabriella. She gave him a warmness all over his body that he had never felt before. It was gone now and he wanted it back. He had to see her again.

Troy realized after seeing Gabriella drive off that the hyper big haired blonde girl from the set was his key to seeing Gabriella again. He had looked all over for her once he reentered the party and she was nowhere to be found.

"Tomorrow he would find a way to reach Gabriella and would do that with the help of the hyper big haired blonde girl, hmmm what was her real name" he thought, "he would need to figure that out." He chuckled

Troy closed his eyes and fell right to sleep thinking of only one thing, Gabriella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter ****6**

Troy walked onto the set of _Hand__'s__ of a God_with a smile plastered to his face. He was in a very chipper mood and Gabriella was the reason for that. He hadn't stop thinking about her since meeting her last night.

His mood did not go unnoticed

"So, based on that shit eaten grin on your face, I'm guessing you found your closet buddy after storming off last night," Chad said nudging and winking at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes and gave Chad a shut the hell up look as he made his way to hair and make-up.

Chad followed him, "you really aren't going to tell me about last night?"

"Chad, I'm pretty sure you got an eye full of what was going on, you don't need me to indulge any further," Troy said still aggravated at how Chad had ruined his and Gabriella's moment.

Chad looked at Troy as if he were speaking a foreign language, "are you kidding me man? Of course I want you to indulge."

Troy looked at Chad with aggravation and disgust, "Well it's not gonna happen, so back off."

Chad took a step back throwing his hands in the air as if surrendering and said," okay man, as long as you had a good time."

Troy smiled remembering the night for like the hundredth time and said, "that I did, that I did."

"Well, I'll let you get make-uped or whatever, two of my favorite things just arrived," Chad said with lustful eyes, "short skirt extra and craft service."

Before Troy had a chance to respond Chad had taken off.

Troy had no idea why he hired Chad to be his assistant. All Chad did was hit on all the extras and eat till his heart was content off the craft service table. Troy chuckled, whatever, Chad was his best friend and Troy had always enjoyed having him around, well, that was until Chad decided to interrupt him when he was in a coat closet with a beautiful girl.

Troy turned in his chair to face where Chad was chowing down on a muffin and talking to some bleach blonde, Troy yelled," Chad, come here for a second please."

Chad excused himself from the bleach blond and scurried over to where Troy was sitting.

"What is it man?" Chad asked curiously

"You know that big haired hyper blonde that we are always laughing at, the one who plays the daughter of the guy I'm suppose to save?" Troy asked

"Uh, uh," Chad responded not sure who Troy was talking about.

Troy sensing that Chad had no idea who he was talking about, rolled his eyes, "the one who always shows up to set wearing pink and says muah muah before ever take?"

"oooooh, you mean poodle or something," Chad said finally realizing who Troy was talking about.

Troy gave Chad a look of confusion, what the hell was he talking about, poodle , "What?"

"The girl you are talking about has the name of some dog breed like poodle to cocker spaniel," Chad said laughing.

Troy shook his head, "whatever, I need you to steal something from her, like a jacket or something."

Chad stared at Troy in disbelief wondering if he had heard Troy right.

Troy sensed Chad was about to break out into a load of questions that he did have the time to answer so he cut him off before he could say anything, "Don't ask questions, just do it. Think of it as you are actually doing something to earn that paycheck you get every week." Troy smirked as he said the final part.

Chad said hesitantly, "Ookay man, whatever you say."

Troy nodded very pleased with his plan, "Thanks man."

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when Gabriella finally pulled herself out of bed. She hadn't fallen asleep till after five in the morning, thank God it was Saturday or she would have been more pissed.

She walked into the kitchen wiping sleep from her eyes and adjusting her sleep twisted clothes.

She noticed a note on the refrigerator from Sharpay telling her that she had gone to the studio and after she was done there she was meeting with her agent and manager to go over future possibilities.

"I guess the movie industry doesn't stop on the weekend," Gabriella said aloud slightly laughing.

Gabriella poured herself a glass of orange juice and made her way into the living room. She stretched out on the plush couch resting her head on the hot pink throw pillow and turned on the T.V.

She flipped through the channels till she landed on lifetime movie network. "There was nothing better than a lifetime movie to make your problems seem like nothing." Gabriella thought.

Thirty minutes into to the movie Gabriella had dozed off. After being asleep for about fifteen minutes she was awoken by the sound of knocking.

She slowly opened her eyes coming back to reality.

When she realized the knocking was someone at the door, she got up from the couch stretching while walking towards the door.

She opened it and her mouthed dropped. She stood there frozen.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy said slightly laughing but concerned at the same time.

"Troy, wwhat are you doing here?" she asked barely able to make a complete sentence.

"Oh, um, your roommate, the big haired blonde left this on set," he said lifting up a pink sequined jacket.

"Sharpay, you and Sharpay are on a set together?" it was at that moment as the words came out of her mouth she remembered what she had thought of last night.

Before Troy could respond Gabriella continued feeling like an idiot for not realizing this last night, "That's why you were at the party last night, you are in the movie."

Troy had thought she knew that, but dismissed it, "So, are you going to invite me in or are we just going to stand here," Troy said giving her a sexy smile.

Gabriella moved out of the doorway allowing him room to enter. She couldn't help but notice how great he smelled as he walked past her. Without realizing it she closed her eyes taking in his scent.

Gabriella snapped out of it and shut the door making her way onto the couch where Troy had taken a seat.

She sat down next him leaving at least a foot and half between them and stared at the carpet.

After a few minutes of silence Gabriella spoke still looking at the carpet, "That was real nice of you to bring Sharpay's jacket all the way over here."

Troy moved a little closer to her, which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella as she lifted her head and meet his gaze.

"Well, I have to confess, the jacket wasn't the only thing that brought me over here." Troy said scooching closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Gabriella's heart had begun to race and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"Is that so," she said trying to compose herself, her eyes still locked with his.

"Yep, you left last night before I got to tell you what a great time I had and that I wanted to see you again." Troy said as he closed the space between them.

"I had a great time too, I was just freaked when that guy burst in on us," Gabriella said slightly blushing allowing her eyes to leave Troy's gaze, "I don't usually hang out in coat closets so I wasn't expecting that," she giggled

Troy laughed, "yeah, me either, just so you know. Oh, and that guy, was my best friend, Chad, also known as the moment killer," he said laughing again.

Gabriella giggled at what Troy had said. She really never thought she would see him again and here he was in her living room sitting inches away from her.

After a few moments passed Troy spoke, "I see you are a lifetime girl."

Gabriella giggled and looked at Troy, "every girl is a lifetime girl and if she tells you otherwise she is a bold face liar."

Troy laughed. There was the shy, yet blunt girl that had caught his attention last night. He looked her over. "God, she looked beautiful," he thought. He had been so nervous before to realize that she was wearing a pair of very short knit shorts and a nicely fitted tank top. Her soft black curls that had been secured atop her head last night were now let down stopping to rest just above her breast. He wanted nothing more than to run his finger through her curls and kiss her passionately letting her know how he felt about her.

Gabriella once again couldn't believe how blunt she had been, but there was just this comfortableness that she felt when she was around him. She knew that she should be freaking out more; after all there was huge movie star in her living room for goodness sakes.

Still looking at him, Gabriella couldn't help but notice how his black crew neck t-shirt showed off his amazing physic, it looked as if his biceps were begging to be freed. There was no denying it, he was a very attractive guy, but that wasn't what made her stomach flutter. It was the way he looked at her and smiled, it was the way he was attentive to everything she said. It was the way he used a stupid jacket as a reason to see her.

Snapping out of her trance," What is it you have planned today Troy, besides bringing a co-worker her forgotten jacket," Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"That's it," he responded," I was hoping that her beautiful and witty roommate might want to hang out with me."

Gabriella giggled, "I think that can be arranged."

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch laughing and getting to know each other. They had both found out that they were the only children of controlling parents. Troy had told Gabriella that he had been a big basket ball star in high school and had been offered a basketball scholarship to UCLA, but turned it down when he had landed Hairspray. He also told her that his dad nearly had a heart attack when he found out Troy turned it down and didn't talk to him for months. Gabrielle empathized with Troy, she told him about how her mom wanted her to be a doctor. Gabriella just hadn't had the strength to tell her that she was going to be a teacher instead.

Over an hour had passed since she and troy had sat down to chat, "omg, I'm so rude, I haven't even offered you something to drink." Gabriella said embarrassed, "Can I get you something?"

Troy laughed at her, "Sure what do you have?"

Gabriella got up off the couch and signaled for him to follow her, "Let's see, shall we?"

Troy watched as she walked in front of him. The way she had skipped to the kitchen had been so cute. He couldn't help but smirk as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, we have diet coke, orange juice, Gatorade, and water," Gabriella said as she leaned over to look into the refrigerator.

Troy had been distracted by this movement and found himself staring at her.

"Troy!" Gabriella said laughing and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, water will be fine," he said feeling a little embarrassed.

She pulled out two bottled waters handing one to him.

He took the bottle from her and looked around the apartment and said, "So, do I get the tour?"

Gabriella looked at him oddly, "sure, if you want it."

Gabriella showed him the apartment starting with the kitchen then going to living room, followed by Sharpays vomit filled pink room finally coming to hers last.

"This is my humble abode she said walking into her room with Troy following close behind.

Troy looked around the room, stopping every now and then to look at pictures of Gabriella with various people. Gabriella decided to give her a run down on everyone in the pictures. Troy laughed at all her little stories that went with each picture.

Gabriella went to pick up the wooden frame off her dresser and screamed.

"What is it? What happen?" Troy said his voice full of concern.

"I got a splinter," Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here, let me see," he said

Gabriella walked over to where Troy had been leaning against the bedroom door.

He took her hand in his and lifted the finger with the splinter sticking it in his mouth.

Gabriella looked at him in shock, but didn't pull away.

He pulled her finger out his mouth and began to push at the splinter till it came out.

"Better," he said looking into her eyes, realizing that their faces were inches apart.

"Much," she said softly never leaving his gaze.

Troy leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips causing her eyes to close at the contact.

He pulled away and looked at her. He wanted to make sure it was okay to continue. Gabriella didn't budge.

He learned down to kiss her once more, but this time with more force and passion.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter just as it was about to ask for permission. Troy brought his hands to her waste pulling her tight to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues began to massage each other as their heads moved from side to side every couple minutes.

Troy shut Gabriella's door with his foot, just as he had done the night before in the coat closet.

He walked her backwards towards the bed and fell upon her once they reached it.

He broke their kiss still hovering over her. He looked into her eyes that were full of want and acceptance. He lowered his head capturing her neck with his mouth.

Gabriella let out a moan of pleasure as he began to nipple at the skin of her collar bone. She spread her legs allowing him to rest easier upon her. She lowered her hands that had been tangled in his hair to the bottom of his shirt. She moved her hand slowly up his tight ab muscles moving them up and down occasionally with force. As she did this she couldn't help but notice Troy moan slightly. She loved it. Her hand still under his shirt began to gradually move around to his back pushing his shirt further and further up his body forcing Troy to stop what he was doing, allowing her to remove his shirt completely. Gabriella couldn't help but gasp at how amazing he looked. More turned on, she pulled his head down forcefully and kissed him passionately.

Troy loved how she took charge. God, she was sexy, he thought as he plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth. He pulled her right leg up towards him slowly and began massaging her thigh moving closer and closer to the opening her shorts till he was met will the silkiness of her panties. He moved his had up towards the brim of her shorts and began to gradually push them down. As he pushed them down grazing her panties that covered her mound, he couldn't help but feel the wetness that was starting to form. Once he got her shorts off he moved his body upward, resting his pelvis upon hers.

Troy started sucking on her ear which sent chills down her spine causing her eyes to roll back in her head. OMG, this feels so good she thought. She moved her hands to unbuckle his belt as she was doing this Troy captured her mouth causing her to let out a moan. She became more dedicated to getting these pants off him. She pulled away to look him in the eyes, she smiled lustfully, and said" these are getting in the way."

He smirked at her and kissed her gently, and said, "Let's do something about that." He helped her remove his jeans. Once the deed was done, he smiled at her lowering himself upon her and began tugging at her tank top desperately. She giggled raising her arms to help him.

Gabriella opened her legs once again for him to rest between them, which he did. He looked her in the eyes seeing something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was good and he knew he was doing it to her. He had never felt so connected with someone as he did right now and he could tell she felt the same.

He took her mouth in his and kissed her with so much passion. Troy moved his hands from her face to her exposed breast and began to massage it and removed his mouth from her placing it on the other exposed breast.

Gabriella arched her back as he took her breast in his mouth.

Gabriella pulled his face back up to hers plunging her tongue into his mouth missing the contact.

Troy moved his hand from her breast down her stomach and stopping just above her panties. He traced the brim of her panties with his finger occasionally allowing it to slip underneath. Sensing Gabriella had enough he pushed his hand underneath her panties where it was met with warm smooth skin. He moved his finger between the lips of her vagina causing Gabriella to become wetter and moan in pleasure. Troy felt as if he was about to burst through his boxers, but continued what he was doing. He moved his finger up and down her clit grazing her opening till finally he plunged his finger inside causing Gabriella buck her hips. Her moans were driving him crazy. He couldn't take it much longer. He had to be inside her.

As he was about to pull away from her to get the condom out his wallet, they heard a door slam.

Gabriella and Troy froze.

"Shit, Sharpay's home" Gabriella whispered a little out of breath.

She looked at Troy and smiled, "would you mind hiding in the closet, just for a minute," Gabriella asked sweetly.

Troy couldn't help but notice how cute she was. He kissed her on the lips and jumped off the bed grabbing his clothes in the process; then made his way to the closet.

Gabriella couldn't believe her luck. She watched as Troy made his way to the closet. She admired his form getting a sneak peek at what was hidden by those boxers as he stood. "whoa," she said aloud.

Troy turned just as he was about to enter the closet, "something wrong?"

"Nu uh, no, abbbbsooolutely not," she said smiling

Troy laughed and got in the closet.

Gabriella threw all the clothes she had shed into the bathroom and but on her robe.

She stuck her head out the bedroom door and said, "hey Shar."

"Hey Gabs, I'm just about to leave again, but before I go, there is another cast party tonight, do you wanna go?"

"More time with troy," Gabriella thought, "sure, why not." She said.

"Great, be ready by 9," Sharpay said as she ran out the door.

Gabriella shut the door and turned around to see Troy exiting the closet in just his blue jeans.

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yep, she just left," Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose.

Gabriella looked into his beautiful blue eyes feeling less sure of herself and said, "she invited me to go to another cast party tonight and I told her would."

Troy smiled, "really," and before he could continue Gabriella interrupted

"But if you don't want me to be there I can make up and excuse, I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen," Gabriella rambled

Troy giggled and lifted Gabriella's head so that he could look her in the eyes and said," of course I want you there and you could never make me uncomfortable. Also, so you know, no, I didn't intend of this to happen, but I'm glad it did. You're an amazing woman, Gabriella Montez and I like you very much and hopefully one day we will be able to finish what we start, he said winking at her trying to lighten the mood.

Gabriella smiled and said, "I like you very much too Troy Bolton."


	7. Chapter 7

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm so happy that yall like the story, it makes me want to write, write, write! Please keep telling me what yall think.**

**Chapter ****7**

Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her breast and tiny waist perfectly. The dress slightly flared out at the hips stopping mid thigh showing off her slender tone legs.

Gabriella smiled looking at herself, something she hadn't stop doing since Troy left almost two hours ago.

She turned sideways to look at herself from a different angle then twisting her ankle up to admire the sparkly high heeled sandals she recently purchased.

Gabriella gave herself one more look over; adjusting her long flowing black curls that cascaded along her tan exposed shoulders, and walked into the living room where she heard Sharpay moving around.

Sharpay heard Gabriella's door open and turned to look at her, "Wow, Gabs, you look great! Trying to empress someone?" Sharpay said joking and giving Gabriella a wink.

Gabriella had wondered how she was going to tell Sharpay that "something" was going on with her and Troy. Even though Gabriella had no idea what that "something" was she felt that she needed to clue Sharpay in, after all she was one of her best friends and she had been dying to tell someone.

She figured now was as good as any.

"Shar, I need to talk to you about something," Gabriella said nervously

"Sure Gabs, what's up?" Sharpay said as she was rummaging through a pile of clothes on the couch.

Gabriella continued, "Um, well, Shar," but before she could go on, she was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Hey, here's my jacket. I thought I had left it on set today." Sharpay stated excitedly.

Sharpay turned towards Gabriella and gave her a confused looking raising one of her eyebrows, "How did it get here. I'm pretty sure that I didn't come home with it; she said staring off to the side trying to remember if that was the case.

Gabriella began picking at the hem of her dress, trying not to make eye contact with Sharpay, "Uh, Troy Bolton dropped it by here a few hours ago."

Sharpay froze for a moment, and then walked closer to Gabriella, "Shut up! Troy Bolton was here, in this apartment? She said full of shock and excitement.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella said still not looking at Sharpay

Sharpay stood in place for a moment caught in her own thoughts, not realizing how odd her roommate had been acting.

Sharpay let out a giggle, "Well, that was real nice of him, but you know how it is Gabs, we celebs have to look out for one another."

Gabriella looked at Sharapy and smiled, trying not to burst into fits of laughter, "yeah, Shar, I imagine that's what he was thinking when he brought it over here."

"Well, I'm gonna go look in my room for my bag, since it's obviously not out here, then we can head out, the limo is probably already waiting outside." Sharpay said as she entered her room.

A few minutes later Sharpay came strutting out of her room with the bag she had been looking for.

Gabriella laughed to herself, she always found it funny that Sharpay treated every surface as if she was on a catwalk; she strutted everywhere.

"So, you must have been freaked to have such a big celebrity all of a sudden appear at the door, but then again I guess you will have to get use it, after all you live with a one, ya know." Sharpay said full on confidence,

Gabriella giggled at how full of herself Sharpay was. "Yeah Shar, I guess I will, but he was very nice, very, very nice."

Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella who now had a huge grin on her face and appeared to be caught in her own thoughts.

Gabriella sensing Sharpay's inquisitive look, pushed her thoughts away, "what are you looking at me like that for Shar?" Gabriella asked innocently.

Sharpay giggled, "Nothing, you just…, nothing."

* * *

"Shit," Gabriella thought to herself, "I didn't get a chance to tell Shar about Troy, ugh she distracted my thought as usual." "Well, she will find out soon enough," Gabriella said under her breath as she and Sharpy entered the party.

As Gabriella entered the main room, she was met with the most beautiful blue eyes from across the room.

Gabriella's heart began to race as a huge smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth.

Troy began to make his way over to where she was standing. Gabriella turned to Sharpay, "Hey, I'm going to go get us a couple drinks," she said quickly.

Sharpay nodded in acceptance and turned to talk to one of her cast mates and started up a conversation about how much fun she was having and what not.

Gabriella had met Troy in the middle of the room. He looked amazing. He was wearing a pair of navy vans that blended nicely with his dark rinse jeans. His white button up shirt was tucked in and secured with a white belt. He had rolled up the sleeves just above his forearms exposing the bulging veins that lead you to believe he worked out regularly. Gabriella noticed that he had left the top few buttons undone showing off his muscular tan skin that was calling for her to rest her mouth against it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Hey Babe, you look, wow, uh, wow," Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand to pull her closer to him.

He took in her sweet scent. He had been longing to be this close to her again.

Gabriella smiled, slightly blushing at what he had said, "You look quite wow yourself," she stated in sweet sexy voice.

Troy bit down on his lip as a smirk started to pull at his lips, "Let's get the most beautiful girl in here a drink," He said interlacing their fingers and leading her towards the a bar.

"Gin and tonic with an extra lime, right," Troy said turning to look at Gabriella's response to him remembering.

Gabriella smiled and nodded trying to control the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach.

"Shall we?" Troy said offering Gabriella his hand.

Gabriella took it gladly, "After you Mr. Bolton," she said giggling.

Troy leads them to a table a few feet in front of them. He pulled out her chair so that she could sit taking the one next to her. Realizing that the chair wasn't situated close enough to Gabriella, he lifted himself and the chair placing it inches away from her.

He couldn't help it. From the moment he had kissed Gabriella bye and left her apartment, she hadn't left his thoughts. He wanted to be near her, be with her. He wanted to feel her touch, breath in her scent, see her smile, hear her voice, and taste her sweetness.

"So, do yall have these parties after every day of filming," Gabriella said giving him a smirk.

Troy laughed, "This will be the last for a while. Our director is just trying to get us in good spirits because he is about to work our asses off." Troy said leaning back in his chair and encircling his left arm around Gabriella's slim shoulders.

Gabriella rested into Troy's arms, "I see, so you aren't this party animal, who picks up on lonely girls at parties," she said winking at him playfully.

"Nah, you're the first, he said pulling her closer to him, and "I actually just come to these parties to show my support for the cast and man am I glad that I do. After all, if I wouldn't have come I would have never met you." Troy winked and squeezed her tightly.

He continued, "I'm actually just as happy going to dinner, to the movies, and sitting at home relaxing, doing normal guy stuff. These parties, promotions and premieres just go with the job, I'm just like any other normal guy."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile remembering all the conversations she had with her gang online. They were right on target.

Gabriella turned her body more towards Troy, "well, I'm glad my roommate is a crazy melodramatic drama queen and insisted that I join her, because I would have never got to meet such an amazing down to earth guy. Who by the way is rather sexy," she said moving her face closer to his.

Troy grinned and mirrored her movement, as their lips were about to meet they were interrupted but a shrill voice, "Gabs, what the hell!"

Gabriella ripped her head away from Troy's and turned to face a confused Sharpay.

Sharpay stood there tapping her pink sparkle stiletto looking from Troy to Gabriella.

"Sharpay, I, uh, I" Gabriella started to try and explain herself but Sharpay interjected.

"I thought you were going to get us drinks, I've been waiting for like thirty minutes." Sharpay said slightly annoyed.

Gabriella sat there confused. She wasn't sure if Sharpay was mad because she was sitting here about to kiss Troy or because she had forgotten to bring her the drinks she had gone to retrieve.

Gabriella handed Sharpay the drink Troy had bought her in order to see if it would calm her down.

Sharpay took it willingly and smiled, "Thanks!"

"So, I see you and Troy must have gotten to know each other when he came to drop off my jacket," Sharpay turned to Troy and smiled, "Thanks, by the way."

Troy nodded, "No problem."

Sharpay took a sip of the drink and turned her attention back to Gabriella, "Well, I'll let yall get back to whatever it was yall were doing," She said turning away slightly to wave to the tall thin dark skin boy standing against the back wall."

"Um, okay, See ya later Shar," Gabriella said feeling rather confused.

Shar blew Gabriella a kiss and strutted over to the smiling boy to whom she had waved moments earlier.

Troy and Gabriella just sat there in silence for a moment not really clear of what had just happen.

Troy broke the silence, "well, that was …, what just happen," he said laughing.

Gabriella joined his laughter, " I have no idea, she seemed more concerned that I had forgotten to bring her drink to her than the fact that I'm sitting here playing footsie with Troy Bolton wanting to kiss him."

Troy raised his eyebrows at her, "you want to kiss, eh," he said playfully as he moved closer to her.

"Uh, huh," she said feeling her heart begin to race as she felt his breath on her face. Her stomach started to turn flips as he came closer and closer till finally Troy put her out her agony and gently kissed her.

Troy pulled away and looked at Gabriella who still had her eyes closed. He smiled and covered her lips with his again. This time with more force, sensing what he wanted, Gabriella opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. The tip if his tongue entered her warm inviting mouth. Their tongues fluttered against one another sending surges of electricity thought both their bodies.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away from each other slowly staring into each other's eyes knowing they had both felt the same thing.

Troy smiled at her as he took her face in his hands, "Do you want to get out of her?"

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip and nodded.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and led her through the main room, through the foyer and out the side entrance to where he had parked his car.

He opened the passenger side door allowing Gabriella to slide in, shutting it once he saw she was seated comfortably. He walked around the front of the car to the driver's side, where he slid in behind the wheel of his Audi S4. He took Gabriella's left hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed it. He smiled at her, she returned his smile, and he sped off towards his townhouse.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his place twenty minutes later.

Gabriella walked into the nice size townhouse. She couldn't believe she was in Troy Bolton's home. She had seen pictures of the outside from paparazzi pictures, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would see the inside, much less be there.

The living room, where they stood now, was painted a light khaki. He had brown a leather couch with a matching love seat and a very old looking coffee table that sat amongst the furniture. In true boy fashion he had a 52 inch plasma flat screen plastered to wall with gaming systems that seem to come for every orifice below. Gabriella found it very fitting to Troy.

"Can I get you something to drink, water, coke," Troy said with a grin," or would you like something harder."

Gabriella's mind quickly went to anything but drinks; she looked away trying not to let Troy see her reaction to what he had said.

Troy realizing what he had just said walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Facing her he encircled her tiny frame with his muscular arms and pulled her tight against him.

"Did I say something wrong," he said pretending not know what she was reacting to as he brought his mouth closer to hers.

Gabriella giggled and started to speak but was stopped by Troy taking her mouth in his.

She took his face in her hands and positioned it to the right to allow for easier access to his mouth. Troy welcoming this movement and pressed his tongue against her lips wanting access, to which she granted. He massaged her tongue with his.

Feeling the heat begin to rise in the room Gabriella moved her hands from his face to his chest resting him upon his hard pecks. She pulled away looking into Troy's blazing blue eyes. She smiled playfully never leaving his gaze as she moved her hands from his pecks to the buttons of his shirt and undid the remaining fascine ones. She placed her hands on his now exposed chest fanning her hands out pushing the shirt open more and more till it fell to the ground leaving Troy shirtless. Gabriella looked at the sexy piece of work that stood in front of her and let out a sigh.

Not being able to take it any longer Troy took Gabriella's face in his hands and kissed her fierily, not waiting for permission to enter and plunging his warm tongue in her mouth.

Gabriella encircled his neck in her arms and joined the motion Troy had started in her mouth.

Troy moved his hands from her face down her shoulders till they rested upon the zipper of her dress. He began to pull the zipper down slowly as he removed his mouth from hers and captured her neck.

Gabriella moaned in pleasure and pulled him tighter to her.

Troy had reached the point to wear the zipper would go no further, giving her sexy black dress a slight nudge it fell to floor leaving Gabriella standing there I nothing but her strapless black lace bra and matching thong. Troy pulled away noticing the mark that was starting to form and smiled then taking in the breath takingly beautiful woman that stood in front of him.

Troy and Gabriella's eyes met and he was overcome with emotion and passion. He lifted Gabriella up off the ground kissing her passionately. Gabriella responded to this by wrapping her legs around his waist as Troy moved his hands under her butt securing her position. Never breaking their passionate kiss he walked them into the bedroom.

They reached Troy's king size four post bed, breaking their kiss he laid Gabriella upon the soft mattress. He looked at the woman who lay in front of him breathing heavy. He had never felt this way about someone nor wanted someone so bad. Troy climbed on top of Gabriella hovering over her and began lying sweet kissed from the tip of her panties up her stomach, between her breast and finally landing on her lips.

Troy's touch sent chills throughout Gabriella's entire body. She wanted him in so many ways. At the feel of his lips on her body she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him upon her. She opened her legs allowing for Troy to fit perfectly with her. Gabriella gasped at the feeling him resting on her, she pulled her mouth from his and began kissing down his jaw till finally stopping when she reached his collar bone. She nibbled lightly causing Troy to buck and let out a groan. Feeling very pleased with herself she continued and allowed her hand to move further and further down his body finally landing at his belt buckle.

Troy feeling very turned on from Gabriella's neck actions moved his hands down her stomach and under the panties, where he began to massage her clit with his forefinger and thumb. Gabriella's breathing became more erratic as she let out a moan completely abandoning her belt duty.

Troy laughed and whispered into her ear in a husky voice, "You like that don't you?"

Not being able to take it any longer. Gabriella bucked her hips and pushed Troy over till he was lying on his back and she was straddling his waist. She gave him a playful giggle and leaned down to kiss him gently. Bring her attention back to his belt, she undid it in one quick motion and threw off the bed, not caring where it landed. She slid down his body to where she was still straddling him but placing her face inches away from his pants. She undid them with her fingers and took his zipper in her mouth and pulled it down till it could go no more. She then forcefully pulled his pants and boxers down over his feet sliding them off along with his sock and shoes.

Drawing her attention back to Troy she was met with Troy in all his glory. She let out a gasp when she realized what he had hidden under his boxers. Thinking back to him walking to the bathroom in the movie she had seen on the plane to him in her room getting off the bed, she knew she would be pleased, but holy hell, he was amazing.

She crawled back on top of him and straddled his waist. She wrapped her hand around the head of his very well endowed penis. This caused Troy to gasp in pleasure. She lowered her head till she had taken him entirely in her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down twirling her tongue in a way that made Troy moan in a way she had never heard before.

Troy raised his upper body off the bed knowing he wouldn't last much longer, pulled Gabriella from her activity. He covered her mouth with his and plunged his tongue deep in her mouth. He swiftly turned her off of him till she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her. Gabriella let out a giggle which caused Troy to smile and kiss her again. He moved is hand underneath her bra pushing it upward exposing her supple breast. He undid her bra and threw off the bed. Taking her breast one by one in his mouth he moved his hand down to her panties pushing them just below her mound. After giving equal attention to both breast, he averted his attention to her lower half. He pulled her panties off throwing them off the bed. Troy moved back up her body pushing her legs apart and placing his head between them. Troy twirled his tongue between the lips of her vagina occasionally teasing her clit.

Gabriella wanting to feel him inside her pulled his head up towards her and looked him in the eyes pleadingly and smiled kissing his nose.

Troy knowing what she wanted lifted himself over her and pulled a condom out the nightstand drawer. He tore it open and slipped his penis inside the condom. He looked Gabriella in the eyes and felt a surge of something he had never felt before. He had slept with girls before, not many, so this wasn't something new to him, but he had never had a feeling like this before. He love it and he knew once he was inside her the feeling would multiply.

Troy positioned himself over her and gave her a sweet kiss on the nose and slowly pushed inside her till she had completely taken him in. Troy moaned in pleasure as did Gabriella. He began to thrust in and out of her quickening and slowing his pace to maximize the pleasure. He was right, the feeling he had been feeling had gotten that much better.

Gabriella was in heaven. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but it was amazing. This was not her first time. She had a serious boyfriend in high school that she had been with and he was the only one whom she had ever slept with. It was nothing like this though. Troy was different. She hadn't felt an ounce of what she was feeling right now with Troy with Trever.

God, she loved his touch, his kisses, the way he moved his body with her. She didn't want this feeling to end.

Gabriella let out a scream and arched her back signaling that she was getting close. Troy was about there himself. He whispered in her ear, "I want us to cum together." She nodded in agreement and understanding. Troy thrust into her a couple more times as Gabriella let out a moan and he felt her walls tighten around his penis as they came together.

Troy pulled out of Gabriella and disposed of the condom in the trashcan next to the bed. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer till their noses were touching.

"You were amazing," he said smiling and kissing her lips softly.

"So were you," Gabriella said coyly

After a moment of silence Gabriella spoke up," Troy, I just want you to know, this isn't something that I usually do. I don't usually sleep with someone after knowing then for such a short time, I just don't want you to think ill of me or whatever, but I'm glad we did, it was amazing and I…I dunno, I just really like you Troy" Gabriella rambled hoping she was getting her point across

Troy pulled her tighter against him, "Gabriella, I hope you know this isn't the norm for me either. The only woman that I have ever slept with have been my girlfriend and I haven't had very many of them."

They laid there in silence for a moment, "Gabriella you are special, I hope you know that," Troy said sincerely, and continued, "Gabriella."

Gabriella lifted her head to look Troy in his eyes, "Yeah," she said shyly

"I really like you too and I'm glad tonight happen and I would love for it happen again and again and again." Troy said playfully.

Gabriella giggled and slapped Troy's arm, "oh you do, do you?" Gabriella said kissing him

"So, I'm just your little play toy now," Gabriella said jokingly

Troy smiled and kissed her, "Gabriella, you know you are sooooo much more than that, you are starting to capture my heart."

Gabrielle smiled bigger than she had ever smiled in her life and pulled Troy to her, kissing him with all the feelings in her heart, "Likewise," She said full of joy and happiness

**AN: ****Finally!!! Ha, I hope yall enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**AN: ****Awe, I'm loving yalls reviews, please keep them coming! **

**Also, one of yall was confused about the internet conversations. Gabriella is on a Troy Bolton fan site where people can come on and talk about whatever. You will notice if you visit some fan sites you wills see that they have regulars who get on and will talk to one another. That's what I'm doing here with Gabs, she is a regular at the Troy Bolton fan site and the other users are as well. I hope I cleared that up. Please feel free to ask if yall have any more questions! **

**Yall are awesome!**

**Chapter ****8**

Gabriella opened her eyes and a smiled tugged at her lips; Troy Bolton lay inches away from her sound asleep. She laid very still not wanting to wake him, not wanting to risk the chance of this moment and feeling ending. Last night had been amazing.

Gabriella laid nuzzled into Troy's body, still not moving an inch, thinking of the last words he had spoken to her. She bit down on her bottom lip and smirked at this thought, God she hoped it was true because she meant it. She was falling for him and falling fast.

"Well, good morning gorgeous," Troy said pulling Gabriella tight to him and nuzzling his head in her hair," You know, when you bite your lip like that it makes me what to do naughty things to you."

She pulled away from Troy so that she could face him. Troy had a shit eaten grin on his face, which made all the smart ass comments Gabriella had concocted in her head a mere seconds ago disappear. She just laughed and kissed him with her eyes closed tight.

"mmmm, I could wake up to that every morning," he said pulling her tighter to him.

"I take it you like my kisses," Gabriella said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. She had no idea where this side of her was coming from. The way she had acted in the past few days was completely new to her, but she like it and it was Troy who brought it out in her.

"Oh yeah, and you know what else I like," he asked as he began to attack her neck, "mmm I like this," moving on to her nose, "mmmm I like this," and then to her breast," mmmm I really like this." Gabriella let out a giggle as he kissed her breast. He continued, "mmm I like this," now focusing on her stomach. This continued till Troy had successful kissed every part of her body. Finally ending his successful adventure, Troy rested his chin on Gabriella's stomach and looked up at her as his expression turned to serious, but still soft, "Gabriella, you know I like this most of all" he said as he rested his hand on her chest just above her heart.

Gabriella pinched herself under the covers to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She had known Troy Bolton for three days and somehow he made her feel like no one had in her whole life and she could see in his eyes that he truly meant everything he was saying. "This is crazy," she thought," "this doesn't happen in real life." Gabriella thought it was like one of those lifetime movies she always gets sucked into. She was living a dream, a dream she was sure she would wake up from any minute, but wait, she wasn't dreaming she felt the pinch and it hurt like hell. "Oh my god this is real," Gabriella said under her breath dragging every word out.

Troy looked at her a little confused.

Gabriella just looked at him saying nothing and pulled him to her placing a fiery kiss upon his un-expecting lips.

Finally pulling away she looked into his awe stricken eyes and smiled, "Are you sure you're real?"

Troy laughed understanding her odd question and pushed her down onto the mattress, Gabriella squealed with laughter. "I don't know, you tell me, "He said hovering over her."

"I sure hope so," she said pulling him on top of her.

Troy's hands began to slide down Gabriella's naked body as she kissed along his collar bone teasing him. "Gabriella if you continue this, ooooh that feels good, we are never going to, ooooh my god, get out of this rooooom, ohhh"

Gabriella giggled knowing he was right; she needed to get home before Sharpay called out the search party to look for her.

"Okay, okay," she said giving him a quick peck and began the search for her clothes.

"Is it okay if I jump in the shower before I bring you home babe?" Troy asked

Gabriella smiled, she loved that he called her babe," Sure, I think it's going to take me a bit to round up my clothes."

Troy laughed, "Okay, I won't be long."

10 minutes Later Troy walked into the living room to find Gabriella fastening her sparkly sandals from last night.

"See, I told you it would take me a while," she said raising an eyebrow at Troy.

Troy walked up to Gabriella pulling her up off the couch and wrapping his arms around her so that he could give her a sweet gentle kiss. "You ready babe?"

Gabriella nodded and followed Troy to the door.

Troy opened the door and was met with ten or so paparazzi screaming questions at him and taking pictures. Complete horror covered his face and he slammed the door shut.

Troy turned around to face Gabriella rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Shit, its Sunday morning, they are never here on Sunday morning," Troy said under his breath. Then it hit him, they must have been spotted last night leaving the party. "Shit," he said, this time very loudly.

Gabriella looked at Troy with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, we have a problem." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his

"Uh huh and what is that," Gabriella said, still having no idea what was going on.

"I think we were spotted last night," Troy said trying to explain the situation outside.

"Okay?" Gabriella said still confused and feeling kind of stupid for not getting his point quite yet.

"By the paps," Troy continued.

Gabriella's face dropped. "What! Oh my God! What are we going to do? I'm in the same outfit as last night, oh my god there going make a nasty write up about me, I can see it now, it will be on that nasty perez whatever site, Troy Bolton caught with homely girl, and look she is in the same thing from the night before, hmmm wonder what was going on." Gabriella had begun to pace the spot in front of her, biting her bottom lip so hard that she had begun to taste blood.

She looked up at Troy who was smiling at her

"What! This isn't funny, why are you smiling?" Gabriella said franticly

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "first off, you are not homely, you are beautiful, absolutely beautiful and your outfit, as you call it, is dead sexy. Stop worrying. I know this is new to you and you are freaked; and I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this Gabriella, but we have to leave at some point because you should know, I'm not the best grocery shopper, so we will go hungry in no time."

Gabriella giggled, having calmed down slightly

"This is what we are going to do. I'm going to walk outside and pull my car around back. We will try to sneak off without them hounding you, okay?" He said in a soft comforting voice.

"Okay," she said in a voice just above a whisper

Troy kissed her forehead and made his way out the door to face the slew of paparazzi.

He was immediately greeted with questions. "Who was that girl last night?", "Is she still here, Troy?", "What's her name?", "How long have you been seeing her?"

Troy remained silent, hanging his head down till he made it to his car. He got in and drove around back as fast as he could.

Gabriella had been waiting for him out back, as soon as she saw Troy's car she was relieved. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"Are you okay? Troy asked, looking her over to make sure.

Gabriella nodded

"Ready?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella said turning to Troy giving him a half smile and interlacing their fingers.

Troy smiled and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Let's go then."

Troy pulled out of the back parking garage and saw that naturally the paps were still there. Troy pulled Gabriella's head into him trying to block her from the flashes and sped off as soon as it was clear.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into her apartment and let out a sigh.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry about that," Troy stated for like the hundredth time since they had dodged the paparazzi.

"Troy, it's fine really, you had no control over it," Gabriella said trying to reassure herself more than him.

Sharpay entered the room wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Gabs, are you just getting home," Sharpay paused, "Why hello there Troy." Sharpay said giving him a playful look and then turning to Gabriella waiting for an explanation.

"What," Gabriella said pretending not to know what Sharpay was getting at.

"Um, well, I dunno Gabriella; she said sarcastically, "What the hell is Troy Bolton doing here?" Sharpay screamed, completely ignoring the fact that Troy was inches away from her.

Gabriella's faced turn bright red, "um, well,"

Sharpay interjected. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, pancakes?" Sharpay asked excitedly

Gabriella looked at Sharpay for a moment wondering if she had always been this Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hydish or was it new.

Feeling bold Gabriella asked, "Sharpay, what the hell just happen here? One minute you are screaming and the next you could care less about what you were just screaming about."

Sharpay laughed, "you know I get temperamental when I'm about to start my period, Duh!"

Troy stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to say or do.

"Um, yeah, I guess I've just never been the brunt of it," Gabriella said still a little confused, but then realized that this new development would explain a great deal of the random outburst from Sharpay had made in high school.

Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts by a tall dark skin boy who had appeared from Sharpay's room.

"Zekey, will you make us pan cakes, please," Sharpay begged, "oh, and this is my roommate Gabriella, and well, I'm sure you know Troy Bolton."

"Uh, yeah, what's up man? Long time no see." Zeke said as he walked up to Troy giving him a man hug.

Gabriella stood there in complete shock and confusion. First Sharpay brought some dude home and second, Troy knows him. She couldn't help but wonder if she had stumbled into an alternate universe or something.

Troy sensing Gabriella's confusion he spoke up, "Gabriella, this is Zeke Baylor; we went to the same high school and played on the basketball team together."

Gabriella nodded

"Yeah, he was the superstar," Zeke said giving Troy a slap on the back

"Hey from what I hear you are becoming quite the superstar yourself. Didn't you just land a spot on the food network and plus the success of your restaurants, wow man." Troy said, this time slapping Zeke on the back.

"Yeah man, I'm pumped about it." Zeke said walking back over to Sharpay and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, you're the guy from last night, the one Sharpay was with," Gabriella interjected out of nowhere.

Zeke laughed, "Yeah, my restaurant has been catering all the food for _Hand__s__ of a God_, that's how I met Sharpay." Zeke explained

Troy laughed, "Well, that explains why Chad can't stay away from craft service; he always liked the food you brought to practices, even though he would never admit."

Zeke laughed

"Blah blah, okay now that everyone is caught up, I'm hungry, Zeke, please, "Sharpay whined batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, I'll get started," Zeke said, naturally succumbing to Sharpays wants.

"Hey Zeke, we should get together sometime soon, go shoot hoops or what not, I know Chad would be down as well." Troy said excitedly.

"Yeah man, sounds like a plan." Zeke responded as he watched Sharpay bounce around the kitchen in anticipation.

"Well, nice meeting you Zeke," Gabriella said politely as she gave Troy a follow me look.

"You too Gabriella," Zeke replied as he was met in the face with a hand full of flour courtesy of Sharpay.

Gabriella walked into her room and immediately plopped down on her bed closing her eyes.

"Uh, what a day," Gabriella said in exhaustion.

Troy laughed, "It's only 10 am."

Gabriella giggled, "I know, but what a day."

Troy walked over the Gabriella, climbing into her bed so that he could lie next to her.

Gabriella rolled over so that her head could rest in the nuke of Troy shoulder. Troy welcomed her by wrapping his arms around her tiny body and kissing the top of her head. They laid there for a moment in silence till Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy, what are we doing here? I'm just some plain Jane and you're a big movie star" Gabriella said shakily.

Troy rolled over on his side so that he could look Gabriella in eyes, "Gabriella, look at me," he said, gently pulling her face to him." You are no plain Jane, quite far from it. You are pain achingly beautiful and whenever I'm around you I find it hard to breathe sometimes. You make me heart race, my stomach jump and I find myself counting down the minutes till I get to see you again."

Gabriella felt tears start to come to her eyes, but this time didn't push them away.

Troy brushed away the few stray hairs that draped her face and continued," I know that we haven't known each other long and I can't explain what is going on between us, but I do know that I don't want it to stop. I want to get to know you, take you out to dinner, have you fall asleep in my arms, and lay just like we are now."

Troy wiped the few tears that were streaming down Gabriella's face, "once again, I'm so sorry about the paps, but unfortunately they are a part of my life," Troy groaned, "but hopefully if you want to keep doing whatever it is we are doing and I hope you do, Troy smiled, "you will be able to maybe tolerate it, maybe just a little." Troy said nervously. "God, he hadn't been this nervous in a long time. What if she couldn't? Oh, please say she can," Troy said to himself.

Gabriella smiled, "Troy, you have brought something out of me, something good. I find myself saying and doing the most outrageous things, but I like it. It's a part of me that I knew was in there somewhere, but I was so afraid to let out. My life has been so structured; always having some idea of what was going to come next, being scared not to know. Troy, you make me not scared. You make the butterflies in my stomach soar, the beat of my heart race and I don't know what's going on either, but I like it and don't want it to stop. It's just so surreal, I mean, you're Troy Bolton for God's sake and here you are lying in my bed telling me you want to be with me. I just…"

Gabriella was cut off my Troy's mouth covering hers. He pressed his tongue against her lips wanting to enter, she obliged. Troy began to kiss her whole heartily, hoping that it would ease the concerns she was having.

Troy pulled away and looked Gabriella in her big brown orbs, "I do want to be with you even if I am Troy Bolton for gods sakes, " he said repeating what she said in a sarcastic tone, " and I hope that's okay with you?"

Gabriella felt a smile tugging at her lips and a squeal came out of her mouth, "of course it's okay with me," she said kissing him all over his face as Troy laughed at her," but these paps, as you call them, are going take some time getting use to."

Troy nodded in understanding and pulled her back into his nuke, "I'll help you, we will just have to be sneaky."

"Sneaky, eh, I like sneaky," Gabriella said crawling on top of Troy so that now she was straddling his waste.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to like sneaky too," he said placing his hands under her dress resting them on her bare butt.

"mmmm hmmm, " Gabriella said as she leaned down to kiss troy's neck. All the worries she had previously been feeling were now long gone.

"Pan Cakes are ready!" Sharpay screamed.

"Ugh!" Gabriella and Troy said simultaneously, "Okay"

"Oh my God, I'm still in the same clothes from last night," Gabriella said in shock wrapping her arms around herself. "Ewww, I'm going to go get in the shower, I will meet you in the kitchen," she said giving him a peck on the lips, removing herself from his grip and running to the shower.

Troy laughed, "Yep, he was falling"


	9. Chapter 9

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**AN: I have no idea how the paps get information, this is just my theory. Also, for those who have forgotten HB stands for "hot boy," this is what the blogger JB calls Troy**

**I hope yall enjoy! Please r****eview and let me know what yall think! Thanks for all the great positive feedback, yall rock!**

**Chapter ****9**

Troy for the past week or so had spent his days on the set of _Hands of a God_ and nights at Gabriella's apartment. Troy had become very protective of her. The paps had gotten pictures of he and Gabriella after the cast party and a few more the morning after, when he had brought her home. However, from what he gathered, they hadn't figured out who she was and he was happy about that. He didn't want Gabriella to be hounded by those leaches. From what his publicist had said, the pictures were very grainy and the face was hard to make out. Not wanting to risk the paps getting anymore pictures, Troy decided that it would be best for him to go to her. He loved knowing that after filming he would get to cuddle up with Gabriella and see her smiling face, so this task was one he didn't mind in the least completing on a daily bases.

Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up on the couch in the living room of Gabriella's apartment.

"Troy, you think we could venture outside today and see what the rest of the world is up to? I've been going to school then home and you have been going from the studio, to home to here. I mean as much as I love all the "ACTIVITY" that has been going on here, and I do love it, I would really like to just go out, even if it's just for coffee," Gabriella said raising her eyebrows and batting her eyelashes. Gabriella knew he couldn't refuse her when she did this. Troy had made a huge error in judgment in telling her that he was weak to this pouty face, so now Gabriella used it to her advantage when need be.

"I'm sorry babe, I just didn't want those scavengers in your face, so that's why I haven't taken you out, but if you think you are ready to be caught with such a hunk then we can go," Troy said sarcastically with a shit eaten grin on his face.

Gabriela laughed and slapped Troy's arm lovingly. She loved how he poked fun at himself, he really didn't know how incredibly gorgeous he was.

"Yes, I'm sure, it's just coffee, geez" Gabriella said nonchalantly.

"Ok, well, let's get you out of these clothes and then we can head out," Troy said as he tugged at Gabriella's sleep tank top trying to lift it over her head.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed jumping up off the couch. "I think I better do it on my own, otherwise I'll never get out of this apartment," Gabriella said giving Troy a wink as she began to walk to her bedroom.

Troy shouted after her, "Yeah, I don't see the problem in that."

Gabriella laughed, stripped off her tank top, turn to face Troy and threw it at him, "Too bad lover boy," she said, then turned to enter her room wearing nothing but her pajama night shorts.

All Troy could do was let out a gasp at what Gabriella had just done.

Ten minutes later Gabriella entered the living room wearing a navy knit dress with a grey over sized sweater and her black waves parted down the middle of her head.

"Ready," Gabriella said excitedly.

Troy turned his head to where Gabriella was standing." God she looked beautiful," he thought," but then again she always looked beautiful."

Troy stood up off the couch pulling his navy V-neck t-shirt down along his dark denim jeans. He walked over to Gabriella, gave her a peck on the lips, and enter locked their hands, "Let's go then," he said leading her to door.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to Troy's favorite coffee shop.

Troy walked over to Gabriella side of the car, opened the door and offered her his hand. Gabriella smiled and took it. She lifted herself out of the passenger seat with Troy's help and shut the door. She gave Troy a kiss on cheek and smiled letting him know she was ready to push on.

Troy ordered himself his usual and Gabriella a low fat iced mocha, per her request.

They took a seat on the plush leather coach located in the back corner of the coffee shop.

Gabriella rested herself comfortably into Troy's body, "This is a cute little place. I love all the artwork, it's so peaceful and serene," Gabriella said as she looked around admiring the room.

Troy smiled, the beautiful serene artwork was the reason he had been drawn to this place after his first visit.

Troy and Gabriella spent the next hour as if they were in their own little world; laughing and exchanging glances.

After two low-fat iced mocha's Gabriella chimed in," If I have anymore caffeine I'll never get to sleep tonight."

Troy laughed, "Well, that could be a good thing," he said mischievously, pulling her tighter to him.

Gabriella looked at Troy sternly but with a smirk, knowing exactly what he was getting at. She shook her head after deciding a response wasn't needed.

Gabriella stood up off the couch, and then pulled Troy up, "Come on hot stuff, let's go home,'" Gabriella said jokingly.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the coffee shop holding hands and were met with an unwanted surprise, an enormous amount of flashes.

"Hey Troy how are you today?", "Is this the girlfriend?"

Troy felt Gabriella tense up.

Gabriella stiffened at the site of the paparazzi. She had been caught off guard, she knew that they could possibly encounter them, but while in the coffee shop it had slipped her mind. She took a deep breath and put on a slight smile, trying to make the best of it. She felt Troy's gaze, she looked over at him squeezed his hand and gave him a smirk letting him know she was okay.

Troy and Gabriella kept walking never letting each other's hand go and ignoring all the questions the paparazzi were shouting at them. They occasionally would glace at one another and smile, to make sure the other was doing alright.

"Troy, is she your girlfriend?", "How did you guys meet?", "Gabriella, over here, let us see your pretty face.", "Gabriella, how does it feel to be dating Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella jerked her head to the paparazzi who had said her name and then to Troy and whispered," How do they know who I am?"

Troy saw the look of fear and shock covering her face and it made his stomach ache. He pulled her closer to him and whispered," Babe, it's going to be okay."

Troy and Gabriella walked as fast as they could to Troy's car with the paparazzi following close behind, flashing away.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella road in silence to Gabriella's apartment, after pulling into the garage Troy broke the silence that had plagued them since they left the coffee shop.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy said full of worry.

Gabriella remained silent for a few minutes, then spoke," Troy, how did they know who I was? I thought they didn't know. All the blogs just referred to me as the mystery brunette, and yes, before you ask, I looked on the internet," Gabriella said softly staring straight ahead.

"Babe, I don't know, I …" Gabriella interrupted

"What about school? What about my parents, oh my God my mom is going to freak if she sees me on the cover some magazine," Gabriella said becoming more frantic.

Troy got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and then knelt down next to where Gabriella was sitting. He took her hands in his, "Gabriella, look at me, please," He said with his pleading blue eyes.

Gabriella slowly turned her attention to Troy and looked into his deep blue caring eyes.

"I know today freaked you out. I have no idea how they found out who you are, but then again, I have no idea how they find out half the stuff they do. The point is Gabriella; they know who you are now and today unfortunately, is only the beginning. Gabriella, I want you to know how much you mean to me and I want more than anything for you to be with me and only me, but I understand if this is too much for you. You didn't sign up for this life style, I did, and so, if you want to walk away, I understand." Troy said with sincerity and compassion. He knew he was risking a lot by being this bold, but what he said was true, he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but what happened today is something that is going to continue and she had to know that.

Gabriella looked down at the gorgeous and sincere man crouched down below her. Today was hard and she would be lying if she said she wasn't freaked out, but how could she walk away from him. The man who made her heart flutter, her stomach twist and made her feel utterly complete.

Gabriella ran her fingers through Troy's hair and looked into his eyes, and then bent down and kissed him passionately.

Gabriella pulled away, Troy's face still in her hands," You want to be with only me?" She said biting down on her bottom lip then giving him a sweet smile.

Troy loved when she bit her bottom lip, "well, yeah," Troy said shyly.

"Not to sound like I'm back in sixth grade or anything, but are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked, slightly blushing.

Troy laughed, "That's exactly what I'm asking and want."

Gabriella giggled, "Well, in that case, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy felt relief wash over him. He didn't know what he would have done if the damn invasive paps had ruined his chance of having a relationship with Gabriella.

"Well, boyfriend," Gabriella laughed," I better get inside."

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked hopefully, as he walked over to driver's side of his car.

"Troy," Gabriella called.

"Yeah babe?" he responded.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked sweetly

Troy smiled, "of course I will"

Troy closed the door to his car and armed it, and then he and Gabriella made their way up to the safe haven of Gabriella's apartment.

* * *

Gabriella lied comfortably with her head resting on Troy's chest. She listened to the beat of his heart, hoping it would ease her enough that she would be able to fall asleep. She was having no such luck.

She wanted to see what was going on online. She knew the pictures from today would be available online by now. She had pushed the urge to get on and take a peek hours ago because she didn't know what troy would think if he caught her on one of his fan sites. The thought, however had begun to creep back in her head ever since Troy had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

Gabriella decided that it would be safe to get on now. She lifted herself from Troy's grasp and slowly inched off the bed not wanting to wake Troy.

Troy let out a moan and rolled over once Gabriella had successfully removed herself from the bed.

Gabriella sat down at her desk and logged onto her favorite site

**WE INTRODUCE YOU TO, TROYELLA!**

165 comments

"Troyella?" Gabriella thought, "hmmm, that's clever. Good God, that's a lot of comments."

**By: JB 29 September 2011 12:40am**

TROYELLA! Gabriella is so pretty! Did yall see how HB looked at her, whoa! I smell love!

**By: Dalia 29 September 2011 12:42am**

Oh, I know JB! He looks smitten. She is very pretty, but poor thing looks shell shocked in some of those pics, but she's got sir hotness to comfort her, so it can't be all that bad.

**By: Rachel 29 September 2011 12 46am**

Okay, did anyone else think it was f'in adorable how they kind of matched! Loves it!

Gabriella knew her gang would make her feel better; however she didn't want to venture out on the other sites yet. She wasn't quite ready to see what crap they were writing.

**By: Gabs 29 September 2011 12:49am**

Hey gals, sorry I have been MIA the past few days, life has been crazy and unpredictable! So, I see lover boy has a woman. How do yall think they found out who she was? You know, these pics being almost 2 weeks after the awfully grainy ones and they had no idea then. What do you think changed?

Gabriella knew that these little detectives would have some theory or explanation.

**By: Sue 29 September 2011 12:53am**

Hey Gabs! Glad you are back! I see you have noticed that we have had a huge development. What do you think or Troy's woman? I think Troy getting together with a "co-ed" as the tabloids are calling her, is so cute and fitting. Those rags are just trying to start drama. Screw them Troy, we your fans are happy for you.

**By: Gabs 29 ****September**** 2011 12:59am**

Co-ed? Sue, what do you mean? Are the tabloids being mean? I haven't looked.

Gabriella couldn't resist asking, she was too curious.

**By: KTT 29 ****September**** 2011 1:02am**

Gabs! Sue, said co-ed because Gabriella is a college student at UCLA and that's what college students are called sometimes, stupid, I know, haha

**By: JB 29 September 2011 1:04 am**

Gabs!!! Same name as HB's woman! Well, I'm assuming your name is Gabriella, ha! The paps have all these types of spies and sources and I'm sure they used them all to find out who Troy's new woman was, considering it's just now coming out. Troy is a big commodity right now so I guess they figured they had to find out, no matter what. Crazy huh?

Gabriella's heart had started to race and she felt sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "How could I have been so stupid and naive to think they wouldn't find out who I am? I know how all this crap works; I'm not new to the party. Ugh, I can't believe they know where I go to school, God what else do they know!" Gabriella said to herself softly.

**By: Malia**** 29 September 2011 1:05am**

The tabloids are just looking for what makes the most money and that being drama. They are trying to make this poor girl, who is absolutely stunning, seem to be ordinary and nothing special by saying things like "we think Troy can do better." Thank God there are other sites, a majority of them being positive, have something nice to say and are supportive. Girls, we have to remember, there are always going to be haters, let's not let them win by letting them get to us.

"What the fuck, "nothing special." They don't know me, God what have I gotten myself into," Gabriella thought to herself, but then was soon taken out of her thoughts by the sound of gibberish.

Gabriella turned to where Troy was sleeping and smiled. He was mumbling something in his sleep. "That's what I have gotten myself into," she said aloud reminding herself, "and that's what makes this it all worth it."

Gabriella continued to chat with the girls online. Chatting with them made her feel better. They had nothing but positive things to say about her and Troy. She loved how supportive of him they were. She couldn't help but think how happy Troy would feel to know the he had amazing fans like these women.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Troy asked as he got up to look at what she had been doing so intently at almost two in the morning.

Gabriella jumped and turned around to face a confused Troy, and wondered how long he had been awake.

"Oh, Troy, uh, I…." Gabriella said as she tried to explain herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**AN: Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. You see a feisty side to Gabriella and it's great. I hope yall like how the cliffy is slightly resolved! Enjoy!!**

**Have a wonderful Holiday!!! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Yall are fantastic! Woot Woot!**

**Chapter ****10**

Gabriella parked her navy BMW three serious in front of the biological sciences building. She let out a sigh and got out of the car. She adjusted her black knit skirt and oversized off the shoulder ivory shirt, then brushed her long flowing curls from her face and began the journey to her 7:30am class. Gabriella was exhausted. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "Damn internet," she said under her breath as the events of the following night reentered her mind.

**Flashback**

_"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Troy asked as he got up to look at what she had been doing so intently at almost two in the morning._

_Gabriella jumped and turned around to face a confused Troy, and wondered how long he had been awake._

_"Oh, Troy, uh, I…." Gabriella said __trying to explain__ herself as she quickly closed the website browser._

_"I was jjjust looking online, I ccouldn't sleep, I just had to know what they were saying about me. I know, I know it's silly, but I'm not use to this kind of thing and I wanted to see the pictures. I'm sure you don't ever look at yourself, but curiosity just got the best of me. Are you okay? Did I wake you? I'm sorry. What's wrong? Are you mad? Oh my__ your mad? You're not saying anything?" Gabriella rambled hoping that the more she talked the less he would recall what site she had actually been on, assuming he had seen._

_Troy stood there confused as hell trying to take in what Gabriella had just said and what she had been doing. He could have sworn he had seen a picture of himself shirtless on the __screen, but he was so busy trying to process the 80 million questions she has asked, he wasn't so sure__ anymore_

_Troy shook his head, "Babe, its two in the morning, you don't need to bother yourself with all this. __It__ doesn't matter what they say, it's just stupid gossip. All that matters is how I feel and __right now, I want to lay in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend," Troy said pulling her up from the computer chair and kissing her gently on the lips._

_Gabriella let out an inner sigh, thinking, __"Whoa,__ that was close__, t__hank God he hadn't really seen what site __I__ had been on.__" __ Gabriella wasn't sure how Troy would feel about her playing on his fan site. She didn't know if he would think she was crazy, silly, or find it humorous and want to see what it was all about. All she __knew__ was that it was too soon to tell and she didn't want to wreck what she had. "Note to self," Gabriella said __inwardly__, "don't play on internet when Troy is over." It should have been a given, but damn curiosity got the best of her._

**End Flashback**

That had been a close call last night. One that Gabriella never wanted to repeat.

Gabriella entered her genetics class and took her normal seat, front left. She pulled out her book and notebook and began reviewing her notes from the previous lecture.

Gabriella always arrived several minutes before class, she wanted quite time to go over what they had discussed previously before everyone arrived.

Gabriella was caught up in her reading and didn't hear people begin to enter the class. However, she was taken out of her thoughts when a magazine was slapped on her desk.

It read

_Exclusive: Troy's lady revealed_

_Meet Co-Ed Gabriella Montez_

Then below was a picture of them exiting the coffee shop holding hands and smiling at each other.

Gabriella was in complete shock, she was pretty sure she had stop breathing for a moment. After composing herself, she looked up at the person who had dropped the magazine on her desk.

"Um, Trevor, is there a reason you threw this on my desk?" Gabriella said trying to cover up her shock by acting nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't know Gabriella, could it be that you are holding hands with a Celebrity!" Trevor exclaimed slightly raising his voice.

"So, what's your point? What I do and who I see is no longer any of your business," She said coldly never letting her eyes leave his.

"Gabriella, for Christ sakes, its Troy Bolton, I know things didn't end all that well with us, but I don't want to see you get hurt and this is just asking for it. They are going to tear you apart Gabi," Trevor said with concern in his voice.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "Trevor, don't try to stand here and act all self-riotous, like you give a damn about what hurts me and what doesn't. You never cared before, so why now? You also, lost the right to call me Gabi a long time ago, let's not forget." She said sternly

More people had entered the classroom and were now staring at what was unfolding between Gabriella and the UCLA basketball golden boy.

Trevor open his mouth to talk, but Gabriella stopped him, "Just save it Trevor, I will date whomever I see fit and if that is Troy Bolton, then so be it," She said loudly through her teeth.

Gabriella couldn't remember being so mad, oh wait, yes she could and then pushed the horrid thought out her head. She suddenly realized that the entire class was now staring at her with their mouths open, "Oh shit," she said under her breath.

Gabriella fidgeted in her chair and looked down at the magazine in front of her and let out a grunt, then turned back to Trevor forcefully shoving the magazine into his chest, "I think this belongs to you," she said tilting her head, giving him a closed mouth fake smile and quickly turning back to face the blackboard, trying to ignore the open mouth stares she was still getting.

Trevor sat a few seats behind Gabriella with his eyebrows furrowed tying to comprehend what had just taken place between him and his ex-girlfriend, whom he had dated for almost five years.

* * *

It had been a long day and it was only noon. Apparently the news of her run in with Trevor had spread like a wild fire across campus, thanks to his ever so popular standing and with that Gabriella's secret had spread as well. Well, not that it was much of a secret considering it was covering most of the popular magazines. God, this had gotten so out of hand. Gabriella just need to see Troy, she knew he would make it all better.

Gabriella had told Troy that she would come to the studio and watch him film when she was through with classes at noon. Ever since her run in with Trevor, this was all she could think about. She wanted to feel the comfort of his embrace and surge from his touch.

Gabriella exited her last class accompanied by stares from those around her. She ignored them and made her way to the parking lot. She figured she better get use to it, because as Troy had said, this is only the beginning.

As she entered the parking lot, she noticed something in the distance and that something was heading for her.

"Fuck!" Gabriella said out loud

"Gabriella!", "Gabriella!", "Look over here.", "How was class?", "Have you seen Troy today?", "Right here Gabriella", "You look beautiful today."

Just what she needed, paparazzi, Gabriella continued walking to her car not saying a word, only slightly giving a smirk when one of them asked her if Troy wore boxers or briefs. What kind of question is that, she thought.

Gabriella got into her car and drove off, hoping that they wouldn't follow her.

Gabriella pulled up to the studio and told the guy in the guard shack her name and why she was there. He naturally asked for id, which she gave.

"All right Miss Montez, Mr.Bolton is filming in studio 17. Take this street all the way back till you can't go anymore, then take a left. It's the third lot on the right."

Gabriella took her guest pass and made her way to studio 17.

She walked up to what she assumed was the right studio. She slowly opened the door and entered cautiously. She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her clothes. She wanted to make sure she looked presentable. Gabriella walked to where she heard voices.

"Gabs!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella turned to where she heard Sharpay's voice, and was soon met with a skipping Sharpay coming right for her.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella into a bear hug, "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you. Oh, wait, let me guess, you came to see your celebrity roommate work her magic, eh? Sharpay said, truly believing that was why Gabriella was there.

"Um, well, actually I'm here to see Troy, he wanted me to come by," Gabriella said hesitantly

Sharpay looked at her with a raised eyebrow and crunched noise not comprehending what Gabriella had just said.

"But as a plus I get to see my super talented celebrity roommate in action," Gabriella concluded knowing that Sharpay need validation.

Sharpay's face lit up, "well, naturally Gabs, duh. Let me take you to Troy, I'm sure he will be stoked to see you."

Gabriella followed Sharpay to wear numerous camera lights and people stood. She couldn't help but be nervous, this was so surreal.

"Babe!" Troy whispered in her ear coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her little waist.

Gabriella smiled and leaned her head upon his

"I've been chomping at the bit since I got here this morning. The clock moved so slowly," Troy said softly, with Gabriella still resting in his embrace.

Gabriella turned to face him and smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips , then pulling him into a tight hug, "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this," Gabriella said into his neck.

Troy pulled away slightly from Gabriella's embrace. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Troy said looking into her deep brown orbs with concern.

Gabriella remained silent for a moment not sure if she should tell him, wait what was she thinking, of course she should. God, hadn't she learned that secret's only cause more problems.

"Well, apparently, WE are on the cover of several magazines," She said matter fact

Troy just nodded, becoming a little tense.

Gabriella noticed this, but continued, "well, now it's all over campus and the paps got me while I was walking to me car," She said real fast as if all one word.

"What! "Troy exclaimed, "ugh, I'm so sorry Gabriella, I thought you wouldn't be bothered at school; I thought there was some rule about trespassing and what not. God! Don't worry I will take care of this." Troy said, his hand now pulled into tight fist.

Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on his face to calm him," Baby, I'm fine. Yeah it sucks but, I'll deal with it. Everything is fine now. I'm with you and that's all I wanted."

Troy relaxed at her touch and smiled

"I've been thinking about you all day," Gabriella said biting her bottom lip and inching closer to Troy.

"Oh really, what have you been thinking?" Troy said beginning to feel aroused at the possibilities.

Gabriella giggled and whisper softly into his ear so that the heat from her breath would gently caress his ear lobe," Later."

Troy felt chills run up his body.

"Um Troy, if you could pull yourself away from your lady friend, they would really like to shoot a few more scenes," Chad said nudging his best friend.

Troy laughed,"oh sorry man, but hey, I don't think you have formally met Gabriella."

Chad smiled and stuck out his hand, "I have heard ALOT about you Gabriella," Chad said nudging and winking at Troy, "nice to finally meet you"

"Chad you are such an idiot," Troy said as he rolled his eyes.

"What did I do", Chad said clueless as ever.

Gabriella laughed, "It's nice to meet you too, Chad."

Troy introduced Gabriella to the remainder of the cast as well as to the director. Afterwards she sat and watched Troy complete the last few scenes for the day.

"Troy is really talented," Gabriella thought. She noticed how much passion and thought he put into the words and actions of his character and it brought a smile to her face. "He is amazing"

Troy had finished shooting and the crew was now picking up. He walked over to where Gabriella was laughing with Chad. Troy could only imagine what stupid shit Chad was telling her.

He came up from behind her and playfully bit her neck.

"Troy," Gabriella squealed.

"Well, I will take that as my cue to leave," Chad said smiling at the two love birds and walking towards his second home, craft service.

"Is it later yet?" troy asked pulling Gabriella tighter to him so that her ass was now rubbing up against his penis.

Gabriella giggled and turned to face him, "why, do you want it to be", she said playfully kissing his lips.

Troy pulled her to him, "Hell yeah, I do." He said in a duh tone.

Gabriella giggled and brushed the hair away from his gorgeous blue eyes so that she could look into them.

She moved closer to him, so that he could feel the heat from her mouth on his and said in a seductive whisper, "To bad we aren't at home."

Troy feeling completely aroused couldn't wait till they got home. He wanted her now. She looked so sexy right now, in front of him. He loved the way her shirt fell exposing her bare shoulder and how her skirt showed of her sexy toned legs. The way she rubbed his face to calm him. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, right now.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Follow me."

Gabriella looked at him confused but before she could say anything she was being pulled into a room full of clothes.

Troy locked the door and approached Gabriella, "we don't want a repeat of the coat closet."

Gabriella giggled," are you serious, here, right now?" she said as Troy began to kiss her exposed shoulder.

"mmmm hmmm" was all Troy said.

Gabriella tilted her head back allowing Troy better access to her collarbone and neck. She let out a moan. She really needed this, being with Troy always made everything better.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella's neck so that he could look her in the eyes. He smiled bitting down on his bottom lip as he slowly ran his hands under Gabriella's shirt lifting it above her head and tossing it on the ground. He took her face in his hands and whispered, "you are so beautiful" and kissed her lips gently then deepening it. He massaged her tongue with his as he moved his head from one side to the other in order to reach the full depth of her warm sensational mouth.

Gabriella had her hands resting on Troy's chest. She moved them to the hem of his T-shirt, letting them rest there for a moment till finally pulling away from Troy's kiss so that she could fully remove it. She quickly found his mouth and picked up where she had left off.

Troy moved his hand from Gabriella's face to her back where they quickly found her bra clasp, which he undid immediately, allowing it to fall off her tiny frame exposing her erect breast. Troy pulled away from their kiss in order to admire her body, then finally placing one in his mouth causing Gabriella to throw her head back and moan in pleasure.

Gabriella had begun to breathe heavily. God, she wanted him, she needed him. Her hand found his belt buckle removing it one quick motion. She lowered herself so that her head was directly in front of the bulge that had formed his pants. She smiled please with herself. She removed his pants along with his boxers with one hard tug. She licked along his shaft causing him to shiver and let out a moan. Gabriella then placed the head of his penis in her mouth giving it a nice kiss. She was about to take him in fully when she was pulled up to her feet.

Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes and smiled, "Do you know how much you mean to me?" he said trying to catch his breath.

Gabriella smiled and bit down on her bottom lip, "As much as you mean to me," she said having a hard time getting the words out thanks to the wave emotion that had suddenly come over her.

Troy smiled and covered Gabriella's mouth with his. He moved his hands underneath her skirt grabbing her butt and lifting her leg. He moved his hand to the front of her panties, running his index finger underneath the rim teasing her. She let out moan of need. Troy move his hand further down her panties till it found her lips to which he began to caress.

Gabriella let out another moan, "Troy, I need you, I need you."

Troy slid her panties down, grabbed the condom out his wallet, and placed it on his penis. He lifted Gabriella above his erection, positioning her against the wall for support. He slid his penis into her and they both moaned in pleasure. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. "Oh my, oh my," she moaned. Gabriella moved with his motion, every thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Troy, I'm about to cum, ohhh." Gabriella moaned

"Me too baby," Troy said between thrust.

Troy grabbed her butt and pushed into her one more time and they came together.

Troy lowered Gabriella to the ground, the both of them trying to catch their breaths. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand pulling him to her and gave him a kissed full of emotion.

Troy kissed Gabriella back knowing what she was feeling because he was feeling it to. The both pulled away at the same time resting their foreheads on one another's and smiled. Neither had to say it, they both knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**AN: Sorry for the delay. The Holidays consumed a great deal of my time. I hope yalls was a great as mine. **

**I have written chapter 12 and part of 13, they just need to be typed so I hope that makes up for the delay.**

**Please keep the reviews coming, I love reading what yall think!**

**Chapter 11**

It had been a month since Troy and Gabriella had officially become a couple. Troy was wrapping up _Hands of a God_ and preparing for promotion of an indie film he had done about eight months ago; _Carmine DePaula_ which chronicles the rise of a young mob boss. _Carmine DePaula_ had been nominated for several awards and was in the running for break out film of the year; therefore the big wigs decided that extensive promotion was necessary.

Gabriella was completing her midterms and anticipating the long awaited fall break. Classes had become more intense with the constant chatter about her and Troy along with the random confrontations from Trevor.

Gabriella had been lying in bed awake for the past hour admiring the body she was curled into. The happenings of the past month running in and out of her head, she couldn't remember being this happy and Troy was the reason for that.

Gabriella gently stroked Troy's face admiring everything about him. The way his breathing quicken at her touch, the way he unknowingly squeezed her tighter when her hand momentarily left his face, but most of all how much emotion soared through her body when she was with him or even thought of him. She was head over heels in love with Troy Bolton. It had hit her like a ton of bricks the day they had their adventure in the costume closet and ever since then it had intensified.

Troy opened his eyes and smiled at the site of the barely clothed Gabriella. There was just something about waking up to her body and scent wrapped in his sheets. It had been one amazing month since Gabriella had entered his life. Troy found himself not being able to remember what is was like not to have her and not really wanting to. He had known the minute he met her that she was something special. Troy was madly in love with her and there really was no better feeling in the world.

"Good morning baby," Troy said softly as he stroked Gabriella's face.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's nose and then rested her forehead upon his, "I love you," she said, locking her brown eyes with his sparkling blue ones. Gabriella had wanted to say this for the past hour, hell for the past few weeks.

Troy smiled as big as a four year old on Christmas morning. He pulled Gabriella into a fiery kiss full of passion and love. He pulled away and looked her in her brown soft eyes, "I love you too babe, so much."

Gabriella and Troy laid in each other's arms savoring the moment and soon feel back into a blissful slumber.

* * *

"Gabriella," Troy whispered trying to wake her,"Babe…..Gabs…… Gaaaabrrriella."

Deciding that this was not going to work he went into plan B, which was much more fun.

Troy moved so that he was straddling Gabriella's waist. He leaned down and kissed the left side of her neck just under the earlobe which caused her to move slightly. He kissed the right side of her neck, but this time nibbled at the skin along her collarbone. Gabriella's eyes fluttered but shut again. Troy then slid his hands up her bare stomach only stopping once they reached her red lace bra. Just as he was about to sneak his hand beneath the cup, Gabriella's eyes sprung open and her mouth formed a seductive smirk, "Troy, aren't you worn out from last night?"

Troy laughed at the absurd question and rolled over onto his back pulling Gabriella on top of him, "I can never get enough of you," he said as he began to devour her neck.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy, Troy, Troy, what am I going to do with you?"

Troy gave her a sneaky smile, "Well, I could…"

Gabriella cut him off before he could finish the sentence she knew was coming by running her tongue across his lips then sweetly kissing them. Gabriella smiled at him and then climbed out of bed.

"Gabriella, come on, are you kidding me?" Troy said feeling kind of hot and bothered.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy, you know my friend Taylor is coming in town today and I want to make sure she has a blast while she is here. So you, Mr. Bolton need to get your sexy ass out of bed and into the shower. We still have to go by my apartment before we pick her up and go for dinner in a few hours."

Troy looked at her confused, "But babe its morning."

Gabriella smiled at him, "No, sweetheart it's three in the afternoon. Now, come on lover boy, clothes off and in the shower," she ordered.

Troy smiled and admired how sexy she looked when she was being assertive.

Troy got up out of bed and walked over to Gabriella, encircling her in his arms, "okay, now don't be mad, but I kinda, sorta forgot that Taylor was coming in town and told Chad we could do something."

Gabriella stood in Troy's death grasp for a moment going over in her head what he had just said.

"Well, I hope Chad likes opinionated and highly intelligent girls because it looks like he will be joining us for dinner." Gabriella said giving Troy a smirk and heading for the shower.

"Oh yeah, he loves them," Troy yelled sarcastically.

"This is going to be interesting," he thought, "Gabriella knows Chad likes his girls dumb, real, real dumb," Troy chuckled and said aloud, "Chad is such a wanker, but you gotta love him"

"This is going to be one entertaining night," Troy thought as he headed into the bathroom to join Gabriella in the shower.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella waited outside Gabriella's apartment for Troy to get the car out the garage.

"Well Gabs, you sure seem to be taken with this Troy Bolton." Taylor stated.

Gabriella laughed; Taylor always had a way with words, "yeah Tay, I'm rather taken with Troy. I love him."

Taylor looked at Gabriella with squinted eyes trying to read her, "Hmm, well this is an interesting development. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"Ugh, you sound like Trevor," Gabriella said in disgust.

Taylor stared at Gabriella with stern eyes, "what? Trevor? Why the hell are you talking to that over inflated imbecile? I thought you erased him from your life after all he has done to you." Taylor stated becoming more and more perturbed by the minute.

"We have some classes together and as I'm sure you know; Troy and I have graced the cover of magazine after magazine. Well he likes to confront me with it every chance he gets and tell me what a mistake I'm making and how I'm just going to get hurt, blah blah, "Gabriella said trying get this over with as soon as possible.

Taylor laughed, "He is much dumber than he looks, and that's not saying much. What right does he have to lecture you on getting hurt? Did he fall off the short bus? Because last time I checked he was the king of hurting Gabriella Montez and has no right to even talk to you. Ugh, I mean he…"

Gabriella cut her off as Troy pulled up, "Taylor, we will finish this later. Troy doesn't know all the sorted details.

Taylor looked at Gabriella in confusion but just nodded.

Gabriella and Taylor got into Troy's car.

"Mr. Bolton this is a rather nice car, the acting business must be booming, "Taylor stated.

Troy laughed, "I do alright."

"Uh huh, well, I feel I need to say something before we head out." Taylor began

"Oh god" Gabriella said under her breath. Taylor was known for her honesty and just because you were "famous" didn't mean you got special treatment.

"Mr. Bolton, Gabriella is one of my dearest friends. I would jump over the moon for her. Gabriella is a very caring and giving individual and people tend to take advantage of that, so don't let me hear that you are just doing just that." Taylor finished.

Troy looked at Taylor from the rear view mirror, "With all due respect, Taylor, Gabriella is a big girl and she can take care of herself. I do appreciate that you feel the need to protect her, but she is strong, she doesn't and won't do anything she isn't ready for. I love Gabriella very much and I plan on being the guy that is there when she is happy, when she is sad, when she is angry; I plan on being there for everything. I'm not going anywhere."

There was silence.

"And Taylor, please call me Troy."

"Gabriella smiled at Troy and then turned to look at Taylor with pleading eyes.

Taylor smiled, "so "TROY", Gabriella tells me we are meeting some guy name Chad for dinner. What do I have to expect from his presence."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, Taylor approves.

Troy laughed at Taylor's question, he really had no idea what to expect from Chad's presence.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the restaurant. Naturally they were met by the paparazzi. Troy told Taylor just to ignore everything they say and ask.

They pulled into the valet and soon exited the car. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked over to Taylor. He gestured for her to go ahead of them. The paparazzi flashed away and yelled question after question, naturally wanting to know who the new face was. Troy and Gabriella gave a curtsey smile and along with Taylor entered the restaurant.

Troy introduced Chad to Taylor and Chad being Chad winked and whispered to Troy, "She's hot"

Taylor groaned and pulled her hand out of Chad's grasp and, "wanker," she said under her breath.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other with concern, then sat down to dinner with an annoyed Taylor and a horny Chad.

Troy and Gabriella did their best to maintain the peace, but in true Chad form his filter was not turned on.

"So Taylor, what's a hot little thing like you studying in school? Chad asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes but answered anyway," Psychology, I want to get my doctorate."

"Oh, I see, you want to fix all the hearts you break with that sexy little body." Chad said winking.

Gabriella giggled, did he really think this was working,

Taylor dropped her fork onto her plate and turned her attention to Chad.

"Chad, is it? Do you really believe the garbage coming out of your mouth? Do those lines really work? Let me give you a little advice, calling a girl a "hot little thing" or constantly talking about a girl's body is going to get you nowhere. Let me guess, you probably haven't had sex in over a year and you think it's because those girls are "blind" or "brain dead" to not want to get with you. News flash, it's you. Why don't you use what is located between your ears, better known as your brain, and try to get to know a girl. I promise you will be much more successful." Taylor smiled and went back to eating her dinner.

Gabriella and Troy were silent trying to recover from almost chocking on their food.

Chad sat there in silence with a scowl on his face and remained that way till it was time to leave.

Troy had never seen Chad this quiet. If he didn't know better he would think that Taylor actually got to him and he was considering what she had said.

The foursome waited outside for the car to pull up.

"Gabs, I'm really tired, do you mind if we call it a night, my head is pounding," Taylor groaned.

"Tay, Troy and I need to run back to his place for a bit but if you want to go home right now, I'm sure Chad could bring you," Gabriella said cautiously.

Chad turned his head and looked at Gabriella as if she had said the most outrageous thing.

Before Chad could say anything Troy chimed in, "Chad would be more than happy to, right Chad?" Troy said giving Chad a pleading look.

Chad groaned, "Sure, it will be no problem."

"Fine, whatever, let's go," Taylor scoffed

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into to Troy's apartment and entered his bedroom.

"Wow, that was a complete disaster," Gabriella stated as she threw herself of his bed

Troy laughed and crawled into bed next to her, "it wasn't that bad."

Gabriella turned to look at Troy to see if he was serious and was met with a kiss.

"mmmm, what was that for," she asked nuzzling into him

"Because I love you," He stated closing his eyes.

"mmmm I love you too," she said as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella shot up out of bed," Oh fuck, Taylor is going to kill me. We were supposed to go back to my place. Great, I'm going to get such a tongue lashing, ugh."

Troy set-up and laughed, "tongue lashing eh?"

Gabriella shot him a look, "Trooooy," she wined

"Gabs, we will just tell her we feel asleep, she will understand," Troy said as he gathered his things to leave.

Gabriella was silent, "he doesn't know Taylor," she thought.

Gabriella and Troy arrived at her apartment minutes later. Gabriella pulled Troy out of the car, he wasn't moving fast enough for her. Troy giggled at how frantic she was; he just didn't get it.

When they reached the elevator Troy turned Gabriella to him and rested his hand on her shoulders, "Gabriella, calm down, it's going to be fine. Okay? Breathe, she is one of your best friends, plus Sharpay is up there to entertain her, I'm sure its fine."

"Shit," Gabriella said panicking, "Sharpay, oh God, I completely forgot about Sharpay. Last time I left Sharpay alone with Taylor she reenacted scenes from _Annie_."

Troy looked at Gabriella with confusion; he thought they were all friends, "huh"

Sharpay can be a little much at times and Taylor isn't as use to Sharpay's antics as I am. She loves her and all, but left alone for too long Taylor looses patience and well you witnessed Taylors honesty and Sharpay only likes to hear what Sharpay likes to hear... look whatever, we have to get up there"

Troy and Gabriella entered her apartment and there was no one in site. Taylor had obviously spent the night; the couch bed was pulled out and in disarray.

"Taylor?" Gabriella shouted.

Taylor came out of the bathroom wearing an over sized button up shirt." Hey Gabs!" Taylor said excitedly.

Gabriella was confused "Um, Taylor, we fell asleep, I'm so sorry, I…"

Gabriella stopped mid statement when a shirtless Chad entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

**AN: I hope yall like this chapter, it's a doozy!**

_**ps: yall**__**s**__** reviews are amazing!**__** Thank you so much! I really look forward to yalls thoughts after this one! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12**

A week had pass since Taylor had come in town for fall break and now Gabriella, Troy and Chad were on their way to the airport. Chad and Taylor had been inseparable after THAT morning, the morning Gabriella would rather forget.

**Flash back**

_"Taylor?" Gabriella shouted._

_Taylor came out of the bathroom wearing an over sized button up shirt." Hey Gabs!" Taylor said excitedly._

_Gabriella was confused "Um, Taylor, we fell asleep, I'm so sorry, I…"_

_Gabriella stopped mid statement when a shirtless Chad entered the room._

_Gabriella stood there with her mouth wide open not sure what to say._

_Troy stood there like a proud papa who had just had his first son._

_Chad walked over to Taylor and wrapped his __arms __around her. _

_Still no one spoke. Gabriella wasn't sure if it was the shock stopping her or the throw-up that was forming in her mouth from the thought of them having sex on her sofa._

_Troy sensing that Gabriella wasn't going to speak anytime soon and the __awkwardness__ was growing ten-fold by the second__ he__ spoke, "So, had fun last night man?"_

_Gabriella looked over at Troy with shock not believing he had just said that._

_Chad and Taylor looked at each other and laughed_

_"And this morning," Taylor stated smugly_

_"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed_

_"She speaks," Chad said jokingly_

_"Yes, Gabriella?" Taylor said nonchalantly._

_"Uh, I dunno, I'm just surprised, I dunno, it's just, it's just not every day you walk in on your best friend half clothed," she stammered._

_Chad laughed, "kinda reminds me of when I walked in on you and Troy the night you guys met in that coat closet."_

_Gabriella turne__d bright red and looked over at__ Troy._

_He smiled at her and pulled her close to him, he knew she was embarrassed and Chad never __thinking before he spoke__ had to bring shit like that up._

_"What! Gabriella Montez, you didn't tell me about that," Taylor yelled._

_Chad sensing he shouldn't have said anything, of course five minutes to late__ chimed it," Hey, Tay why don't you go get changed and I will take you to lunch."_

_Taylor smiled and kissed Chad gently on the lips, "Okay, sugar"_

_Gabriella shook her head, did she really just hear that._

_Troy laughed and batted his eyelashes, "__Yeah__ sugar__, care to explain how all this happen?"_

_Gabriella put her hand up, "Stop, not now, you guys can save that for the gym or the locker room or wherever it is you boys talk about the sorted details of your sexcapades."_

_Troy laughed and gave Gabriella an enticing look,"sexcapades? _

_Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the lips, "Forget it, you know what I mean__. I'm going to go change"_

_Chad laughed and hollered after Gabriella,"__ change__ for the sexcapades__ ha-ha__"_

_Troy shook his head at Chad in __disbelief__, "seriously man, how __did you do__ it?"_

**End Flashback**

Gabriella hugged Taylor goodbye," I'm so glad you came to visit. I'm going to miss you."

"Me to Gabs, I will be back to visit soon, I promise," Taylor stated

Taylor gave Troy a hug, threaten him and then thanked him for introducing her to Chad. Troy chuckled at her. She then walked over to Chad and gave him a hug and kiss.

Sensing that they wanted some alone time Gabriella and Troy excused themselves after telling Chad they would meet him at the car.

Troy and Gabriella held hands as they walked back to the car.

"I can't believe I have to go back to class on Monday." Gabriella stated in a sulking tone.

Troy stopped walking, as did Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his forehead on hers," How about I pick you up from your class Monday and we spend the rest of the day together? We could go to lunch then hit some shops or go to the movies. We aren't filming that day so my schedule is wide open and I would love to spend it with you."

Gabriella smiled and nodded

"Good, now I can see where my sexy genius spends her days," he said leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and deepen the kiss.

"Seriously guys, you are in the middle of a parking lot," Chad said as he approached them

The couple laughed, not realizing that they may have just been photographed.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her last class with a huge smile on her face. She was having a great day. As usual there were whispers but no Trevor confrontations and no paps this morning.

Gabriella walked through campus and was about to enter the lot where she told Troy to meet her. She had gotten out of class a little early so Troy wasn't there quite yet. Gabriella set on the bench and pulled out her I-phone.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around and rolled her eyes, "Great, she said under her breath."

"What do you want Trevor?" She stated annoyed

Once again Trevor had a magazine in his hand. He handed it to her.

The cover read, "Troyella can't keep their hands off each other" and under this were pictures of her and Troy kissing in the airport parking lot. Below all the pictures was a caption that said, "Makes you wonder what goes on behind closed doors, eh?"

Gabriella stood up and threw the magazine at Trevor then turned to walk away, but was stopped when Trevor grabbed her arm.

"Trevor, what the hell are you doing? Let me go," she demanded, trying to pull her arm away.

"Trevor, you're hurting me," she groaned

Trevor still wouldn't let go

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" Trevor spat

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "That's none of your fucking business Trevor!"

"Gabi, you are making a fool of yourself, he is just going to drop you once you give him what he wants. You can't give him what he needs." Trevor said coldly

Gabriella pulled her arm back and slapped him across his face with all the strength she had.

He let go of her arm when he brought his hands to his bright red cheek.

"How dare you talk to me like that Trevor Bell. You know absolutely nothing about Troy's and my relationship. You don't know shit about caring for someone. Troy is not the user, you are! You stay the hell away for me Trevor. I don't need you questioning everything I do. You are no longer in my life and you never will be again." She said through heavy breathing and extreme anger.

Trevor stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm again, "You listen to me Gabriella, you are making me the laughing stock of this school and I will not stand for that, you hear me," Trevor said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell is going on? Let her go, now!" Troy yelled as he approached Gabriella and Trevor

Troy had arrived moments before and just assumed Gabriella was talking with a classmate, but when this classmate grabbed Gabriella's arm roughly and he was filled with anger and decided it was time to intervene.

"Troy," Gabriella said in panic.

"Well, if it isn't "The Troy Bolton," Trevor said smugly

"I said let her go," Troy said his anger building as he walked over to Gabriella and released Trevor's grip from her arm.

Gabriella stood behind Troy

"Is there a reason you are acting this way towards my girlfriend?" Troy asked with narrowed eyes.

Trevor laughed coldly

"Something funny?" Troy said pulling his hands into a fist.

"I was just trying to have a conversation with my lovely ex-girlfriend," Trevor said innocently

Troy's eyes widen, but he tried to hide his shock

"Trevor please, stop." Gabriella pleaded from behind Troy

"Trevor, is it? You stay away for her and don't let me ever catch you touching her like that again. Do you understand me?" Troy said squeezing his fist tighter.

Trevor laughed," you know, Troy, she isn't worth it, you will discard her just like I did."

Troy lunged forward and grabbed Trevor's shirt in his hands and lifted him off the ground, "If you ever look, speak, touch or hurt Gabriella in any way, there will be consequences."

Troy was so consumed with defending Gabriella's honor that he, nor Gabriella had noticed the Paparazzi that had crept out from behind the bushes and we now snapping away at the confrontation that was playing out.

Troy let go of Trevor and looked him square in the eye," you aren't worth it."

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the hand and led her to the car as the paps snapped away asking question after question.

Gabriella looked over to where Trevor still stood. He was standing there with a smug look on his face but she could tell by the look in his eyes he was scared.

Gabriella got in the car and Troy drove away.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella pulled into the garage of Troy's apartment. He turned off the car and faced Gabriella who hadn't said a word since they left UCLA.

"So, do you want to explain to me what the hell that was all about?" Troy asked annoyed.

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. She did everything she could to push them back, but she had no such look as they began to stream down her face.

"Gabriella, what is it? What has got you so upset?" Troy asked

Gabriella just sat there crying.

"Gabriella, please talk to me, what is going on? "He pleaded

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Trevor is my ex-boyfriend. We dated all through high school and into college," She said through sniffles.

She continued, "Ever since we started dating, he has been giving me a hard time at school, showing magazine articles and asking me a million different questions. He continually tells me that you are going to hurt me, which is ironic because that's what he did to me" she said as she began to cry harder.

Troy started to speak but Gabriella stopped him

"I didn't tell you because I thought I could handle it and I didn't want you to get involved," she said softly between tears

Troy felt himself getting angry again, the idea of someone hurting Gabriella made his blood boil.

"What did he do to you?" he asked not sure he really wanted to know

"When Trevor came to UCLA he quickly became known as the basket ball sensation and I began to play second fettle to basketball and his rising popularity. I had gone to meet him one day after practice. I guess I was early because when I got there most of the team was still on the court in their jerseys. So I stood in the background waited for them to finish."

**Flashback**

_"So Trev you still with Gabriella," Boss asked _

_Trevor laughed," yeah, I don't know how to get rid of her. She is stuck to me like a leech and __it's__ not like the sex is all that good."_

_The whole team laughed in unison._

_"Thank God I have Heidi to fill all my needs. She r__eally knows how to give it." Trevor said as he mocked getting head._

_Trevor let out a laugh, "We fuck all the time in my bed and Gabriella is none the wiser, how stupid do you have to be when you don't notice the sheets smell like someone else.__ I'll be dropping her soon; she is of no use to be anymore__"_

_A round of "ohhhhhhh" filled the gym_

_ Gabriella felt as if she was about to throw up. Who was this guy standing before her? Had he always been this way, or as he said, had she been so stupid she didn't realize. Gabriella found it __hard to breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could someone hurt someone this way, someone they supposedly love__ Gabriella could no longer hold back the tears building inside her. She open__ed__ the flood gates and out they came along with the blood __curdling__ sound._

_The team turned to see where the sound was coming from and they were confronted with a sobbing Gabriella._

_Trevor's face turned white as a ghost, "Gabriella, I uhhh…"_

_"__Don't you ever fucking talk to be ever again Trevor Bell__, it's over, so over." Gabriella screamed through tears and ran out the gym._

**End Flashback**

Troy sat in the driver's seat completely consumed with anger. He wished he had knocked the shit out of that guy. The idea of anyone treating Gabriella that way made him ache all over; he couldn't believe anyone could degrade her in that manner and he was still giving her problems after what he did to her. The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

Troy hit his fist on the steering wheel and then turned his attention to a calmer Gabriella.

"I can't believe he treated you that way," he said as he looked her in her tear soaked eyes, which made him soften.

"Yeah," Gabriella said softly, looking away from him

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her to him till she was sitting on his lab.

"Baby, look at me," he said turning her face to him.

"I will never do that to you. I will never hurt you. It pains me inside to know that someone hurt you like that. I love you with all my heart. Gabriella…. he will never do that to you again, he will never hurt you again. Okay? You have to tell me if he harasses you. If he does, I will take care of it, okay?" he said squeezing her hand tight

She nodded then laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you Troy"

"I love you to baby, he said, kissing her forehead.

They sat in the car for a moment.

Gabriella as much as I love having you on top of me, my leg is going numb, do you mind if we go inside," he said sweetly

Gabriella giggled, this made Troy happy

They entered Troy's apartment and Gabriella head for the bedroom

"Where are you going Ms. Montez," Troy asked seductively

"I'm going to take a shower, Mr. Bolton," she said equally seductive only she winked.

"Oh really, well, I'm feeling dirty so I will meet you in there," Troy said biting his bottom lip.

Gabriella giggled, "don't be long."

Troy pressed the play button to listen to his messages.

"You have 15 new messages," the box announced

"Geez," Troy said aloud

"Troy, this is Chad, omg Taylor…"

"Delete" Troy said as he deleted his message

13 unimportant messages later…

"Troy, this is Leslie. I just faxed you the cover of the upcoming _People Magazine._ Call me when you have seen it, we need to talk."

Troy walked over to the fax. "How the hell does she have a copy of the cover already" he said aloud.

He pulled the paper off the tray and his mouth dropped.

"Fuck!" he said under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: I hope are having a wonderful New Year!**

**Chapter 13**

Troy held the upcoming cover of _People Magazine_ in his hand, anger boiling inside him. They had not only gotten pictures of his and Trevor's confrontation, but they had gotten their hands on pictures of Gabriella and Trevor. Pictures that he assumed were at least 3 years old. These pictures were of Gabriella and Trevor kissing and gridding on one another. The pictures infuriated him. He hated seeing another guy touch her the way he was only privileged, but he despised even more that it was Trevor, the low-life who had hurt Gabriella. The magazine was trying to allude that Gabriella's past was taking its toll on Troy, hence the confrontation pictures they had of him and Trevor. They also republished the pictures of him and Gabriella kissing in the airport parking lot, making claims that Gabriella had him under a spell.

Troy read through notes that Leslie had made about the content of the article. Troy's blood began to boil and he could feel his entire body tense up. Trevor was claiming that he and Gabriella had been high school sweethearts and had come to college together, but Gabriella had decided once they arrived that she wanted to sew her wild oats and meet bigger and better people, which led to her breaking up with him. Trevor claimed to be heartbroken. He then went on to say that he had only been trying to talk to Gabriella about her "relationship" with Troy, saying that he didn't want to see her bewitch another guy like she had done him. He is quoted as saying, "I wouldn't wish the pain she caused me on my worst enemy." He then says that Troy arrived and got the wrong idea thanks to Gabriella's hold over him.

Troy couldn't stomach reading anymore. He crumpled the paper in his hand and began pacing the room trying to calm himself. He couldn't believe that after all Trevor had done to Gabriella that he would sink this low, trying to make Gabriella out to be the user/manipulator, when it was him who took that title. A million thoughts were running through his head, he knew this was bad and that his people were going to have to do major damage control. It just killed him that Gabriella was going to get pulled into this mess. The last thing he wanted was for Trevor or anyone to hurt her again. Troy couldn't help but feel responsible, if Gabriella and him hadn't been together, Trevor would never have felt threaten. This all balled down to Trevor's ignorant need to feel powerful and keep his pride intact.

"He doesn't know who he is toying with," Troy said full of rage, "This will be taken care of and Trevor Bell and all his lies will be exposed."

Troy called Leslie and explained to her about what had really happen. He then went on to explain the relationship that Trevor and Gabriella possessed then and now. Leslie, being Troy's publicist and one of the best in the biz, assured Troy that this matter would be taken care of ASAP. She reassured him that stories like these happen all the time out of jealousy and the liar usually falls flat on his/her face. She told him that she would be in contact with his team of managers and agents so that this story can be made right. Troy told her that he wanted to be briefed on any new developments. He didn't want Trevor hurting Gabriella anymore than he has.

Troy stood in silence for a moment just taking in the whole situation. He loved Gabriella so much and he knew that once he got into a relationship the shit would start to fly, but he never imagined this. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Gabriella's voice.

Gabriella entered the living room with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body, leaving little to the imagination.

"Troy, I thought you were going to join me, I was getting cold waiting for you to warm me up," she said sweetly with a sense of sexual desire implied.

Troy smiled, she looked so sexy all wet and wrapped in what Troy could only assume to be the smallest towel known to man. On any other given day he would have took her in his arms and made love to her right there. As much as that desire was boiling inside him, he knew he had to tell her what was going on.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy, hello, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry babe, look, I need to talk to you about something," He said hesitantly

Gabriella felt a chill go down her spine and her heart begin to race. She didn't like how that sounded. Every negative thought popped in her head, "omg he is going to break up with me, he realized I'm not the one, he really doesn't love me, there is someone else, omg"

"Umm, okay," Gabriella said with a shaky voice. She pulled the towel tighter around her and walked over to Troy."

Troy took Gabriella in his arms and hugged her tight. Kissing the top of her head he said, "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

Gabriella nodded her head, still keeping it nudged into his chest

Troy pulled away from her and smiled, then lead her over to the brown leather couch so they could sit. This was definitely a sitting moment.

Gabriella swallowed hard, "Troy, what is going on, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, that's not my intention. It just while you were in the shower I decided to listen to my message and I had one from Leslie."

Gabriella nodded, not really sure what the big deal was, his publicist called all the time.

He continued and took Gabriella's hands in his," well, it appears that the pictures from today of the confrontation have already been leaked and will now be on the next cover of _P__eople M__agazine_."

Gabriella froze, not sure how to react to this.

Troy proceeded to tell her about the pictures of her and Trevor from a few years ago and what angle the magazine was trying to take with it. He then showed her the fax that Leslie had sent him.

Gabriella stood up in anger, "Are you fucking kidding, those are pictures from new years eve three years ago, probably the last pictures we ever took together. I can't believe Trevor sold them those pictures and has made me to look like the bad guy."

Gabriella had begun to pace the room biting so hard on her lip that Troy was pretty sure there would be hole. Gabriella stopped pacing and dropped to her knees and began to cry," Why is he trying to hurt me, hasn't he done enough. What are my friends and family going to say when they see this? The only people who know the real story are you, Sharpay, Taylor and well, Boss, Trevor's teammate, he was always nice to me."

Troy walked over to Gabriella and took her in his arms

"Troy, everyone is going to believe that I'm this horrible person. What am I going to do?" Gabriella said through crocodile tears.

"You mean, what we are going to do," He stated with a smile

Gabriella looked up at Troy in confusion, "What?"

"Gabriella, I love you, we are in this together no matter what. I told you that I wouldn't let him or anyone hurt you and I plan on sticking to that. I have already talked to Leslie and told her the real story and she is working on making this right." Troy said trying to reassure her.

"I don't know Troy, this is going to be bad, the paps are going to be all over us and I don't want to think about school. God, he is ruining my life again," she said as she started to cry again.

"Fucking Bastard," Troy said to himself. He was beyond pissed, but he had to keep it together because if Gabriella saw how angry he really was it would just make matters worse, but all he wanted to do was to knock the shit out of Trevor for doing this to Gabriella.

"Babe, I know this seems like the end of the world, but he is not going to get away with this. Leslie is going to make this right, I promise. Trevor didn't think this through, he did this all through anger and jealously and people who do that don't think of the repercussions. All it will take is one account to refute his claim and demean his accountability. He will wish he never talked to _People_. Leslie will come up with something. What we have to do is act nonchalant and go on with our lives. Okay?

"But…I…don't know how I can do that, everyone thinks I'm this….this she-devil" she said

Troy laughed, "Babe, you are not a she-devil."

"Well, I'm just trying to think what those stupid sites are going to say about me, like that Hilton guy, who is like in love with you," Gabriella spat

Troy laughed again. He could tell she was coming around.

Gabriella smiled," Can, we go lie in bed and watch a movie."

"Sure, but you have to stay just like you are," he said raising his eyebrows.

Gabriella looked down at the small towel that was wrapped around her. She smirked and kissed him on lips, "Deal"

Troy lifted himself and Gabriella off the floor and they made their way to the bedroom.

What Gabriella needed was to feel herself wrapped in Troy's arms, because the next few days were going to be hell. She knew Troy wanted her to have faith that it was going to work out, but she knew better than to under estimate Trevor. Leslie would only be able to do so much; she had a feeling that she would have to get her hands dirty if she wanted the truth to come out. She would have to wait though and the waiting was what was going to drive her crazy. Thanks God she had Troy.

* * *

Troy had a meeting with Leslie that morning and not wanting to leave Gabriella alone, he insisted that she come along.

Gabriella had put up a fight, because she really didn't want to leave the house and face what the world had coming for her. After several kisses and pleading looks from Troy she agreed. "God, why did his eyes have to be so enticing," she knew just staring into them for a couple minutes she would do whatever he wanted, but she wasn't telling him that.

The two made it out the apartment and into the car without being sited, thank God for the garage. They weren't so lucky when they had arrived at Leslie's office.

Troy walked over to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door and helped Gabriella out and whispered "try to smile," as he closed the door.

Gabriella put on her best fake smile she could muster up, took Troy's hand and made her way to the front door.

"Gabriella, have you talked Trevor?", "Please give us a comment", "Troy, do you have anything to say?", "Troy, is it true she uses sex to control you?"

Gabriella did her best to keep a smile, but the last Paparazzi comment made her feel like she had been punched in the stomach and she found it hard to maintain her a smile. She lowered her head and kept walking, but soon realized Troy was no longer beside her. She turned around to see Troy still frozen in place. She walked back to him and grabbed his hand, "come on, its fine."

"No it's not fine, don't you talk about her that way. This Trevor is a lying piece of…."

"Troy, come on," Gabriella screamed.

"Don't do this, please, lets just go inside," Gabriella whispered to him.

Troy let out a sigh and pulled her close, "okay," he said and they made their way inside the building

Troy and Gabriella entered Leslie's office.

"So, you were the one making all the fuss out there," Leslie said hugging Troy

Troy sighed, "yeah, anyway, Leslie this is Gabriella."

"Very nice to meet you," Gabriella said shly

"You too Gabriella," Leslie responded

"Ok, Troy lets get down to business, you can't make a spectacle like the one I'm sure you just made out there. It's only going to make it worse."

"I know, I know," he said knowing that he shouldn't let them get to him, but he felt the need to defend Gabriella.

"Now, Gabriella, we know this Trevor guy is big sack of shit and real fans of Troy's and yourself are going to know that, but I know that's not enough. You and Troy both want Trevor to be seen as the bastard liar he is, right?"

Gabriella nodded, man this Leslie women is a pistil, maybe she would be able to take care of this.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it, "What have you come up with Leslie?"

"First off, we are going to issue a statement today from you Troy, saying that the claims are completely false. The pictures are a misinterpretation and you and Gabriella are in a happy relationship." Leslie stated as she handed Troy the paper with the statement to look over and sign.

"Gabriella, I know this all new to you, but unfortunately this is what happens when you date someone as high profile as Troy. It's by no means an excuse for what is happening, but this does happen all the time. I'm going to need you to give me a list of people who might be willing to make a statement to refute Trevor's claims." Leslie stated eagerly

"Um, well I don't know. I really didn't tell many people what happen. I'm a pretty private person and…" She said shyly

"Well Gabriella, the fastest way to make this go away is to put doubt in peoples head and the only way to do that is to have someone refute it and refute it soon."

"Well, I told my roommate, Sha.."

Leslie interrupted "Nope they will say she is lying for you, anyone else?"

"My friend Taylor knows, she lives in New York, and she is coming to visit Troy's friend Chad in a few weeks," Gabriella started to say

Leslie interrupted again, "Nope, she is too close to you and Troy."

"I told you I didn't tell many people," Gabriella said getting annoyed at Leslie's assertiveness

Troy could tell Gabriella was getting overwhelmed, "what about that Boss guy, the one who played basketball with Trevor. You said he knows what a jerk Trevor is."

Before Gabriella could respond Leslie chimed in, "He is the one we have to get, what's his full name so I can contact him?"

"No," Gabriella, yelled, "It's not that easy. You all don't know what a hold Trevor has on that team. That's why he is so angry because they have probably been giving him shit about him dumping me because now I'm dating "Mr. It Boy" himself. Trevor doesn't like to lose control, that's why this all happening. Don't you all get it, this isn't about me, it's about him and his rep, and his pride, and his control."

"Gabriella, if we want to make this better, this Boss guy is going to have to stand up for you. You said he was always nice to you, so I don't understand the problem."Troy pleaded with her.

"I know, I'm not stupid Troy, but Leslie you can't just call him, it doesn't work that way. I'm going to have to talk to him, I'm going to have to clean this up, it's my problem and I'm just dragging Troy down with me, I will fix this," Gabriella said as she walked out the office, "I'm sorry Troy, I'm really sorry."

Troy sat in confusion not sure what had just taken place. He didn't understand why Gabriella felt she had to do this all alone. It killed him inside to know that she was blaming herself. He had to make her understand that this wasn't her fault and that she was far from bringing him down. He hadn't been this happy ever.

"Leslie, I'll talk to you later," Troy said as he got up and ran out of her office.

He ran out the door to see Gabriella getting into a cab and driving off. He took out his phone to call her, but it was going straight to voicemail. His heart began to pound. He didn't know what to do. He had no way to reach her and no way to know where she was going.

Troy ran out to his car, thank god the paps had cleared out. He decided to start with her apartment.

* * *

Troy banged on Gabriella's door till someone answered.

"Ok, seriously, is it really necessary to do that," Sharpay said as she filed her nails.

"Sharpay, is Gabriella here," he said franticly

"um, no, I haven't seen her since you kidnapped her a couple days ago, which by the way we need to talk about, We never really had a talk about what I will do if you hurt…"

"Sharpay, now is not the time. One, I can't take you serious with all that green slime stuff on your face and two, finding Gabriella is way more important than hearing that you will pay someone to break my legs and blah blah."

Sharpay huffed and scowled at Troy.

"Now, Sharpay can you please tell me where Gabriella might be," Troy pleaded.

"Troy I told you I haven't see her since you swept her off her pretty little feet the other day, "She said annoyed.

Troy let out a loud sigh, "shit, where could she have gone, wait, Boss, fuck what was his first name?"

Sharpay looked at him with confusion

"Sharpay, do you know someone name Boss?"

"Ummm," she said twirling her hair, "Well that loser Trevor that Gabriella dated for like a million years had a friend name Boss, he was actually very nice, not really sure why he was hanging out with a wanker like Trevor. God Trevor, he was so horrible, like he had this awful smell and…"

"Sharpay," Troy yelled

"Uh, where can I find this Boss guy?" he pleaded once again, god it was like pulling teeth to get anything out of her.

"He lives a few blocks over, why?" Sharpay questioned.

"Go wash that slime off your face, I will explain in the car." Troy said hurrying Sharpay.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at 457 Oakley. She thanked and paid the driver, then made her way to apartment C. She rung the bell and waited for someone to answer.

Just who she was looking for, "We need to talk," she said as she entered the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****Enjoy! Thank yall for all your support on my new story **_**We said Always**_** I will hopefully get the chance to work on a few more chapters soon.**

**Chapter 14**

Gabriella entered the apartment not really sure how to start the awkward conversation. She stood there in silence for a minute, but sensing the awkwardness grow by the second she mustered up the courage to speak.

"I know it's been a while, but I really need your help. My life has turned into a whirlwind. I am happy for the first time in long time and now he is trying to tear it all apart. You're the only one that can help me; you're the only one who has never back down to him." Gabriella said with pleading looks and sorrow.

When he didn't say anything she spoke again, "Paul, please, I know you cared about me once and I hope you still do, please help me. Trevor is trying to ruin my happiness all because he feels overshadowed and dooped."

"You know Gabriella; I could have made you happy. I was there for you every time Trevor dismissed you and made you cry."

"I know Boss, I mean Paul, I just loved our friendship so much that I couldn't jeopardize it," she said as she walked closer to him.

"What friendship, after you ran out of the gym that day I called you that night and the day after that and the day after that and nothing, not a word till today." He said full of hurt

"I know, I know," she said throwing her hands in the air and then letting them fall to her side loudly, " Paul you don't understand how bad he hurt me. I didn't want to speak to anyone. Trevor was my first love, my first kiss, my first date, my first everything. He took away everything. I know it was wrong of me to disregard you because you are right; you were always there for me. You don't know how much I appreciate that, but after what I went through, after hearing what a fool he made of me day after day I couldn't be around anything that even reminded me of him and as sad as it made me feel, you fell into that category.

"You could have at least explained that to me, you at least owed me that," Boss spat

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "I did, so many times. There were so times that I just wanted to call you and just talk to you, but I couldn't. I missed you, I missed our friendship. That's why I wrote a letter."

"I didn't get a letter," he said looking at her bewildered

"I never sent it. I guess I was scared that too much time had gone by and it wouldn't have matter. Anyway, I wrote this about a year ago. I hope that you will read it so that it can maybe help you understand. For what it's worth you meant a lot to me, Paul, you still do and I really have missed you in my life." Gabriella said as she handed him the note and walked to the door.

"Do you love him?" Paul called after her as she was about to open the door

Gabriella turned around to face him and smiled, "More than I have loved anything in my life."

Paul smiled and she smiled back then walked out the door, "I'll talk to you later ?"

"yeah," he said.

* * *

"Gabriella Marie Montez, what the fuck are you doing coming out of Paul Boss' apartment," Sharpay yelled as she and Troy got out his car

Gabriella stopped in her tracks. She paid no attention Sharpay's rant she was to occupied by the sadness in Troy's eyes. It pained her to see him like that, but she couldn't tell him what she was going to do. He would have tried to stop her or want to come and this was something she needed to do alone.

She walked up to Troy and wrapped her arms around him. He stood stiff for a moment and returned the tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered," this was something only I could take care of."

Troy nodded

"Um, Gabriella I believe I asked you something. Do you plan on answering me," Sharpay said tapping her foot vigorously on the concrete.

"No, Sharpay, I do not, not before Troy and I talk," Gabriella said sternly

Sharpay's jaw dropped, "but, uh, I…"

"Shar I promise I will explain, but right now Troy and I need to talk," Gabriella explained

Shar huffed and got back in the car.

"Can we take Sharpay back to our apartment then go back to your place and talk, please," she pleaded

Troy looked down at her and felt himself softening, "uh, yeah, sure."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat on Troy's bed in silence.

Troy didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words. He had figured that she had gone to this guy Boss's place, but it didn't change the fact that it was a very bad idea. He knew nothing of this guy. Gabriella said he was nice, but then again she dated Trevor and look what he turned out to be. What if Trevor had been there? She could have been hurt, been out numbered. The idea of something happening to her made him sick to his stomach and that is what hurt the most. It wasn't that she was at this guy's apartment, it was that she put herself in harm's way.

Gabriella wasn't sure where to begin. She was so nervous. She had never seen Troy so quiet and on edge. She would have to tell him about her and Paul's friendship and his connection to Trevor. She would also have to tell him what she asked of him and how he hadn't agreed to help her, yet.

Gabriella turned to face Troy, "Troy, I owe you an explanation."

"Yeah, you do," he said coldly, "I mean, damnit Gabriella, do you know what could have happen to you. What if Trevor had been there, then what."

Gabriella flinched at his coldness, "I know Troy, but I had to take care of this myself. Things didn't exactly end on the best of terms with Paul and I. You and Leslie thought it would be as simple as a phone call, but it's not Troy, this is a part of my life neither of you know nor understand. It's just not right to call and ask so much of someone you don't even know. Can you understand that?"

Troy inhaled and exhaled loudly

"Paul was my safe place when Trevor was being an ass. He for some reason was the only person Trevor couldn't bully and that made me feel secure. He is a very kind person and he didn't approve of the way Trevor treated me. He was my saving's grace more times than I can count. I really considered him on my best friends, but I think he saw me as a little more. I knew that. but I ignored it. Well, when Trevor and I ended our relationship, I think he partly thought I would come running to him, but I didn't. I never spoke to him again. It was just too hard. I wanted to rid myself of everything that reminded me of Trevor and unfortunately that included Paul."

Gabriella moved a little closer to Troy on the bed so that she could grab his hand, he didn't pull away, she continued, "I knew the only way for Paul to help was for me to go to him and explained myself, so that's what I did."

Troy turned to her," and did he, agree that is."

"He didn't say no," she said softly

"Well, what did he say?" Troy asked

"He asked me if I loved you?" she said as she stood up

"Listen, I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm sure you want some time to think, I know what I did was stupid, but I hope you can understand why I did it, it was time for me stand up for myself."

Gabriella made her way to the bathroom.

"What did you say?" Troy asked turning his attention to Gabriella

"To what?" she replied.

"To what he asked you." he said staring up at her.

She smiled and said, "More than I have loved anything in my life," she then made her way into the bathroom and shut the door.

Troy sat on the bed for a moment taken in everything she had said. He had been upset, but he really did understand why she did it. She wanted to take control of the situation. Having control of your life when you are in his line of work was hard and he knew that. He had been fighting to maintain control for years.

Troy smiled and made his way to bathroom. He opened the door quietly. He smiled at the sound of Gabriella humming and singing.

Troy took off his clothes and walked over to the shower. He bit down on his lip and the sight of Gabriella's figure through the glass. He pushed opened the door and got in.

He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, which caused her jump. He smiled and then pulled her backside into his pelvis. He kissed her neck and said, "I love you".

Gabriella smiled turning around to face him as the water now ran down her back, "I love you too."

Troy in-circled her waist in his arms pulling her tight against him; and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy covered her mouth with his leading to Gabriella melting into his embrace. She pressed her tongue against his lips wanting to enter, he allowed her in willingly. Their tongues massaged one another sending surges throughout both their bodies.

Troy pressed her against the shower wall as their kisses became more and more intense. Everything in him wanted her. He pulled away and took in her form. The way the water slid down her breast to her flat stomach rolling down to her mound then absorbing the water made him hard beyond belief.

He brought his mouth to her breast licking the drops as they fell onto it. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. He allowed another drop to fall further tracing it with his tongue till finally stopping at the entrance of her vagina. He traced her folds with his tongue sending Gabriella into ecstasy,

Gabriella grabbed Troy's head pulling him up to face her. She smiled and then grabbed his swollen member, "I want you inside me," she said with hungry eyes.

Troy kissed her lips gently, "I love you more than I've love anything in my entire life."

She smiled as he repeated what she had said. She kissed him, pulling him to her.

Troy smiled in understanding and lifted himself so that he could enter her gently. He thrust into her and moaned in pleasure.

Gabriella lifted her leg so that he could enter her fully. She placed her hands on his butt so that they moved with his every thrust.

Troy pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes as he quickened his pace. They both moaned at his change in pace.

"Oh God Troy, Oh my," she said breathing heavy.

Troy kissed her lips then pulled out of her.

Gabriella exasperated in confusion.

Troy smiled and turned her around pulling her backside into his pelvis. He maneuvered himself so that he could enter her vagina with ease. He thrust into her taking her in fully with one movement.

Gabriella screamed in pleasure as she gradually stood raising her arm behind her head pulling Troy's head into her neck. She moved with his motions allowing herself to come closer and closer to the edge.

"Troy I about to cum, I'm about to cum," she said between shallow breaths.

Troy made one final thrust and they came in unison.

Gabriella turned to face him and kissed him on the mouth sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he turned off the water. He then picked her up out of the shower and carried her to the bed. He laid next to her brushing the wet hair off her face, "Baby, I want you to know that you mean everything to me. I'm your saving grace. I will always love you and be here for you, no matter what arrogant asshole tries to get in the way, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

Gabriella giggled, "Good, because I like being stuck with you, I especially like being stuck to you."

Troy raised his eye brows, "oh really, is that so," he said tracing her naked body with his finger

"Uh, huh," she said biting her lip

"Prove it." Troy said seductively.

Gabriella giggled and round two started.


	15. Chapter 15

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****Enjoy! ****Yall can thank Dee for this update!**

**Chapter 1****5**

It had been a week since Gabriella had gone to see Boss. The more days that past the more she worried that he wasn't going to help her. She had been convinced that he would be the one to make this all go away, but now, it didn't appear that way.

Class had become relentless. The chatter had immensely grown and Trevor was once again the God of the school. The looks and comments from her classmates had become rude and vulgar. They really thought she was a she-devil. The one thing Gabriella did know, was Trevor and the more drama the better, but she wasn't giving into his ways, she held her head high had ignored him as well as the others in their classes. She sensed that he wanted a response from her, but she wasn't giving it to him, and she knew that angered him. Every time he would walk by her desk he would deliberately ram into it and Gabriella being strong willed, refused to look up at him, which resulted in Trevor scoffing and walking off. These actions just exemplified that he had done this horrid thing to her for attention.

Every day after class the paparazzi waited for her. She would just smile and ignore everything they said. The days Troy would pick her up from school were crazy. It was like the paps had a tracking devise on his car because they seemed to multiply on those days. When Troy was there she not only had to deal with the paps, but the immature student body who yelled obscenities at her as well screaming that Troy could do better, but Troy had insisted that he pick her up on the days that he could. He wanted to be able to be there as much as possible; he didn't want to risk her having another encounter with Trevor, Gabriella appreciated him for that.

This whole ordeal had brought Gabriella and Troy all the more close. They were together almost every night and any free time during the day. They seriously were Troyella.

Today was a day that Troy would not be there to pick her up. He had a photo shoot in San Francisco and wouldn't be back till the morning. As much as she hated the extra attention from the paps and the student body on the days when he was there, she hated even more when he wasn't. Troy just seemed to make everything so much easier, even this hell.

As Gabriella walked to her car her phone rang, it was Troy.

"Hey baby, how are you, how was class?" Troy asked as he walked away from the photo shoot screen

"You know, the usual, Trevor trying to get my attention and everyone else thinking I'm Satan's human form, just a normal day." Gabriella said jokingly

Troy laughed, "Oh baby, you know you aren't Satan, but hey, the idea of you in a little Satan temptress outfit turns me on."

Gabriella giggled, "Hmm, well we might have to see what we can do about making that a reality. Maybe I can get some red lace thigh highs with a matching garter belt. Then top it off with a sexy little bra and panty set and of course some horns."

Troy's mouth dropped open and he felt it begin to salivate, "God, I miss you!"

Gabriella giggled," I miss you too, I love you, you know"

Troy smiled, "I love you too"

"Troy, my mom is beeping in right now, and I haven't talked to her since all the Trevor shit happen, you know with her being away and all. Thank God she is oblivious, but I'm sure she has heard by now."

"Alright babe, I'll call you after the shoot, I love you." Troy said as he punched Chad in arm because he was making kissing faces.

"Can't wait, Love you too" She said as she clicked over.

"Hey mama," Gabriella said hesitantly

"Gabriella Marie Montez, what is going on over there? I get home from vacation with John and I have umpteen messages from friends and family as well as these god awful magazines wanting to know my thoughts on how my daughter treats her boyfriends."

"Nice to hear from you to mother, I suspect the 3 week trip to Europe went well." She said trying to soften the mood.

"Gabriella!" Maria yelled.

Gabriella could hear John in the background trying to calm her mother. "Thank God he is there," she thought.

"Mama, I told you I met someone" Gabriella said but was soon interrupted by her mother

"Yeah, but you failed to inform me of who he was. How do you think it felt Gabriella to come home to this? I don't like what this boy is doing to you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Doing to me, doing to me, he isn't doing anything to me. You know who is doing this to me, its Trevor and if you open your eyes for a moment mother, you would see that, this all Trevor's lies."

"I don't know Gabriella, I just don't know, how are you suppose to become a successful doctor with all this hanging over your head. This Troy boy is just going to hinder your opportunities"

"Ahhhh mama, do you hear yourself? Do you even care what I'm going through? Troy makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. He is amazing and he makes feel like I can do anything. He doesn't doubt me or force me into things. God!" Gabriella screamed

"Gabriella, I know it must be hard, I just don't want to see this ruin your future. It takes a lot to get into a good Medical School."

"I don't want to be a fucking doctor! Troy is my future and if you don't want to accept that then fine, I guess I will just have to deal with this without the support of my own mother…" She screamed

Gabriella saw the paparazzi approaching her, "shit, mama, I have to go, I have things I need to deal with and this is just one more I didn't count on. Thanks for that." Gabriella said hurt and hung up the phone, leaving her mother speechless on the other line.

She clutched her phone in her hand tight and pulled her purse to her as she walked through the abundant flashes.

"Gabriella over here, gives us smile?", "Where's Troy?" they yelled

Gabriella let out a sigh

"Gabriella!" she heard someone calling from behind her.

She turned around see Trevor running towards her.

Gabriella quicken her pace, "oh, god please no!" she said under her breath

Trevor continued to call after her, which the paps noticed and soon realized who he was, leading to more flashes.

Trevor caught up to her just as she was about to enter her car.

"Gabriella." He called with a smug look

"Trevor, please just leave me alone, you've done enough," she whispered

Trevor laughed, "Oh, I've only just begun." He said wickedly.

She turned to look at him, her face full of fear.

She shook her head then got in her car and drove home.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her apartment still shaken up. What did he mean he had only just begun? The thought of that made her skin crawl. She really wished Troy was here.

"Sharpay, are you here?" she yelled throughout the apartment.

There was no response.

"Great, I'm alone, ugh; I really need someone to talk too, someone to make me feel at ease." She said aloud

Then it hit her, she knew what would make her feel better.

She walked into her room and turned on her computer.

She hoped onto her bed and got comfortable while she waited for it to boot up.

She logged onto her site hoping to find something to make her feel better.

**TREVOR BIG FAT WANKER!**

**50 COMMENTS**

Gabriella smiled. She knew she could count on her girls. Gabriella hadn't been on since the Trevor shit happen so this was going to be interesting

**By: Dalia 22 November 2011 1:45pm**

So gals, I'm assuming you all have seen the new cover of _People_. Not that we didn't see this coming because it's been all over the blogs for days, but still. Is it just me or does this sound like a bunch of horse shit?

**By: JB 22 November 2011 1:47pm**

I know Dalia, the "dirty pics" are so not dirty, it looks just like they are dancing. This loser is just trying to get his 15 minutes of fame. I feel bad for Gabriella, this must suck!

**By: Canadagirl ****22 ****November 2011 1:50pm**

OMG, I know! I feel so bad for her. She looks so distraught in all the paps pics, but at least she is trying to smile through it. I bet Troy is pissed!!! I wish he would have punched the shit out of him in that pic of them at UCLA!

**By: Dee ****22 ****November 2011 1:55pm**

Hey gals, remember me! I just had to come on and let you guys know jj has posted some new pics of Gabriella at school and that wanker was in them! What do yall think is going on?

Gabriella's felt consumed with anger. She knew they were being photographed but God they were posted fast. She wanted to look but at the same time she didn't. She resisted the urge and wait to see what the girls would say.

**By: Gabs ****22 ****November 2011 2:00pm**

Hey girls, I know its been like a week, but it has been crazy. I'm just trying to finish school and hang out with the new boyfriend.

**By: Dalia 22 November 2011 2:02 pm**

Ah ha! I knew it! Look at the fear in her face and the smugness in his smile. There is something going on. If you look at the other pics as she drives away you can see how proud he looks. WTF!

**By: Gabs 22 November 2011 2:03 pm**

Fucking Bastard!

Gabriella was so consumed with anger.

**By: Sue November 2011 2:04**** pm**

Whoa Gabs! You okay? Nice to have you back!

**By: JB ****November 2011 2:06 pm**

Well, hello Gabs! WOW I don't think I have heard you be that vocal. We have missed you though!

**By: Gabs ****November 2011 2:09 pm**

Sorry, I just really don't like this dude! He is trying to ruin Gabriella's life all because he was probably given shit about her dating someone way better than he ever could be. I bet he was threatening her in those pics!

After Gabriella PUNCH IT, it was too late, she probably had said too much

**By: Dalia ****November 2011 2:11 pm**

Hmm Gabs, that's some great insight. I thought he just might want 15 minutes of fame but your idea sure makes a lot more sense. It explains so much more.

**By: Emme **** November 2011 2:15 pm**

Ohhh yeah , that does make more sense, good catch Gabs!

**By: TinTin **** November 2011 2: 22 pm**

This wanker loser is just pissed because Gabriella is with Troy Bolton. Troy is gorgeous and talented and he could have anyone and he chose her, so this f'er is just pissed. Karma's a bitch, he will get his!

Gabriella laughed

**By: Gabs **** November 2011 2:23 pm**

Lets hope so TinTin!

**By: EMZ **** November 2011 2:25 pm**

Ahaha TinTin! Anyway, enough about this wanker! I hope we get some Troyella pics soon. I love seeing them out and happy.

**By: JB **** November 2011 2:27 pm**

I'm sure Troy gives her some good lovin and that makes it better! Haha!

JB didn't know how true that was. Troy was amazing in bed!" She laughed, "Everything he did made it all better."

**By: Gabs ****November 2011 2:32 pm**

I'm sure everything he does makes it all better!

**By: Dalia **** November 2011 2:24 pm**

Oh yeah Gabs, oh yeah! Still I don't think I would leave the bedroom! I bet he knows how to work it! Haha! I need to stop!

Gabriella felt herself blushing. This was her cue to go. As funny as it was to read them talk about sexing her boyfriend up, there is only so much she could take.

**By: Gabs **** November 2011 2:37 pm**

On that note, I'm gonna go!

**By: JB **** November 2011 2:39 pm**

HaHa, look what you did Dalia, you scared off Gabs! Haha, kidding! Don't be a stranger Gabs!

Gabriella smiled and signed off.

Wow, that really did make her feel better. It was nice to know some people saw through Trevor's bullshit. Hopefully more will come and maybe the pics from today will help.

Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She smiled and said aloud, that must be Troy."

She walked into the living room then picked up her phone and answered without looking.

"Hey", she said happily

Gabriella? Was the response

"Yeah," she said kinda confused.

"Is now a good time? Can you talk," he said

Realizing who it was now," uh yeah, now's good, so how are you?" she replied hopefully


	16. Chapter 16

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****When I started to write this chapter I had in my mind what was going to happen, well, while writing it, it took a turn, well, the ending did. I hope you like!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1****6**

"I'm okay, how are you doing? I saw the pictures of you and Trevor from earlier today." Paul said

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "yeah, they made it online pretty fast, but I'm sure Trevor knew that would happen"

"Did he hurt you Gabriella," he said full of concern

"What, no, well," she exasperated, "he just told me that "this" was far from over. I don't know Paul; I have no idea what he is planning, it just seems never ending with him."

Paul let out a sigh and was silent for a moment.

"Paul, you still there?" she asked

"Gabriella." he said and then was silent once more

"Yeah, Paul" she responded

"I'm gonna help you." he said in a low voice

Gabriella felt a smile come to her face. Waves of emotions took her over, she was happy, relieved, angry, sad.

"Really? Are you sure?" she said trying to hide her relief and excitement.

"Gabriella, I have listened to him talk shit for the past week about how he is giving you a hard time and not only that, he has started telling all kinds of outlandish stories to the team, that I know are completely false, but today when I saw those pictures and the pain in your eyes, it was the last straw. You don't deserve this, no one does."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, "Paul, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Gabriella, you meant a lot to me and you still do. The last thing I want to see is you hurt and that's what Trevor is doing to you, yet again. I know you are happy now and that's all I want."

"That means a lot Paul. Once again, you are saving me from Trevor's raft." She said gratefully

"So, uh what do I need to do? Do I need to talk to someone or what?" Paul asked

"Um, yeah, if it's okay, would you mind meeting with this women named Leslie, she is Troy's publicist. She will take it from there."

"Are you gonna be there?" he asked hopeful

"I can be, if you want" she said, thinking it was the least she could do

"Would you mind? I mean, Troy can accompany you, I would actually love to meet him"

Gabriella smiled. Paul was such a sweet guy. He looked like Mr. Tough on the outside, but on the inside he was just so considerate. She would never know how to repay him for what he was about to do for her.

"I'll be there," she said

"Great, so, I'll meet you at your apartment at say 1pm tomorrow? You still live on oak with that crazy blonde"

Gabriella laughed, "Yep and oh yeah"

Paul laughed, "Okay, I'll see you then"

Paul was about to hang up when Gabriella spoke, "Paul?"

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Aren't your parents going to be pissed that you are doing this to your brother" she asked

"First off, that loser will never be my brother. My dad never should have married his crazy ass mom a few years back and secondly it doesn't really matter what they think, this is about doing the right thing" Paul said in a stern voice.

Gabriella smiled, "okay, thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya Gabriella" Paul said as he hung up the phone.

Gabriella stood in silence with the phone still in her hand. She had figured Paul would help her, but there had always been doubt. To hear him actually say he was going to help her made her feel like a huge weight had been lifted. She knew this was far from over. Once Paul's story gets out the media is going to have a field day and Trevor is going to be livid.

She took a deep breath and walked into her room and laid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about all that had happen and all that was going to happen. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Troy was on his way to Gabriella's apartment. She had told him what happen with Trevor at school. To say he was pissed, would have been an understatement. He hated that he wasn't there for her and that loser had taken advantage of that. Once he had calmed down from wanting to beat the living day lights out of Trevor, Gabriella told him about her conversation with Paul and how he was going to help her. Troy was relieved, but hesitant. That's why he was very glad that this, Paul guy, had suggested he come along. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gabriella, because he did, very much, it was just that he had never met Paul and the last thing he wanted was for some new person to enter their lives and cause more hassle and heart ache.

Once he arrived at Gabriella's apartment he parked his car in the garage and made his way to the elevators. Just as he was about to get on he heard someone yell for him to hold it.

"Thanks dude," Paul said

Troy put on his sunglasses and said, "No problem man, uh, what floor?"

"Three" Paul said letting out a sigh

Troy pressed three, the same floor he was going to.

The elevator dinged and they both stepped out and made their way to Gabriella's apartment

Paul had been in front of Troy and turned around when he realized Troy was going to the same direction.

Troy had been oblivious to what was going on until Paul stopped causing Troy almost ran into him.

"Whoa man, uh sorry about that" Troy said just before he ran into Paul's shoulder

"You're Troy Bolton aren't you?" Paul asked.

Troy mentally rolled his eyes. He was grateful for his fans, but right now, dealing with them was the last thing he wanted.

"Uh, yeah, um, do you want an autograph or something?" Troy asked hesitantly

Paul laughed, which Troy found odd.

"Uh, okay, well, I'll see ya," Troy said as he walked past what he could only assume was a psycho.

"Hey Troy." Paul called after him.

Troy ignored him and kept walked.

Paul caught up to him, "hey, I'm Paul Boss"

Troy stopped, why does that name sound familiar, "okay, nice to meet you Paul Boss, but I really need to get going"

"I'm Gabriella's friend" he said

Troy stood for a minute realizing how much of ass he had been.

"Hey, look man, I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind, I didn't mean to be rude or anything" Troy said apologetically.

Troy stuck out his hand, "I really appreciate what you are doing for Gabriella"

Paul shook his hand back, "Hey, it's nothing, Gabriella's a great girl, she doesn't deserve this."

Troy shook his head in agreement, "Well let's get going then."

They both made their way to Gabriella's door. Troy rang the bell and waited for an answer.

Much to his dismay Sharpay answered the door. It wasn't that he didn't like Sharpay, because he did. It's just nothing with her it's never simple. It would probably take a good five minutes just to get in the door now.

"Hey, Sharpay we're here to see Gabriella," Troy said slightly aggravated

Shapay narrowed her eyes and looked at the two men. She perched her lip, then unperched them. She widen her eyes, then closed them.

Troy rolled his eyes

"Sharpay as much fun as it is for us to witness what all those years of training have done for you, we really don't have the time to be your audience, so can you please just get out the way, we have things we need to attend to." Paul said sternly.

Sharpay's mouth gaped open as Paul walked passed her.

Troy followed suit, rather impressed by how Paul handled Sharpay.

"Hey man," Troy called after Paul, as they made their way into the apartment, "what was that?"

Paul laughed, " I dated Sharpay my first year at UCLA, lets just say, it ended because I told her what she didn't want to hear, much like what you just witnessed, and I'm sure as you know, Sharpay only hears what she wants to hear."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, got it"

Gabriella walked out of her bedroom just as the two were talking, "Well, I see you guys have met."

Troy smiled. He walked over to Gabriella and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "Hey baby, uh, yeah, we met in the elevator. Paul, here saved us from witnessing one of Sharpay's acting exercises"

Gabriella laughed, "Paul you always had a way with Sharpay," she said sarcastically

Paul chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well, lets get going," Gabriella said as she laced her fingers with Troy's.

Troy, Gabriella, and Paul arrived at Leslie's office without the hassle of paps, thank God.

"Leslie, this is Paul, he is here to help me with the Trevor situation." Gabriella said

Leslie introduced herself and told everyone to have a seat so that she could go over what was going to happen.

"Alright, this is what I'm going to need from you Paul. I need you tell me about anything that Trevor has said sense the article was published as well anything that you can think of that will make him seem less creditable."

Paul nodded in understanding

"Then I'm going to put together a press release, and Gabriella, I know we haven't discussed this, but I'm going to need to get a statement from you as well." She said turning her attention to Gabriella.

Gabriella took a deep breath; she was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Leslie, is that really necessary? I really don't want her put under any more scrutiny" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's thigh.

"Troy, I understand you hesitance and concern, but this needs to be done. My plan is for this to be on _People_, The title reading…..The Truth Revealed or something like that" Leslie said trying to work the logistics in her head.

"Fine, then I'm getting involved, I want to be included in this article. If you quote her, you quote me. Its time Leslie, I want to address my relationship with Gabriella. "

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and smiled with tears in her eyes. After a moment she looked back at Leslie and said, "okay, lets do it."

Paul was first. He told Leslie that Trevor had become his step brother three years ago. He had met Gabriella at one of the games and they soon became friends. It wasn't till a few encounters later that he first witnessed Trevor's harsh treatment to Gabriella. He had remained quiet till it began to happen frequently. He had confronted Trevor and Trevor, being Trevor became defensive and tried to bully him, but Paul wasn't having it. He then told the whole account of what happen that day in the gym when Trevor and Gabriella had broken up. Finally ending his story with all the snide remarks Trevor had been making about Gabriella since he spoke to _People_. He quoted Trevor as saying, "no one makes Trevor look like a fool, so I took care of it, now who looks like a fool."

Gabriella had begun to cry at the rehashing of all the painful memories. Troy had become very angry. He did his best not show it, but he had been squeezing his hand in fist so tight that he now had finger nail marks indented in his hand.

Gabriella confirmed Paul's story. She explained that the pictures of her and Trevor dancing, where just that, dancing. They were taken at a private party three years ago for new years and just having a good time. She then went on to say that the relationship that she and Troy share is special. Something she never in her wildest dream thought would happen, but it did. She then states that she has never loved anyone has much as she loves him and the last thing she would ever do is hurt him.

When it was Troy's turn he spoke what he was thinking and feeling. I'm very blessed with a great job, family, friends and amazing fans. I wasn't looking for love, but I wasn't opposed to it either, but in Gabriella that is what I found. Gabriella and I had a chance meeting and from the moment I met her I knew she was special. She's beautiful, smart, kind, caring, understanding and strong and I love her with all my heart.

When Troy was finished everyone was silent but Troy.

"So, Leslie are we done here, because I'm sure we all would like to stop reliving this hell" Troy stated firmly

"Yep, we are done here. I will put together a piece and send it out to all of you to confirm and sign and then we will get this show on the road. Oh, but Paul and Gabriella just so you know, this is going to get worse before it gets better. You two are going get bombarded with questions and paps for a while, but eventually it will subside. Trevor doesn't have a leg to stand on with this. Trust me this will be yesterday's news before you know it. It's just important we nip anything Trevor has planned in the bud and I believe this will do the trick" Leslie explained.

Gabriella and Paul nodded. Troy had explained all this to them on the way to the office.

"Alright I have everyone's contact info, well, I'll be in touch, oh, one more thing, _People_ will want to confirm all of this with you, so expect to hear from them." Leslie said as she bid them farewell.

They arrived at Gabriella's apartment 20 minutes later. Gabriella and Troy thanked Paul once again. Gabriella told him that she would call him when she heard from Leslie. Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes to Paul and headed up-stairs.

"Oh, thank God she went to Zeke's, I really couldn't have dealt with one question asked a 1000 different ways" Gabriella said reading the note on the refrigerator from Sharpay.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Gabriella laced their hand together and sighed.

"You okay baby?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just ready for this to be over," she paused for a moment," you know you didn't have to do that"

Troy furrowed his brow and turn her face him, "Do what?"

"You didn't have to make a comment about me or us to the magazine, I just don't …you didn't have to do it." She said looking away from him.

Troy took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, "I wanted to. I love you Gabriella, I would do anything to help you"

Gabriella relaxed slightly, "I know Troy, I just don't want to cause you anymore headaches"

Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, "Gabriella, you never caused me any headaches, okay?. The only thing you have ever done is make me happy, so stop thinking that, because next time you say something like that there will be consequences" he said with a smirk

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "oh really, what kind of consequences?"

Troy pulled her tight to him and crashed his lips onto hers. He ran his hands up her sides lifting her dress as he kissed her passionately. He squeezed her ass and hoisted her onto the counter top. Troy ran his hand up and down her thighs occasionally, grazing her lace panties.

Gabriella pulled away trying to catch her breath. She licked her lips and then said, "You call this a consequence?"

Troy smiled, "I couldn't come up with anything, so I did the next best thing"

Gabriella smiled and pulled him by the neck of his t-shirt and kissed him. She let her hands move to the hem and released their kiss in order to removes his shirt. She ran her hand over his sculptured abs, and then crashed her lips upon his once again.

Troy lifted her dress so that her bare bottom was touching the counter top. He ran his hand up her thighs once more, but didn't stop till they met her panties. He fingered the hem closet to her opening, allowing his finger to occasionally graze up against her increasingly wet folds.

He pulled away to look at her and smiled. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off.

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip and pulled him to her by the brim of his boxer. Once he was close enough she slipped his boxer down till his erect penis was exposed. She leaned over and grab her purse. She reached into the side pocket and pulled out a condom. She ripped it open and glided it onto his awaiting member.

Troy licked his top lip and lifted her dress over her head. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her to him. She wrapped her legs around in response to this movement. He kissed her passionately as he entered her tight walls. They both moaned as he thrust in and out of her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms and hands around his shoulders as she moved with him. She screamed and moaned as the pleasure increased.

Troy whispered in her ear, "oh baby, I love you, oh God"

Gabriella smiled as she tried to catch her breath, "I love you too, oh Troy I'm about to cum, oh my God"

Troy thrust hard and deeper till he felt her walls constrict around his penis and her nails dig into his back. Once she came he thrust a few more times and he reached his peek as well.

Troy kissed her lips and rested his head on her forehead. She bit down on her bottom lip, "Well, Mr. Bolton, I must say this day is definitely making a turn for the better."

Troy laughed, "Well, it's about to get better and better," he said he hosted her over his shoulder and brought her into the bedroom. Gabriella slapped his bare butt and giggled the whole way there.

**AN: Yeah…..Reviews are welcomed! I hope you liked!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****This was a fun chapter to write. I hope yall like it!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1****7**

Gabriella shot up in bed breathing heavy. Their _People_ magazine hit stands today. She had been having nightmares since she confirmed the story with the magazine days ago. All she wanted was for this to just go away and for Trevor to be out of her life for good.

Troy turned on his side to face her. He lifted himself on his elbow and rubbed her back with his other hand, "Baby, it's going to be okay. I promise," he said kissing her bare back.

"I just don't know Troy; this could turn out bad, real bad. Trevor is just so, I dunno, just, I'm scared."

Troy pulled her back down on the bed. He moved so that he could lean his strong bare chest over her. He looked into her deep concerned brown eyes and twirled a piece of stray hair around his finger, "He is not going to hurt you again and I'm going to make sure of that. You are in my life now and you aren't going anywhere. You will be protected Gabriella, I promise"

Gabriella let out a sigh and looked into his deep sea blue eyes. She brought her hand to his face and stroked it affectionately, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Troy smiled and kissed her lips gently, "about as much as I love you"

Gabriella smiled into their kiss, and then licked the bottom of his lip. Troy smiled and parted his lips allowing her tongue inside. Their tongues intertwine with one another as Troy moved so that his body was resting on top of her. He pushed her hair out of her face as he explored her mouth.

Gabriella ran her nails up and down Troy's bare back as she deepen their kiss as much as she could. She felt Troy's smooth hands run up and down her naked skin sending a pleasure sensation throughout her body. She moved so that his growing member was resting against her pelvis and let out a moan.

She turned her head to the side breaking their kiss and breathing heavy.

Troy kissed down her neck and began to suck on her collar bone.

"Oh Troy, I uh I…"

"Yeah baby, he said as he continued to tongue her collarbone.

"Oh my, that feels so nice"

Troy moved his hand down her flat stomach to her mound and began to finger her clit, letting it be known what he wanted to partake in shortly.

Gabriella whimpered as she felt he penis graze her vagina and his long fingers teased her clit.

Gabriella quickly found Troy's mouth and shoved her tongue into it, closing her eyes tight letting the sensations fill her body.

Troy reached for the nightstand to grab a condom when he heard a knock.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing," she said as she grabbed his engorged member, "baby come on"

Troy kissed her passionately as he grabbed her ass pulling her tight to him.

There was knocking again.

"There it is again"

Gabriella threw her head back feeling hot a bothered, she swallowed hard, "uh, I think it's the door, unfortunately" she said trying to catch her breath.

Troy smiled down at her, "Don't worry baby, we will pick up where we left off in minute," he said kissing her."

"Promise?" she asked with hungry eyes.

Troy pulled on pair of pajama pants and then faced Gabriella smiling, "Promise"

Troy went to walk out the room when Gabriella called after him, "uh, Troy"

He turned back to her, "yeah"

Gabriella giggled and pointed to his penis that was in full salute.

Troy looked down, "Shit" he said as he tried to push it down taking deep breaths.

Gabriella rolled around on the bed laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you think this funny do you?"

Gabriella nodded and let out a snort. After hearing the snort she brought her hands to her mouth.

Troy laughed, "oh, you're gonna pay for that Miss," he said as he approached her.

Gabriella let out a light scream.

There was a knock again.

"You got lucky; you will be punished when I get back"

Gabriella giggled.

Troy looked down at his penis to make sure it had gone down enough and then walked to the door and opened it.

"Chad this better be good, I was just…"

"You were just what son?"

"Uh, um, nothing, Mom, what are you doing here?'

Lucy Bolton walked past her shirtless son and stood in the living room staring at him.

Troy took a deep breath and shut the door and turned to face his mother.

"Nothing mom, I just thought you were Chad, so, uh, what are you doing here? Where is dad?"

Well, your dad had a meeting at UCLA, and I figured I'd come and visit. I wanted to make sure you're doing okay, I mean, those are some interesting new tabloid stories that have come about"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Mom, you know that's utter garbage, why are you even bringing them up" he said annoyed.

"I'm just worried about you Troy; I don't want to see you get taken advantage of by some girl"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "First off mother, she is not some girl, her name is Gabriella Montez and she is my girlfriend."

"I see"

"Mom please don't start this, if you have come here to give me grief and question my decision then you can leave"

Troy loved his mother, but she was the type to express her opinion about everything. She meant well, but sometimes it just came out all wrong.

Lucy frowned, "Troy, I…"

"I know mom, just please trust me. I love her and I trust her. She means a lot to me"

Lucy stood and observed her son for a few minutes, "Troy, why are you halfway clothed?"

"Oh uh," he stammered.

"Troy, I thought you were gonna come back and punish me!" Gabriella said laughing as she walked into the living room wrapped in a sheet.

Her smiled disappeared when she was met with piercing blue eyes, piercing blue eyes that didn't belong to Troy.

"Oh, God, uh…" she mumbled pulling the sheet tighter around her as if it would make her invisible.

Troy took a deep breath, "Mom, this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is my Mom"

Gabriella's face was as read as a brick red crayon. She took a deep breath and walked over to them. She shook Lucy's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton. I uh…"

Lucy took in the beautiful petite girl wrapped in her son's sheets. She then looked at Troy who had the biggest grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes and studied her son who was looking at the embarrassed girl standing next to her. She had never seen her baby boy look at someone like that. Lucy knew he was serious. He was a smitten boy in love.

Lucy smiled, "Well dear, the tabloids don't do you justice; you are much more beautiful in person, which is saying a lot because you look quite lovely in them. Also, Mrs. Bolton makes me feel old, please call me Lucy."

Troy smiled at his mom and then walked over to Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks, um I don't want to be rude, but would you please excuse me while I go get dressed" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy and Lucy nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be back in few," she said as she made her way into Troy's room. She leaned against the door, "I can't believe that just happen, oh my god" she said to herself. She shook it off and hopped in the shower.

* * *

About an hour later Troy, his mother and Gabriella made their way to lunch. Troy had decided that the little pizza place down the street would be sufficient. The paps rarely frequent it and the food was amazing.

They walked into the restaurant and took a seat in the back corner.

"So Troy, are you looking forward to going to New York for the promotion of _Carmine DePaula_?" Lucy asked as she sipped the tea the waitress had brought her.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just surreal that this little independent movie has turned into something so huge," Troy said as he looked over the menu.

"Gabriella, are you going with him?" Lucy asked.

Gabriella still hadn't said a word since she had been caught wrapped in Troy's bed sheets.

"Uh, no, I have finals," she said softly.

Troy smiled at her and laced their finger together.

"I'll only be gone a few days, but hopefully she can come to the next one." Troy said as if were asking a question.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"What are you studying Gabriella?"

"Um,well my degree is going to be in biological sciences, I really want to get my masters and teach at either a college or a high school." She said coming out of her embarrassment a bit.

"That's great dear, did Troy tell you that his father is a coach at his old high school and he teaches Free Enterprise." Lucy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "uh, no he never mentioned that."

As Lucy went on talking about Troy's dad, Gabriella let her mind wander. She really didn't know much about Troy's younger life. It really had never come up, but he knew so much about her; mainly because it had been spread across all the tabloids known to man, but she couldn't help but be bothered by this a bit. From the blog she had learned about where he was from and a few small things but, nothing significant. They just mainly talked about his career and what a great actor he was. She knew that Zeke and Chad went to high school with him and that he was once a big basket ball star. She knew all about his present and the past couple years, but that was it.

She pushed the thoughts in back of her head. They had been going through a lot lately and he really hadn't had the time to talk about himself, so she didn't give it another thought, well for now.

The waitress brought them their food. They ate their pizza and casually talked. Gabriella had loosened up and learned that Troy's mom was a speech therapist, she loved to garden, and Troy was her pride and joy. She was a very beautiful woman, Gabriella now saw why Troy was so handsome, and she could only assume his father was just as attractive.

As Troy was playing for the check Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello, hello, uh yeah, okay, okay calm down. No, you can't. You have to just let him be pissed. Wow, really? Ha, he deserves it. Yeah okay, thanks for calling and letting me know. Hey and Paul, just stay away from Trevor. He knows he is screwed now so, just please give it a few days. Alright, bye."

Gabriella closed her phone and turned to face Troy's awaiting eyes.

Troy and Lucy were looking at her with confusion.

"That was Paul."

Troy nodded, "uh huh and…"

"Who is Paul?" Lucy asked

"He is the guy who is going to put an end to this whole bullshit that, that low life started," Troy said to his mother.

"Troy, language"

Troy rolled his eyes, "whatever Mom, that's what it is and who he is"

Gabriella continued, "Paul said that people are talking about the magazine on campus. He had to go today to meet with a teacher and he said everyone was saying negative things about Trevor and how they couldn't believe he had done all that and what not"

Troy smiled.

"Paul said all kinds of people have been coming up to him asking him questions. I told him to lay low for a bit, but…."

"What Babe?"

"He said that one of the guys on the team said that Trevor just got word of what we did and he is furious, trying to cover his butt, but no one believes him. Paul said Trevor has called him like ten times in the past two hours. I told him to ignore it, no matter how mean and outrageous the messages get." Gabriella said with excitement and fear.

Troy nodded, "that's good advice baby."

Gabriella nodded, "I'm so glad this is coming to an end, I don't think I could handle anymore drama right now"

Troy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, "I told you, I'm not going to let that happen. "

Gabriella smiled.

Lucy watched the two interact. It made her very happy to see her son so happy. "Well, I'm so happy for the two of you and Gabriella, I hope you know; I think you are a lovely girl."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you Mrs., um Lucy. I hope you know I love your son very much. He has been so amazing and I'm pretty sure you and Mr. Bolton had a lot to do with that, so thank you."

Lucy and Troy smiled.

"Well, I think we should get going, but Gabriella while I'm gone I'm gonna have Mark accompany you places because I don't want a repeat of what happen. Okay?"

Gabriella let out a sigh.

"I know you don't want this, but I really think it's for the best, we don't know what he is capable of.

"I know, okay." She said softly.

Unfortunately Gabriella knew what he was capable of and she hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****First of you guys are amazing! The reviews from the last chapter we phenomenal, thank you so much! It means a lot to know yall are enjoying this story!!!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1****8**

Gabriella stood with Troy at the airport wrapped in his arms and taking in his scent. She nuzzled her head under his chin whimpering and letting tears stream down her face. Troy squeezed her tight and continually kissed the top of her head trying to hold back his own tears. This was the longest they were going to be apart since they met almost four months ago and it was excruciating.

Troy looked down at her and took her face in his hands and whipped away one of her stay tears with his thumb, "I'm gonna miss you, you know?" he said kissing her gently on the lips.

Gabriella let out a sigh and said softly, "yeah, I'm gonna miss you so much, this sucks"

Troy grinned as he pulled her into him, "I know babe,"

The loud speaker announced Troy's flight.

Gabriella moaned and began to pout.

Troy grinned at how adorable she looked.

"I love you"

Gabriella hugged Troy tight taking him all in, "I love you too"

Troy pushed her away slightly letting their foreheads touch, "ugh, why are you making this so hard" he sighed and grinned.

Gabriella chuckled and rubbed her nose on his, then kissed his lips.

Troy smiled and deepened their kiss. Their tongues intertwined expressing their love and desire for one another as a lone tear dropped from each of their eyes.

"Call me when you land," Gabriella said holding back more tears.

"Promise, I love you"

"Love you too," she said leaning up for one more kiss, "Now go before you're miss you flight"

Troy shrugged.

Gabriella giggled, "Don't tempt me Mr. Bolton, I'll see you in few days"

Troy kissed her once more and ran to catch his plane.

Gabriella watched him board and felt a sense of emptiness as she wiped away her tears.

"Um, Miss. Gabriella, are you ready?" Mark asked.

"Yeah and please call me Gabriella"

Mark nodded.

Gabriella accompanied Mark out of the airport as the paparazzi who had been taking shots of them since they arrived followed close behind yelling questions.

"It's gonna be a long four days," she thought as she climbed into the limo.

* * *

It had been two days since Troy had left and Gabriella missed him greatly. She and Mark were now walking to her 11am class. Gabriella absolutely hated that she had to have a babysitter. People were looking at her with curious eyes and whispering only God knows what.

"You don't have to come in class with me do you?" She asked him

"Um, well, Troy wanted me to be at your side whenever you were in a public setting"

Gabriella let out a sigh," Mark, I really appreciate you doing this and I appreciate Troy's concern, but I'll be fine if I go to class without an escort, so would you just mind waiting out here for me"

"Gabriella, I"

"Leave Troy to me," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder and walked into class.

She walked into eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. She took her regular seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. She kept her eyes glued to her notebook in front of her as she tried to tune out all the whispers and chatter around her. She continually heard her name being said, but did her best to ignore it. She just wished it would stop, but as long as she was dating Troy this was something she was going to have to deal with, and for Troy she was willing to deal.

She heard someone clear their throat trying to get her attention. She turned her head to see Jessica, a cheerleader for UCLA standing in front of her.

"Gabriella," she said.

"Uh, huh."

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you are going through this right now. I'm really sorry for what Trevor did to you and I'm even sorrier that I believed him partially. I hope you know that there are a lot of people here that are standing behind you and support you."

Gabriella smiled, "thanks, that means a lot"

Jessica smiled, "sure, no problem, Also, I'm so jealous that you get to kiss Troy Bolton" she giggled.

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah"

Just then the door slammed open. Gabriella felt her heart begin to race, her head spin and stomach flip. She felt sick.

"Trevor," she said under her breath"

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked

Gabriella didn't answer she just looked at the guy approaching her.

Jessica turned her head to see what Gabriella was staring at. Her mouth formed an "O". "Gabriella, it's gonna be okay, just breath."

"Well, if it isn't that lying bitch," Trevor said as he reached Gabriella

Gabriella swallowed hard and stood, "I'm not the liar Trevor and you know that"

"You're just a little life runier aren't, you?" he said causing her to back up closer to the window.

"Trevor you did this to yourself. You contacted the magazine, you spread the lies, and you ruined your own life, not me."

Trevor narrowed his eyes and pushed her against the window.

People began to approach them, but Gabriella put her hand up signaling that she could handle it.

"You know Trevor; you are just making this worse. This is all because your little ego is bruised. You broke up with me, you hurt me, and you fucked everything you could get your hands on. So stop trying to blame me for all your problems and mistakes. Maybe if you used your brain, not you penis and muscles you wouldn't be in this situation."

"You, shut the fuck up."

Gabriella laughed.

Trevor grunted, "Something funny bitch,"

"No, I'm just so happy that I found out you were cheating on me because now I have met the love of my life, someone who loves me and gives me something you never were able to"

Trevor nostrils flared as he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her.

Gabriella gasped for air and help as Jessica screamed trying to get Trevor's hands off her. Trevor shook Jessica free and she fell to ground hitting her head.

"Why did you have to do this Gabriella, you should have just left well enough alone, but no, you had go and date some big shot."

Gabriella shook her head coughing; she had no idea what he was talking about. He was making no sense.

Mark heard the commotion and entered the room. He saw Gabriella turning blue. He grabbed Trevor by the neck and threw him to the ground standing on his chest.

Gabriella dropped to her knees crying and trying to catch her breath.

Mark took out his phone and called the police.

"Gabriella, you okay?" Mark asked

Gabriella shook her head yes. She crawled over to the Jessica who was coming to.

"Jessica, you okay?'

Jessica moaned, "Uh yeah, my head just hurts"

Five minutes later the police and paramedics walked in. They apprehended Trevor and tended to Gabriella and Jessica.

The police questioned the class as well as Gabriella wanting to get an account on what had taken place.

After Mark turned Trevor over to the police he walked over to Gabriella, "You alright?"

Gabriella nodded, "I should have never come in here alone, God, what was I thinking?"

"I should have done what I was told, but look, don't dwell on this. Trevor will be expelled and he is going to be facing criminal charges. He won't hurt you like that again, okay?" Mark said trying to reassure her.

Gabriella nodded again, "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, let me make sure we're good to go"

Mark cleared everything with the officers and then escorted Gabriella through the sea of paparazzi to the limo and back to her apartment.

* * *

Gabriella thanked Mark and told him that she would call him next time she needed to go out.

She entered her apartment to see Sharpay and Zeke sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gabs, what, oh my God, what happen to you neck?" Shapray yelled as she jumped off the couch and ran to her side and then ran her hands over the bruises causing Gabriella to wince in pain.

Zeke was now standing next them, "Who did this to you Gabs," he said clenching his fist in anger.

"Trevor," she whispered.

"What!" they yelled in unison.

"I thought Troy had Mark with you?" Zeke said in a slightly raise voice.

"He did, but I told him I didn't need him to come into class with me and that I would be fine if he just waited outside."

"He should have known better," Zeke said

"Look, I made him stay outside, it's not his fault. I was tired of everyone looking at me; I just wanted to be alone"

"Does Troy know?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shook he head

"You have to tell him you know?" Sharpay said pulling her in a hug.

Gabriella rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder, "thanks for being here guys"

Zeke wrapped his arms around the two.

Gabriella smiled, "I'm gonna go lay down. Troy is supposed to call in a few hours, so I just want to rest till then."

"Okay, but if you need anything just let us know" Sharpay said wrapped in Zeke's arms.

Gabriella nodded and walked into her room and shut the door.

She examined the bruises in the mirror and let out a sigh, "Troy I wish you were here" she said aloud.

She picked up her lap top and went to lie in bed.

She logged onto her site hoping that the girls would cheer her up.

Her mouth dropped at the image in front of her. She read the title of the post several times trying to make sense of it. Her heart raced and her stomach ached.

There had to be an explanation and she intended on getting one very soon.

**AN: Whoa cliffy! Don't worry you will find out soon enough****, I promise!**** I hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****First of you guys are amazing! ****Once again, thank you sooo much for all the reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1****9**

**TROY MACKIN**** WITH RED HEAD**

**69 Comments**

Gabriella felt her body break out in a cold sweat at the site of the head line and picture staring straight at her. There on the screen, was a picture of Troy kissing some red head on the check in a café accompanied by another one of him embracing her. The paps had obviously taken it from outside because there they sat smiling in perfect view from the window. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She needed him here, and there he was getting cozy with some other girl. Every thought imaginable was running through her head, but the one that stuck out the most was of her getting hurt again and that made her ache.

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. It rung and rung and then went to voicemail. Tears were now streaming down her face. She threw the phone across the room and stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"Oh My God, there has to be an explanation," she said aloud wiping away her tears.

She took a deep breath and clicked the comment section.

**By: JB 4 December 2011 1:24pm**

WTF HB, who is this chick? Where is G?

**By: Canadagril **** 4 December 2011 1:26pm**

Wow, the press is going to have a field day with this

**By: Dalia**** 4 December 2011 1:27pm**

I hope this isn't what it looks like, Damn. Poor Gabriella, I mean all the shit she has been going though and now this.

**By: ****Malia**** 4 December 2011 1:29pm**

Ok, yes this looks bad, but there has to be a logical reason for this. I'm assuming you all read _People_ where Troy addressed their relationship, well it just doesn't make sense for him to say all that and then go and get with some other girl. It's not like he stuck his tongue down her throat.

**By: Dalia**** 4 December 2011 1:31pm**

Bad HB, I'm gonna have to spank you!

**By: JB **** 4 December 2011 1:33pm**

HaHa Smack that.

**By: Amy Canada**** 4 December 2011 1:34pm**

LOL leave it to JB and Dalia to make humor out of this, but yeah I agree Malia, I'm sure she is just a friend, but you know they are going to make SO much out of this. God I hope Gabriella doesn't get online and read and see this kind of stuff.

"Yeah, well I do," Gabriella said aloud.

**By: Gabs**** 4 December 2011 1:37pm**

Hey girls, how are you guys doing?

**By: KTT**** 4 December 2011 1:38pm**

Hey Gabs, not too bad, but what the fuck is going on with Troy? Gabriella is way prettier than this wench ever could be. She better just be a friend. Anyway, how are you?

Gabriella laughed

**By: Gabs**** 4 December 2011 1:40pm**

I've been better. Yeah I don't know who this stupid wench wanker whore bitch is, but she better step off my man.

**By: JB**** 4 December 2011 1:42pm**

Whoa Gabs, YOUR MAN, eh, hahaha

Gabriella blushed; she hadn't realized that she had said her man, even though he was her man. "Damn it Troy," please call me back. She said to herself.

**By: Gabs**** 4 December 2011 1:43pm**

Yeah, ha, whoops, anyway, who do think the wanker is?

**By: Dalia**** 4 December 2011 1:45pm**

You know at first I was all ready to bend Troy over my knee, but now I really think this is probably innocent. I mean Troy doesn't seem like a cheater. You can see how much he loves Gabriella in all the pics and that sweet article; I dunno I just think it's him meeting with a friend. I just don't like that he kissed her and hugged her like that, but whatever.

**By JB**** 4 December 2011 1:46pm**

I'm with Dalia, I think she is just a friend, but it is a little unnerving to see him with some random girl smiling and laughing.

Gabriella looked at the picture again and shook her head. She really hoped the girls were right. She trusted Troy, but after the day she had today, her mind was just all jumbled. She knew Troy loved her, but Trevor had also loved her once and look how that panned out.

**By: Amy Canada 4 December 2011**** 1:50pm**

Oh, shit gals, the pics are now on ENEWS I just saw them. The title for the segment was Trouble in Troyella paradise. Looks like Troy is not only going to have to explain to Gabriella but others as well. Uh, oh!

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fucking Awesome" she said to herself. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to tell them who she was and who she was dating. She just wanted someone to talk to. Sharpay and Taylor were out of the question, because they would be bias. She groaned in frustration, she knew she couldn't say anything, it would just make her life at the moment worse. "One day, maybe" she said

**By: Gabs** ** 4 December 2011**** 1:53pm**

Hey gals, I'm not feeling too well, bf problems. I'll chat you all later. That better just be Troy's friend.

**By: JB** ** 4 December 2011**** 1:56pm**

Sorry Gabs, hope you two work it out.

**By: Gabs** ** 4 December 2011**** 1:57pm**

Yeah me too, you guys really helped, thanks.

Gabriella signed off and laid back in her bed wondering how her life had become this complicated. "You got involved with a movie star, you idiot" she said as she rolled over hugging the pillow that Troy usually slept on. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile on the Troy site_

**By: JB** ** 4 December 2011**** 2:01pm**

Whoa, well that was weird

**By: Dalia** ** 4 December 2011**** 2:****04pm**

What do you mean JB?

**By JB** ** 4 December 2011**** 2:****05pm**

Gabs, I dunno she seemed weird today and then the bf problems and saying we helped. I don't know it was just weird.

**By: Canadagirl** ** 4 December 2011**** 2:****07pm**

JB, you're crazy. I think she was just having a bad day, but yeah it was kind of weird. What are you thinking?

**By: Dalia** ** 4 December 2011**** 2:****09pm**

JB stop reading into things, for goodness sakes what are you saying, that our Gabs is Troy's Gabriella, pulease!

* * *

Gabriella woke an hour later to her phone buzzing.

"Hello," she said rubbing her eyes

"Oh my God baby, are you okay? I just heard about what that bastard did to you. It's all over the news. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Gabriella was silent.

"Gabriella, are you there?"

"Did you happen to catch what else was on the news" she said coldly

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Yeah" she said under her breath

"What is wrong with you? "

"Oh, I dunno Troy, I was strangled by my ex-boyfriend who spread horrible rumors about me and I find out that my current boyfriend is having his own sorted fun while he is away" she spat.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about?"

"The pictures Troy, the red head, dinner last night, ring any bells?"

Troy went to speak, but Gabriella interrupted him.

"The one you kissed Troy, the one you kissed while I was sitting here all alone held captive in my apartment, missing you like crazy" she said through tears.

"Gabriella, I didn't kiss anyone, I don't know what you are talking about. I've missed you like no other. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of. I love you"

"You said you would never hurt me"

"Baby, I wouldn't, I haven't, last night I had…" he stopped when he heard the dial tone. She had hung up.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "what the hell was she talking about? I had dinner with Kelsi last night," he thought. "Oh, fuck!" he said aloud as he remembered kissing her on the cheek and hugging her when they met.

"God Damn paparazzi" he said, "they always make something out of nothing"

Troy picked up his phone and called his manager.

"Hey Matt, uh, yeah I need to go home'

"My girlfriend was attacked today and I really just need to be with her"

"I know, I get it, but this is more important."

"Matt, it's just a meet and greet; the rest of the cast can handle it"

"I'll get Leslie to issue some kind of reason as to why I wasn't there, is that cool?'

"Awesome, can you get me a flight out as soon as possible, just send me the deets"

"Great, I'll talk to you in few days, thanks man"

* * *

After hanging up on Troy Gabriella cried herself to sleep. She had awoken briefly when Sharpay had come in to tell her she was going to Zeke's for a bit. It was then that she had changed into her sleeveless white knee length night gown and crawled back into bed falling right back into her slumber. She just wanted this day to be over.

Gabriella awoke to the doorbell. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. She rolled her eyes; "Damn it, Sharpay must have forgotten her key."

She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Shar, I swear, you have got to remember to get your key," she said as she opened the door but once it was open she froze.

"You hung up on me"

"Yeah" she said softly

"So I had to come and make sure you were alright"

"What about the promotion, the movie?"

"You're more important"

"And the stupid girl"

Troy grinned, "She is an old friend from high school. Her name is Kelsi Neilson, and she composes from the symphony in New York. You can Google her if you want. You see that she has been married to Jason White, the point guard for the Knicks, for the past four years. He must have not made it to the table yet when the paps so graciously took our picture"

Gabriella had turned bright red, "Troy I…"

Troy walked through the threshold holding four dozen red roses, "Gabriella don't, its fine," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, shutting the door with his foot.

Gabriella smiled, "Are these for me, "she said turning around in his arms to look at the flowers.

"Yep, four dozen, for the four amazing month that I have had with you"

Gabriella sniffed the roses, "Troy, I was a crazy bitch, I don't deserve this"

Troy took the roses from her and placed them on the table. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He pushed her hair out of her face with the tips of his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Baby, you deserve so much more," he said as he captured her lips with his and pressed his weight against her. She moaned into their kiss and he opened his mouth for her tongue to enter. Gabriella rolled herself on top of him as their tongues massaged one another.

She broke their kiss, "You know I trust you right, it wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just freaked, I…"

Troy pulled her head down and kissed her passionately. He pulled away shortly after and whispered in her ear, "I know baby, let's forget it, it's over. I have other things in mind right now"

"Oh really and what might that be?" Gabriella said still straddling his waist.

Troy grinned, "For one, this needs to go" he said as he pulled her night gown over her head revealing her bare breast and lilac silk thong.

Troy bit his bottom lip and lifted himself into sitting position. He stuck his head between her breasts and pulled her pelvis to him causing Gabriella to scream. He nibbled the skin on and between her breasts. She let out a whimper as he took her erect nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them.

Gabriella lifted Troy's shirt over his head and pushed him down back into a laying position. She placed kisses down his chest, over his abs, down to his happy trail. She unbuttoned and unzipped his plants and pulled then down to his ankles. She slid her panties off and crawled back onto him. She smiled at him and licked her lips as she pushed his boxers down freeing his erection.

Troy threw his head back as she inserted his penis into her. She rocked her hips back and forth taking him in fully. Troy grabbed her ass and moved her faster. "Baby, you are amazing! You're so beautiful, oh my God"

Gabriella smiled as she swirled her hips causing Troy to buck his in pleasure.

Troy ran his hands up and down her thighs as the pleasure grew, "Baby, I'm about to cum."

"I'm almost there baby," Gabriella said trying to catch her breath.

Troy rubbed his thumb up and down her clit to help her along as she moved up and down his erection.

"Oh, baby that, oh God Troy that feels so good, I'm about to cum,"

Troy bucked his hips and she twirled hers once more and they came together.

Gabriella nuzzled into the nook of Troy's neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Troy, about today…I"

"Baby, it's over, "he said as he ran his fingers over the bruises on her neck.

Troy sighed, "I should have been there"

"You're here now and that's what counts," she said as she kissed him.

**AN: Of course I would make everything turn out okay, its TROYELLA!!!**

**PS: don't throw anything at the screen, but I think there may only be one more chapter to this story. I am ****however, ****starting a new story so look out for that. Thanks so much for all the support on my first fan fic! Yall Rock!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Never I****n ****M****y ****W****ildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot****. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone****. An****ything I write is**** pure**** fiction. **

**AN: ****This is the final Chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, yall really made me want to write everyday and for that I am ****grateful. ****This was my first fan fic and I must say ****I'm**** rather proud of it**** but most of all ****I'm**** just so tickled and happy that yall have enjoyed**** it****. Thanks again and I hope this lives up to yall expectations!**

**This is dedicated all you amazing fan fic readers and reviewers!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter ****20**

It had been a few weeks since Gabriella and Troy's _People_ magazine cover hit stands, since Trevor attacked Gabriella at school and since she nearly had a coronary when she saw pictures of Troy "kissing" some girl online. Life for the blooming couple had become immensely blissful. Their drama had become old news and Trevor had been sent to jail. Life was normal, well, as normal as it could be for someone dating a superstar, like Troy Bolton.

Gabriella had shut herself inside her closet refusing to come out. Tonight was going to be her first red carpet appearance. _Carmine DePaula_ was being honored for an award and naturally wanting his girlfriend there, Troy asked Gabriella to accompany him. She had agreed hesitantly, but now the night of the premiere she had locked herself in her closet. She had made the mistake of asking Sharpay what to expect. Sharpay went on to tell her about how it would be broadcast for millions to see, that her picture would be taken by several dozen people, and that it was very important for her to look amazing, because the last thing she wanted to do was end up on the worse dress list.

"Baby, Come on, don't listen to Sharpay, she's fucking crazy," he said as he crouched in front of the closet door looking up at Sharpay with stern eyes.

Sharpay mouth gaped open," I am not!"

Troy nodded refuting her claim.

"Ugh, whatever Bolton," She said turning on her heels, "Zeeeeke," she bellowed, "your friend is an ass" she said as she stomped out the room.

"Baby, she is gone, I know the loon scared you, but it's going to be fine. I'm going to be standing right next to you."

"But, but," Gabriella said between tears," I don't want to embarrass you, you are Troy Bolton for goodness sakes"

Troy chuckled, "and you are my girlfriend, whom I love dearly. You always look beautiful and never could embarrass me. Now, please come out baby."

There was silence and then he heard the door click. Out walked Gabriella wearing a sleeveless black dress covered in beading and sequins. It had a modest V cut front that reached just above her breast. The dress clung to her tiny frame as it reached her waist where the fabric began to layer one another till it reached the floor. Her hair was in soft long flowing curls and her make-up was done softly, but beautifully.

Troy felt himself gasp for air, "Babe, you look amazing," He said pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Gabriella blushed, "are you sure, I don't want to end up on the worse dressed list and make you look foolish."

Troy laughed, "Sharpay is such an idiot"

"Hey, I heard that!" Sharpay yelled from the living room.

"Then stop eavesdropping" Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled and laced their fingers together, "so are you ready?"

"Umm yeah; I guess I'll just have to deal with all the bloggers who are in love with you and what they have to say about me"

Troy looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What "she asked.

"Bloggers, eh? Who love me, hmmm?" sounds interesting.

Gabriella playfully slapped him, "you never cared before?"

"Well, you seem rather familiar and fond of them, so maybe I should check them out and after all they "love me"."

Gabriella's faced turned bright red, "I'm not fond of them, I just know of them." She said with a shaky voice trying to sound convincing.

Troy chuckled, "Babe, its okay. I know you look at all that stuff, you're curious."

"wha, what, I"

"Gabriella, we spend every night together, I see you playing."

"I'm not pla," she started to say, but was cut off by Troy's lips.

He ran his hands up her sides slowly as he deepened the kiss and pressed himself to her. He pulled away hastily leaving Gabriella gasping for air. "I love you, now let's go" he said pulling her out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

* * *

Troy stepped out of the limo in his perfectly fitted tux, white button up and black skinny tie. He did his signature hair flip as he helped Gabriella out of the limo. He gave he a sweet smile and squeezed her hand tight.

He walked the carpet never letting Gabriella stray inches from him. He smiled and whispered sweetly to her as the photographers took their picture, smiling at her reaction to the things he said.

"Baby, I can't wait to get you home and slip you out of that dress," Troy said with urgency as they walked the carpet.

Gabriella grinned as she snuggled up closer to him and smiled for the cameras occasionally catching his gaze and smiling proudly up at him.

Troy nuzzled his face in her hair and whispered, "You are doing great and I love you"

Gabriella smiled at how loving he was being. There was no doubt about it; they were very much smitten and in love with one another.

Troy led her by the small of her back to the end of the carpet where they smiled for a few more pictures.

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek as he stepped out alone for a few individual pictures.

Gabriella watched at how poised and gorgeous he looked. She was one lucky girl and it wasn't because she was dating Mr. It Boy, Troy Bolton, it was because she had found a man who loved her and he made that know to all who could see.

Troy decided that taking pictures with Gabriella was way more fun so after a few minutes he laced his hand with hers and they exited the red carpet and made their way into the auditorium.

Three hours later they were making their way to their limo to head to the after party.

"Troy, I'm so proud of you" Gabriella beamed as they set off to the party

"Thanks baby"

Gabriella turned herself to him and ran her finger down his chest as she licked the corner of her mouth, "Sooo very proud," she said as she climbed onto his lap straddling him.

Troy swallowed hard, "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm rewarding you" she said as she slipped her hand down his pants and began caressing his penis.

Troy gasped as her hand moved up and down his shaft.

Gabriella rocked her hips up against him as she trailed kisses up and down his neck, while still paying amble attention to his vital asset in her hand.

Gabriella let her hot breath stream up his neck as she whispered seductively in his ear, " I want you Troy, I want you right now, " she said as she ran her tongue along her inside of his ear.

Troy felt like his penis was about to rocket right off. He bit his bottom lip and then captured her mouth with his. He forced his tongue in her mouth wanting to feel the depths of it. Their tongues fought for control as their want and desire grew.

Troy's hands slid up her thighs pushing her dress up further and further. He wrapped his hands around her butt and pulled her to him. He separated his lips from her mouth and looked into her chocolate orbs. Never breaking eye contact he ran his finger over her soaked panties teasing her clit. He watched as her breathing became heaver until her eyes rolled back as he slipped his finger underneath the lace thong , running it around her soft wet folds. He let out a moan himself as he felt his member pulsating.

Gabriella removed her hand from the inside of his pants. She wanted to free him and have him inside her. She threw his belt on the limo floor. She tugged at his pants, to which he grinned raising himself up so that she could remove them with ease. She bit her lip with want as his full erection was exposed. She crashed her lips to his as she pressed herself against his erection.

Troy slipped her panties down allowing her freedom.

Gabriella slid onto him with ease. They moaned as her tight walls wrapped around his manhood. Gabriella rocked her hips back and forth onto his bucking hips.

"Oh Troy," she said as the sensations grew.

Troy placed his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "baby, you have to be quite or the driver will hear us."

Gabriella nodded and threw her head back in pleasure.

Troy wrapped his hands around her hips as he increased their pace. He lifted his pelvis harder and faster wanting to take her in as much as he could.

Troy watched as her breast moved under her dress and how her hips moved with his, he was getting close.

"I'm about to cum baby," he whispered into her ear through a silent moan.

"Oh, oh, oh me too, harder, faster, oh, "she said as he felt her walls constrict and her body shake. Troy felt himself reach his peak as he thrust once more into her.

They sat forehead to forehead still connected breathing heavy.

Troy kissed her nose, "Well, Miss Montez, aren't you full of surprises"

Gabriella grinned and kissed his lips, "I love you baby"

Troy smiled, "I love you too"

Gabriella lifted herself of Troy's penis and slipped her panties back on as he fastened his pants back in place.

"You know baby, I don't feel like going to the party, how about we go back your place and I show you how proud of you I am over and over again." Gabriella said as she adjusted her breast in her dress.

Without responding he paged the driver and told him to head back to his apartment.

He lifted her back onto his lap and kissed her neck, "now this is the kind of after party I'm talking about."

* * *

Gabriella woke up that morning naked wrapped in Troy's naked body. They had spent the entire night making love. She lost count after the fifth time, as it had been amazing and thrilling. She kissed his bicep and unwrapped herself from him. She put on her bra and panties and then threw one of his old high school basketball T-shirts.

She walked over to his desk and took a seat deciding she needed to check her email.

"Babe, are you playing on one of those sites again," Troy said as he climbed of bed pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

Gabriella giggled, "No actually, I was just checking my email, but I can show you what they are all about if you like," she said jokingly.

"Okay" he said walking over as he slipped on a white V-neck T-shirt.

Gabriella turned around in the chair and looked at him wildly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure, why not" he said lifting her up so that he could sit and she was now resting comfortably on his lap.

"Um okay, but before I do this I feel I need to tell you something"

Troy smiled, "uh huh, I'm listening"

"Well, you know how I didn't know much about you before we met"

Troy nodded.

"Well, everything I did know about you I found out on this one site."

Troy laughed, "uh huh, well this should be interesting."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "these girls are real nice and they think you are an amazing actor, okay? They don't spent their time talking about how hot you are, I mean they do say that, but you know, not like in a 12 year old way," Gabriella rambled.

"Okay, baby I get, I have older fans, now show me"

Gabriella logged into the site and signed in under her name.

"Hey look there we are," Troy said pointing to the picture of her and him staring into each other eyes from last night, "and look they think we are "so in love"" Troy laughed referring to the title of the post.

Gabriella frowned.

"Oh come on baby, I was just playing"

"If you are going to make fun then I'm getting off"

"Okay, I'm sorry" he said kissing her on the cheek.

**SO IN LOVE**

**50 C****omments**

**By: Amy Canada**** 7 January 2012 10:31am**

I think it's amazing that Troy was given that achievement award. He was amazing in _Carmine DePaula_. He has such raw talent and charisma. He is definitely a joy to watch on screen.

**By: TinTin ****7 January 2012 10: 32am**

I 110 agree Amy, he did a fantastic job, and I think this is going to be his year. He will shine bright.

**By: JB**** 7 January 2012 10:34am**

Well, we all know the boy looks damn good, but what really makes him is, how talented and down to earth he seems and I just love how he is with Gabriella, he seems so taken with her.

Gabriella looked down at Troy, "see, I told you, there not all Troy is so hot, I want to marry him, blah blah"

Troy grinned proudly, he knew he had fans and he received fan mail, but it was another thing to see them talk about him. It was rather intriguing. It made him feel good to see that people really saw him for his talents.

"They are right you know?" he said kissing Gabriella on the head

"About what?"

"That I am completely taken with you"

Gabriella grinned, "good"

Troy laughed.

**By: Dalia****7 January 2012 10:36am**

I know JB, I'm pretty sure in one of the candid video clips I heard him say he couldn't wait to get her home, hahaha gotta love that!

Troy blushed and laughed, "Busted"

"They are rather perceptive and seem to catch a lot of things." Gabriella said knowingly.

"I can see that, so do they know who you are?"

Gabriella laughed, "oh no, no" they just know me as Gabs, I think they would flip their shit if they found out."

**By: Gabs**** 7 January 2012 10****:37****a****m**

Hey, girls long time no chat, how are you all doing?

**By: Canadagril** ** 7 January 2012 10:38am**

Hey Gabs, what's been going on, walked any red carpets lately, hahaha.

Gabriella's heart jumped and Troy laughed, "Seems like they are on to you"

"Nah, they joke like that all the time"

**By: Gabs**** 7 January 2012 10:40am**

Funny CG!

**By: Dalia** ** 7 January 2012 10:42****m**

Hey Gabs, a few weeks ago JB was convinced you were Troy's Gabriella, she is such a nut!

Gabriella just stared at the screen not sure what to say.

"Troy, now hear me out before you say no"

"Um, okay" he said looking at her confused.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to tell them who, I am? I mean it's not like I have really divulged much information that could come back and bite me or you in the ass, plus the site became private like a month ago and only a select few see it. I just really want to tell them and…"

Troy furrowed his brow, "and what?"

"And I want to take a picture of us and send it to them" she said with her sweetest smile.

"I don't know Gabriella"

"Awe, come on please, please, it's just one and it will be nothing crazy"

Troy studied her for a minute, "okay fine, the camera is in the front drawer."

Gabriella brought the camera in front of them making sure the website showed in the background and snapped the picture.

She looked at it, "beautiful" she said as she loaded the picture on her photo account.

**By: Gabs**** 7 January 2012 10:57am**

Um, I have something to show you gals.

Click here Surprise

Troy watched as Gabriella jumped up and down on his lap in excitement. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "you know this is the only time we are doing this"

"I know"

**By: JB**** 7 January 2012 11:04am**

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I KNEW IT!!! OMG! I can't believe all this time, WOW!

**By: KTT** ** 7 January 2012 11:05am**

Are you shiting me Gabs! You better not be! You are one lucky bitch! Haha! Damn!

**By: Dalia** ** 7 January 2012 11:06am**

Damn it, now I owe JB money! Haha! Wow Gabs, Wow, I don't know what to say…so, is he sitting right there?'

**By: Gabs** ** 7 January 2012 11:09am**

I have wanted to tell you all for so long, but Troy didn't even know I got on here and then all the drama, but I hope you all know that you gals always brought a smile on my face every time I came on here. Ha, even if you gals were talking about jumping my boyfriend's bones, I loved it! Oh, and yes he is sitting right here!

**By: Clare** ** 7 January 2012 11:11am**

Really? He is right there! Omg, hey Troy, I love your movies!

**By: Malia** ** 7 January 2012 11:12am**

Wow Gabs, this is an interesting development. You are one lucky girl. Don't worry, your secret will stay here!

**By: Genevieve** ** 7 January 2012 11:13am**

Gabs, I almost just had a heart attack! I just want to say, you are beautiful and you and Troy look so happy! Yay for you!

**By: Sue** ** 7 January 2012 11:14am**

Wow, I'm gone for a few days and I get on to see a pic of this, what a treat! Troy you are very talented and I hope you know that and Gabs, you are gorgeous, I'm so happy everything has been cleared up with all the crap.

**By: Emme** ** 7 January 2012 11:16am**

Oh my Wow! There are no words, haha!

**By: Troy** ** 7 January 2012 11:18am**

Thank you ladies! I'm glad to know I have fans like you!

**By: Dalia** ** 7 January 2012 11:19am**

No Fucking way! Was that just Troy Bolton! I think I just stopped breathing, haha!

Troy laughed, "These gals are interesting"

Gabriella laughed and nodded, "but they respect you"

Troy nodded and squeezed her tight, "and you too"

"Yep" she said turning to kiss him passionately on the lips.

**By: JB** ** 7 January 2012 11:21am**

Okay Gabs stop making out with HB!

"HB?" Troy questioned

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, she calls you HB, for Hot Boy"

Troy's mouth formed and O.

Gabriella giggled.

**By: Gabs** ** 7 January 2012 11:28am**

Well girls it's been fun and I'm glad I got to share my secret, but I'm sure you understand that I can't really get on here much more. I just want you to know that this has been a blast for me and I heart you all!

She turned to Troy and kissed him sweetly and looked into his eyes. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be sitting right here in your arms. I love you"

Troy smiled at her "Right back at you baby, I love you now and forever"

She smiled and looked back at the screen to see that everyone on the blog sent her and Troy farewell messages wishing them luck. Grinning at what her life had become she logged off for the last time.

**AN: I have tears! Im happy and Im sad. Thank you everyone who stuck by me through this fan fic and also thank you to all you Zac Efron fans who inspired this story! Yall are amazing and I hope yall continue to sup****port him and wish him the best! He is an amazing talent and will go far in his life and career, and who could forget his better half, Vanessa Hudgens, she is doing great things, so let's stick by her too!**

**Thanks!!**

**Look for a new story to be posted soon called, **_**Thursday, Prestige**_


	21. Epilogue

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot. All opinions on celeb blogs and magazines are just my opinion. I'm sorry if it offends anyone. Anything I write is pure fiction. **

**AN: No, you aren't imagining things. This is actually an update for this story! **

**So this was my first ever fan fiction. The support that I received from this story really gave me the drive and confidence to continue to write, so thank you for that. I have never written an epilogue for any of my stories simply because I liked how I ended them. However, the other day I was driving and this just entered my head and I felt that I had to write it. I hope yall enjoy it as much I did writing it. It really gave me great joy to give these two characters a finality that I always knew they would have or implied they would have. **

**Thanks for the unending support and I truly hope this meets your expectations. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue **

A little over a year had passed since the she had entered the whirlwind that was the air that surrounded Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, the movie star. The paparazzi and the lime light had become a stable unwanted part of her existence, but the amazing being that came along with it was completely worth it. Naturally their relationship and whereabouts had become a favorite of the growing population, shutterbugs, gossip magazines and websites. She tried her best to not let the over exaggerated words, comments and stories eat at her, but she would be lying if their weren't times she spent the night wrapped in Troy's embrace confessing her lack of understanding for the unknown authors of such lies and hatred. Being the ever growing amazing man that she woke up to every possible morning she could, he had aided her with loving comments and assured words that as long as they had each other and a loving trust the fuckers would never win. Of course Troy had far more practice of this life before she even came to know of his existence, but she knew that even if he did most everything with ease it was something that he would never deem okay. How could it be okay? Invasive gnats constantly flashing blinding lights and shouting questions of rumors of outlandish break-ups, upcoming marriages, pregnancies on any plant, in any life would never be a sought out as dream or seen as an ideal life. The camera carriers and the horrid entertainment stations were the only ones who felt that way. She wasn't okay with it, but the man she loved was doing what he was born to and therefore she dealt with it. It was just a side effect of that life He was worth it. He was worth anything.

She couldn't say she was use to it. She just always expected it. It was easier that way. She knew that there was a 50/50 chance that when she would leave the education building that a handful of cameras would be waiting for her at her car. She knew that when she stayed at Troy's place that she was risking being caught in crumpled attire, but she stopped caring. She was happy. She had found the man of her dreams. A man she didn't even know existed a couple years ago. A man that on the first night she met him she found herself burrowed in a slew of coats with his hand down her pants and his her tongue perfectly lodged in between his lips. It was the best and most awkward night of her life and she was thankful for it every day.

Troy had filmed a few movies since they trampled the bastard who tried to ruin them, what seemed like ages ago. His popularity had soared and his climb to leading man was just a crawl away. With such status came more events and her wanting to be by his side, not because she felt it was the right thing, but because she was so insanely proud of him. He was immensely talented. She loved to watch him work and relish in the praise he still to this day remained humble about. She couldn't count how many times his mouth fell in shock when his name was thrown around to work with the likes of old classic actors that he had gone star stuck over at as a tot, actors that still had him asking her to pinch him just assure him that he wasn't dreaming.

She loved him and he loved her. They had made it through the crap storm for almost two years and were more connected and serious than people really probably thought. He stayed up till the wee hours of the morning to make sure that the coffee pot stayed full or to listen to her thoughts on her thesis. It didn't matter if he had to fly out for a photo shoot at the crack of dawn or the next four days would consist of twenty hour work days. He was set on giving her a sense of a normal college/post grad relationship. She deserved it. He loved her with every fiber of his being and she knew it.

So, when her graduation for her masters approached and her dream to make kids love science as much as she did was right in the wings, she wasn't surprised when he informed the film crew that filming on that day and the day after would not be a possibility. She of course had told him that it wasn't necessary that if he needed to work that she didn't want to get in the way. Naturally, he proclaimed that her getting in the way was ridiculous and she was grateful for his insistence, even if she it wasn't necessary because she knew where she stood with him and how intertwined she was in his heart. It was a mirror image of hers.

* * *

She sat nervously among the small group of equally excited graduates. Her program was relatively small and she had grown quite fond of most them. The room was filled with animated whispers and she found herself smiling at it all. She had done it. She had made it through the insane amount of questions that came with the recollection of who she was. Which was odd, because she didn't think of herself as anyone, she was the same educationally driven woman who just happened to have a boyfriend who was a somebody. She was thankful when the hype of her identity died down and that everyone seemed to look past it and the questions became few and far between, especially after the allusive Troy Bolton showed up at one of her study sessions and they discovered he was just a wonderful as he seemed and a normal guy to boot. The chatter lessened and the realization that they were just a normal couple finally resonated.

Her eyes scanned the audience of proud families and smiled a huge grin when she saw her mother with an acceptable camera attached to her face and a beaming and sparkling Sharpay bouncing energetically next to her. Sharpay's fame had risen quite a bit as well, hence the large glasses covering her face and Zeke's protective arm around her shoulders. Sharpay was breezy about it though. She didn't alter her life for it. She sat in the masses and didn't think much of it. That was the only similarity that she and Troy had in common.

She didn't see Troy yet, but she wasn't given much time to ponder that thought because the speaker had risen to the stage and the commencement soon began.

A wide proud smile had covered her face the second she walked across the stage and a swell in her heart began beat excitedly as the leather bound certificate was thrusted into her hands. The glaze of watery heat that covered her orbs made it in hard to see who was screaming for her. Just the sheer joy of knowing that the people she loved most were there was more than enough. She still hadn't seen Troy yet, but she knew he was there. She felt it.

She let out a deep breath. Everyone had received their graduate diplomas. The bubbling excitement was rising with the seconds and the moment her dean stepped in front of the podium she knew it was almost over. The second he offered his congratulations it would be the final seal. She sat and waited, but it didn't come, something else did.

"Before we conclude this amazing achievement there is one more request to be made. A request that was presented to me a few weeks ago along with a very generous contribution that was very welcomed but not necessary, but we do offer our appreciation. Thank you Mr. Troy Bolton"

Gabriella's mouth parted in shock and her smoky covered lids shot up her to eyebrows. She reflexively scooted closer to edge of her seat. She had been on the first row, so getting closer really wasn't necessary, but it seemed like the only reaction possible at the moment. Her dark chocolate eyes followed the way his sexy swagger curved perfectly into his chiseled jaw and the way his cyan eyes smirked in delight when they found her. Her breath began to fight to leave her lungs as his gorgeousness began to sway over the room. The natural sexy ease that surrounded him had her panting in shock and awe. She vaguely heard as a large majority of the crowd screamed in approval of the surprise speaker/visitor as she tried to formulate why he would be up on stage. She couldn't come up with one reason.

Her stare remained glued to every glide his light grey suit covered legs made across the stage until they became hidden by the podium. Her gaze traveled up his perfect fitting white button up that flailed open at his collar giving a peek of his bonze skin. Her shock covered face remained and the ability to speak was currently something of the past. She fidgeted in her seat as she watched him pop his lapel and then place his hands on the wood in front him. He gave the group his signature white toothy grin before he deciding to speak "Thank you for having me" his sexy husky tone spoke hushing the shocked screams and whispers.

His gaze fell to the sole reason her was here. The woman he loved with all his heart, "Hey" he greeted in a tone that was different from the one he previously used. He chuckled when all eyes flew to her and light rosy tent covered her cheeks.

"So, you're probably wonder what they hell I'm doing up here and why you didn't know about it?"

Gabriella smiled softly and lightly nodded her head.

Troy looked around at the motionless silent crowd and then back to the beautiful brunette. He cleared his throat, "well, I want to first say how insanely proud of you I am. I have seen how hard you have worked and your drive and determination amazes me. You amaze me."

A collective sea of awes filled the room and he grinned, but his stare never left hers, "I have been thinking of how I wanted to do this probably from the moment I told you I loved you. It's been a wild ride and I'm thankful every second of the day that you venture the storm that can be my life. This, school is your saving ground. It's yours and only yours, which is why I knew this was the right place and moment. I love you Gabriella" he smiled and then stepped out from the staging area and walked down the steps to stand directly in front of her frozen stunned body.

A sea of gasp filled her ears as she watched him get down on one knee and pull out a tiny box from his pocket. Hot tears began to slowly fall from her eyes as true recollection hit her. Her breathing became ragged and her body began to shake. Holy Crap.

He took her left hand in his and kissed her ring finger, "Will you marry me?"

The group of people had managed to curve their bodies in their direction waiting for the answer to come.

Gabriella's watery stare touched his waiting blue perfection. Her glossy lips curved into a perfect U. Her head began to nod profusely as she flung her arms around his neck and whispered "yes" against his ear.

Troy arms circled her waist as he hoisted her into a standing position. He became oblivious to the movement of phones being lifted in the air and the slew of snaps that were now ensuing. He only saw the face he would see forever as he slipped the large rock onto her shaking finger.

Gabriella lost all sense of presence when she covered his lips with hers and pressed her body harder into his solid chest. Only when a vast amount of hoots were hollered did she realize where she was and what had really happen. She released her loving grasp on his mouth and giggled as she shyly nuzzled her head into his chest.

Troy looked out at the smiling faces and then back at the women he could now call his fiancée'.

Gabriella shook her head in shock, "I can't believe…"

Troy nuzzled her nose with his, silencing her, "Thank you for saying yes." he whispered against her lips and then softly and soundly eased his mouth over hers forcing her to forget every other thought but love from her head.

* * *

Her head twisted from one side to the other as it dug deeper into the soft cushion. Her hands threaded hungrily through her damp strands as blissful sparks spread from her toes to her thrashing head. Her naked center bounced excitedly into the curl of his tongue as she relished in the way his expert fingers dung into her hips holding her at the perfect level.

After umpteen congratulations and an excruciatingly long dinner she had finally found herself in the place her mind and body had sought the moment the beautiful stone had been slipped onto her finger.

Their clothes had been shed within seconds of entering the gorgeous home and getting to the bedroom hadn't been an option when the couch was so much closer. The location didn't matter. The need to show their love trumped everything.

The scorching pleasure was reaching its highest level and as much as she loved what his rapidly moving wet appendage was doing to her ultimate pleasure spot she wanted him inside her. She wanted the connection that sent a lightning bolt of thudding pleasure to her core, head, and most importantly her heart.

Her hands quickly fell to his shoulders and squeezed, attempting to pull him up. She looked down on his working lips and smiled when she caught sight of the sparkle that radiated off the beautiful object that represented their commitment. The surge of love that hit her at that moment was strong enough to give her the strength to pull his muscular sculptured body up, "I don't want it that way. I want you deep inside me. I want it as deep as how much I love you"

His mouth pounded hard against hers as his hands parted her legs further. The moment his tip hit her warm loving heat his hips thrust wildly and needing into her. His arms enveloped her waist as squeezed their bodies to appear as one. The beats of his hips fell in harmony with hers as his tongue curled around hers in a loving embrace. They were always connected, but the moment he mutter that four word question and she gave him the three letter word her wished and prayed for as an answer, the intensity and love grew and flourished. He would be her's forever and she would be his forever.

"I love you" He panted as his peek began to radiate up his shaft.

She met his loving chant as her walls constricted around his pulsing member and they met their ultimate blazing fireworks together.

Their bodies were still intertwined and their breathing was labored. She reached up to kiss his lips in a slowly loving caress. A loving caress that she would show him for the rest of her life.

Minutes flew and went. It wasn't until the sweat had dried that he reluctantly pulled form inside her. He quickly curled his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her back on top of him that he spoke a coherent sentence, "This is the best day of my life"

Gabriella grinned down at him, "and mine"

Troy let out a sigh of happiness.

Gabriella began to giggle as she dropped her forehead to his bare chest a few moments later as a forgotten thought reentered her head.

Troy's brow turned inward, "what?"

Gabriella lifted so that her smiling orbs could look into his striking blue "you do realize that pictures of us actually getting engaged are probably all over various personal blogs of my classmates and their families."

Troy laughed and shrugged, "big fuck you to the tabloids and paparazzi huh"

Gabriella chuckled. He was always thinking, "I love you"

Troy grinned, "And I love you"


End file.
